


Изъян

by Shayan



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Beloved, Happy Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Loveless - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Physical Disability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нисэй - неправильный Боец, рожденный с дефектом. Рожденный ценить свободу больше, нежели собственную Жертву. Сэймэй был воспитан, как идеальная Жертва, и поэтому ему требовался идеальный Боец. Он считает, что только так он может позаботиться о Рицке. Возлюбленные не могут быть вместе, но и по отдельности у них не получается тоже. Ведь они прокляты друг другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** Авторское видение персонажей, буйная фантазия, дурной вкус, словоблудие и авторская пунктуация. Мозготрах и тараканы. Много. И все это приправлено спойлерами манги. И еще – автор не знаком с последними событиями манги, поэтому они не учитываются.  
>  **От автора:** Начала писать этот фик в 2008, выкладывала некоторые главы, но потом муза ушла, а фик остался. Недавно она вернулась, и я закончила. Выкладываю все с чистого листа.

Почему зима не может длиться вечно? Так хорошо в ее сонно-холодных объятиях, почти спокойно, почти комфортно. Зима приносит с собой некоторое облегчение, когда от ее морозного дыхания застывают чувства и засыпают желания. Зимой хорошо, но она рано или поздно заканчивается.

Нисэй чувствует приближение весны по редким лучам солнца, на миг показавшихся из-за тяжелых туч. Он ощущает, как солнечный свет становится все настойчивее и теплее. Зима еще властвует среди застывших в ожидании тепла деревьев, но весна неумолимо приближается. Потом ей начинает пахнуть в воздухе. Сначала только днем, вскоре этот отвратительный запах уже можно уловить и вечером, и только снег, которым щедро сыплет небо, перебивает ощущение приближения весны.

Первые весенние обострения ощущаются в конце зимы. Сначала – апатия, но Нисэй стойко игнорирует ее, обманывает себя, что все в порядке. Но с каждым днем внутренняя струна неумолимо натягивается, и лгать себе становится почти невозможно. Какие-то несколько дней бесполезного сопротивления, а потом силы заканчиваются, и следует срыв. Весна – это всегда отвратительно.

Нисэй лежал на спине в позе морской звезды. Разложен диван, простыня давно сбилась,  подушки скинуты на пол, где-то у стены бесформенным комком застыло одеяло. Глаза внимательно изучают потолок. Они давно знают каждую его трещинку, каждую паутинку, едва колышущуюся на сквозняке, каждую неровность и тень. Кусая сухие губы, Нисэй сжимает кулаки, но как только ладонь ощущает острую твердость ногтей, пальцы невольно разжимаются, и на губах Нисэя появляется улыбка. Эта улыбка сумасшедшего, шокирующе неправильная, ужасающая. В такие моменты Нисэй ощущает, как психические блоки, которыми он напичкан донельзя, срабатывают, приходят в движение установки, и все, что Боец может ощущать – это бессилие, и начинает смеяться, истерично, до рези в животе. Он перекатывается на бок, сворачивается в позу эмбриона и, держась за живот, хохочет. Смех обрывается так же внезапно, как и начинается, и на Нисэя обрушивается ошеломляющая тишина. Начинает казаться, что стены вокруг тебя сжимаются, что твой мир, такой понятный и противоречивый, некогда огромный, становится не больше наперстка. В него больше ничего не может вместиться, кроме одного единственного желания – желания избавления от этих чертовых мучений, от противоречий, которые буквально разрывали Нисэя. К сожалению, он слишком хорошо понимал, что его желание может удовлетвориться лишь одним способом. И способ этот – смерть.

А это ему недоступно.

Психологи Школы быстро выявили противоречия в душе Нисэя и приняли меры. Конечно, сначала они пытались их исправить, но потерпели неудачу. Некоторые вещи нельзя переписать, точно программу: если ты родился с пятью пальцами на руке, то не получится вырастить шестой. Нисэй уже родился… противоречивым. Как говорили в преподаватели в Школе: у него неправильные инстинкты. Для Бойца, конечно. Вместо обычного всепоглощающего желания защищать и подчиняться свой Жертве, у него на первом месте стояло стремление к свободе. Сам Нисэй называл это «смещением приоритетов», Сэймэй – «изъян», или «брак».

Конечно, инстинкты Бойца никуда не делись, и были почти так же важны, как и собственная независимость, но одно исключало другое. Нельзя принадлежать и быть свободным одновременно. И что-то одно выбрать у Нисэя никак не получалось – эти две вещи были необходимы ему, точно воздух, и поэтому Акамэ постоянно чувствовал себя так, будто его раздирает изнутри. Поэтому ему оставался только один путь к вожделенной свободе – смерть.

Психологи, надо отдать им должное, быстро сообразили, чем может кончиться дело, и приступили к промывке мозгов. В итоге, Нисэй получил бесчисленное количество блоков и установок, и оказался неспособным причинить себе вред. Все, что он мог – это пялиться на бездушный потолок или кататься по дивану от нервного смеха.

Противно завибрировал телефон где-то в куче одежды в углу комнаты, но Нисэй даже не пошевелился. Он знал, кто ему звонит, но подходить не спешил – ему нравилось злить свою идеальную Жертву. Сэймэй всегда требовал подчинения, немедленного и беспрекословного, но Нисэй не мог и не хотел быть дрессированной собачкой, как Агацума, и напоминал об этом при каждом удобном случае.

Телефон гудел еще долго, Нисэй успел свыкнуться с этим неприятным звуком, и уже стал воспринимать его как часть обстановки. Боец прикрыл усталые веки, чувствуя себя обессиленным и смертельно уставшим от этой глупой весны за окном. Запах ее сейчас был настолько сильным, что чувствовался даже в комнате. Невыносимо. Даже дышать трудно.

 За вновь воцарившейся тишиной последовал Зов. Туго натянулась Нить Связи, и распластавшийся на диване Нисэй, вздрогнул и зажмурился. Зов Сэймэя всегда был сильным, почти невыносимым. Он был похож на огромную лавину, которая накрывает тебя с головой, причиняя нечеловеческую боль, а ты можешь только стонать, сквозь плотно сжатые зубы; но мозг лихорадочно работает, анализирует, обрабатывает информацию, чтобы безошибочно вычислить местоположение своей Жертвы.

 Нисэй знал, что Зов бывает разным: мучительно нежным, осторожным, порой настойчивым; а еще он бывает злым, грубым и болезненным – Сэймэй звал его только так, и никак по-другому. Возлюбленный не считал необходимым быть нежным. С той же силой, с которой Нисэй рвался освободиться от тех оков, которые были предназначены ему судьбой, с той же силой Сэймэй старался  доказать свою власть. Это было почти смешно, если бы не было так больно.

Боль оборвалась так же резко, как и появилась. Нисэй, почувствовав, что вновь может дышать, сделал глубокий вдох. Воздух обжег легкие, будто жидким огнем, пришлось приподняться, встать на четвереньки и прокашляться. Стало немного легче.

Снова загудел телефон, и Нисэй не сдержал усмешки. Как в той пословице говорилось? От судьбы не уйдешь? Похоже на то. Сэймэй хорошо дал понять, что будет, если строптивый Боец отказывается подчиняться приказам.

 _Хреновый из тебя воспитатель, милый_.

Нисэй поднялся с дивана. Телефон лежал в брюках, он взял их с пола, встряхнул, и гладкое серебристое устройство послушно скользнуло в раскрытую ладонь.

\- Алло.

\- Нисэй, - сказано ровно, спокойно и обжигающе холодно.

Да, идеальная Жертва была раздражена, и Нисэй почувствовал удовлетворение: та боль, которую он испытал, стоила того.

\- Да, мой сладкий, - немного ехидства, и улыбка. Только жаль, что Сэймэй не видел ее.

\- Через час у меня, - отчеканил он. – И лучше тебе не опаздывать…

Все-таки Сэймэй восхитительно владел своим голосом. На первый взгляд он холодный, почти ничего не выражающий, но Нисэй давно научился читать интонации своей Жертвы. В арсенале Аояги было около десятка оттенков угроз, Нисэй любил их все.

\- Как скажешь, - обманчиво покорно отозвался он.

Интересно, можно ли настолько разозлить Сэймэя, чтобы он не выдержал  и убил своего непокорного Бойца?

Связь оборвалась. Нисэй бросил телефон на диван, потом подцепил указательным пальцем брюки, лежащие на полу, приподнял. Вывести Сэймэя из себя? А это мысль. Если он не может убить себя сам, то почему бы не сделать это чужими руками? Тем более что Аояги единственный, на кого не сработает установка на самосохранение. 

***

Невинные дети с ушками и хвостиком всегда похожи на милых котят. Но Сэймэй был исключением. Даже в детстве – да, они с Нисэем пару раз встречались в Школе по чистой случайности, хотя преподаватели старательно держали их подальше друг от друга – даже в детстве, Сэймэй не был похож на котенка. Он был волком, пока еще молодым, но уже тогда в его сиреневых глазах плескалась сила, и взгляд острый, точно лезвие бритвы. Ни у кого бы не повернулся язык назвать Аояги «милым» или чем-то в этом роде. Теперешний Сэймэй вовсе был похож на дикого зверя: сильного, безжалостного. Не удивительно, что его боялись даже в Семи Лунах. Он был волком. А его ушки и хвост только усиливали это сходство.

\- Ты опоздал, - произнес Сэймэй. Он развалился на диване, закинув ногу за ногу, руки раскинуты по спинке дивана – поза повелителя, царя. Жертва снова в черном, и, надо признать, этот цвет ему к лицу.

\- Правда? – Нисэй в притворном удивлении вскидывает брови. – У меня часы, наверное, отстают.

_Что ты сделаешь, Сэймэй? Опять применишь силу? Тогда это станет совсем не интересным, ведь это уже было. Или ты до сих пор не понял, что мне плевать на боль? Твои методы воспитания не действуют на меня. Покорности не будет никогда. Смирись._

\- Ты опоздал на полчаса, и позже будешь наказан.

 Как же это скучно! Нисэй едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Вместо этого он насмешливо кивнул, улыбаясь почти издевательски. Взгляд Сэймэя стал жестче, и от него засвербело кожу. Нисэю нравилось это ощущение, и этот взгляд, и этот тон. Обещание наказания для него было почти как обещание секса, до которого Боец был жаден до одури.

\- Конечно.

Сэймэй не обратил внимания на вкрадчивый голос Нисэя.

\- Сейчас ты пойдешь в дом, где живет моя мать и брат. Ты дождешься, пока Рицка уйдет и мать останется одна, потом сделаешь так, чтобы она больше и пальцем не прикоснулась к моему брату. Тебе понятно?

Ах, вот в чем дело… Щенка избивает чокнутая мамаша, а Сэймэй, старший брат и заступник, не может на это смотреть! Бессердечный Аояги Сэймэй, ночной кошмар Семи Лун, имеет совсем простую и банальную слабость. Не сказать, что это новость, ведь свою ручную обезьянку Сэймэй тоже не просто так приставил к своему братцу. Только умственно отсталый не поймет, где собака зарыта.

\- Убить ее? – будничным тоном осведомился Нисэй.

Разумеется, Боец знал, каков будет ответ, да и в вопросе этом не было никакого смысла, но Акамэ не мог упустить возможность лишний раз подразнить свою Жертву.

\- Нет. Просто сделай так, чтобы она перестала трогать моего брата. 

\- Будет исполнено, - короткий кивок с неизменной насмешливой улыбкой на лице.

Они еще некоторое время смотрели друг другу в глаза. Вычислить то, о чем сейчас думал Сэймэй, было легче легкого. Для Нисэя он вовсе не являлся тайной за семью печатями, все его мысли, чувства, слабости и противоречия лежали, как на ладони. Наверное, это и называется Связь. Сейчас из этих изумительных глаз на него смотрела ненависть, холодная и расчетливая. Сэймэй всегда ненавидел своего Бойца за то, что тот посмел родиться с «изъяном». Конечно, такой Идеальной Жертве был нужен Идеальный Боец. Нисэй под это определение не подходил. Зато Соби – в самый раз. Или все-таки, нет?

_Не выводила ли тебя из себя его покорность, Сэймэй?_

\- Иди.

Улыбка Нисэя стала шире и сделалась хищной.

\- До скорого, милый.

С этими словами Нисэй развернулся и вышел, оставив свою Жертву наедине со своей ненавистью.

_Сделать так, чтобы чокнутая мамаша никогда не дотронулась до твоего драгоценного братика? Конечно. До твоего братика больше никто и никогда не дотронется, потому что он будет мертв. А в награду за хорошую службу ты ведь убьешь меня, Сэймэй?_


	2. Chapter 2

Просто подождать, пока Рицка покинет дом? Нет, это слишком неинтересно и долго. Нисэй умел ждать, но не любил, когда в этом не было необходимости. Можно ведь убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом: потренировать совершенно никчемную на пристрастный взгляд Нисэя Пару, выманив Нелюбимого из дома; и одновременно обработать мамочкины мозги. Прекрасный план. Все-таки Сэймэй хоть сволочь, какую поискать, но приказы отдает вовремя. Теперь у Нисэя было задание, и это позволит ему отвлечься от собственных мыслей, которые ввиду погодных изменений стали назойливыми, как мухи. Пока голова занята вынашиванием очередного коварного плана и претворением его в жизнь, бессилие и апатия отступают. И почти не обращаешь внимания на эту противную весеннюю вонь, которой пропитан воздух, и не чувствуешь солнечных лучей, которые стали интенсивнее пригревать пальто. Дышать можно почти свободно, почти полной грудью.

Нисэй достал телефон и набрал номер Мимуро. Ответили ему почти сразу. Хороший мальчик, выдрессированный. Боец Возлюбленного снова усмехнулся. Кое-кто знает свое место, в отличие от этой раздражающей малявки. Нисэй бы давно уже свернул ей шею, чтобы она заткнулась и не зудела своим надоедливым «педик». Как будто она сообщала что-то новое. Но ее тонкий и писклявый голос раздражал, хотелось протянуть руки и свернуть хрупкую шейку, или избивать до полусмерти. Но нельзя. Не потому что так приказано, а потому что это происшествие может серьезно спутать личные планы Нисэя.

\- Бери своего Бойца и топай в МакДональдс, который находится недалеко от дома мелкого Аояги, - приказал Акамэ.

\- Нисэй… - выдохнул сбитый с толку Мимуро. – Ты на часы смотрел? Уже поздно…

Конечно, поздно, и деткам пора спать. И что с того?

\- Прогулки перед сном бывают полезны, - ответил Нисэй и бросил трубку.

В кои-то веки Сэймэй был прав – не стоило Акамэ опаздывать, ушастая мелочь уже облачается в пижамки и собирается баиньки. Зато писклявая малявка Мэй сегодня ночью будет спать, как убитая, а Нелюбимый… он, вовсе рискует на утро не проснуться. От этой мысли на душе стало невероятно хорошо.

Нисэй поднял голову, всмотрелся в весеннее небо, на котором выступили блестящие крапинки звезд. Свобода – это так прекрасно, но пока недостижимо. Связь, она отвратительна. Она привязывает тебя к своей Жертве, пытается лишить воли, сделать послушным щенком, который радостно скулит у ног хозяина и виляет хвостиком. И каждая ласка хозяина воспринимается как дар божий, наполняет таким невероятным счастьем, что ощущаешь себя, по меньшей мере, ничтожеством. Все-таки Нисэй был рад, что Сэймэй предпочитал не ласкать своего Бойца, а относился к нему как к инструменту или оружию. Это позволяло иногда потешить свою гордость небольшим неповиновением. В противном случае, Нисэй бы от своей цели не отказался (все же он любит свободу чуть больше, чем Аояги Сэймэя), но значительно бы потрепал себе и без того больные нервы.

Мелодия вызова. Уже у самого входа в нужный МакДональдс, Нисэй достал телефон и посмотрел на экран. Мимуро. Разумеется, эти двое уже давно внутри, а Акамэ все нет, потому что когда Боец Возлюбленного проваливается в свой внутренний мир, то совершенно забывает и о времени, и о звуках. Стоял бы телефон на виброзвонке, сейчас бы не было на экране четырех пропущенных вызовов. Акамэ сбросил и этот, а потом толкнул дверь.

Народу в кафе почти не было – время-то уже не детское. Развеселая компания студентов, которые жутко галдели, распивая баночное пиво – на входе, пожилая чета - у окна, одинокий мужчина – у касс, и, конечно, необходимая парочка за столом у самой дальней стены.

\- Простите, что заставил ждать, - вежливо улыбнулся Нисэй.

\- Телефон работает? – забеспокоился Мимуро. Конечно, когда на пять вызовов не отвечаешь, невольно заподозришь, что он неисправен.

\- Да, без проблем, - улыбка стала еще шире и слаще. – Все идет по плану.

Последняя фраза была добавлена скорее для себя, чем для присутствующих. Нисэй бросил невыразительный взгляд на малявку в кепке, сделал вид, что не заметил, как она недовольно стрельнула на него глазами. Если бы взгляд мог убивать, мечта всей жизни Нисэя сейчас бы исполнилась.

\- Муро-сэмпай, сегодня ваш ход.

Нисэю нравилось дразнить этого милого ушастого юношу, нравилось произносить «Муро-сэмпай» чувственно, с придыханием, чтобы тот терял дар речи и смущался. Конечно, Мимуро дураком не был, и отлично понимал намеки, и порой начинал злиться на «сэмпая», ибо ему было отлично известно, что он старше Нисэя всего на пару месяцев.

«Если дело не выгорит, и Возлюбленный меня не прибьет, - подумал Акамэ, - нужно будет заняться ушами Мимуро. Слишком уж они привлекательны…»

\- Я с нетерпением ждал этого, - ответил юноша, и Нисэй почувствовал удовлетворение.

Теперь нужно объяснить этим двоим, что от них требуется.

 

***

Картина, которая предстала перед глазами Нисэя, навевала воспоминания  об одной видеопленке, которую он как-то выудил из сверхсекретных архивов Семи Лун. В этом был виноват младший Аояги, который  промокший до нитки выходил из дома вместе с Соби. И хотя Рицка был младше и не сильно походил на своего своевольного брата, а бывший Боец Возлюбленного был намного старше и совсем не напоминал того наивного юношу, который был запечатлен на пленке, Акамэ невольно передернуло.

Запись эта попалась Нисэю совершенно случайно, когда он искал информацию по психологическим установкам, которые были ему поставлены, но вместо этого, наткнулся на нее.

_\- Я подготовил для тебя Бойца. Он чистый, и я отдаю его тебе._

_Четырнадцатилетний Сэймэй на это заявление никак не реагирует, лишь немного сужает глаза._

_\- У меня ведь есть природный Боец. Почему вы даете мне чистого?_

_Рицу-сэнсэй сидит за столом, руки на столе, сцеплены в замок, взгляд от Сэймэя не отводит – решил выложить все начистоту. Оно и правильно, Аояги быстро распознает ложь._

_\- Ты слишком хорош для него._

_Тогда Сэймэй еще не умеет так хорошо владеть лицом, как сейчас, поэтому хмурится, выдавая свое замешательство._

_\- Ты идеален, Аояги-кун, но твой Боец родился неполноценным. С ним ты никогда не раскроешь своего потенциала полностью. Боец, которого предлагаю я, был воспитан специально для тебя…_

Семь Лун сами вырастили чудовище. Они думали, что смогут держать Сэймэя на привязи, но все ошибаются. А еще они решили, что Соби идеальный Боец для идеального Возлюбленного, и допустили еще один промах. И, наверное, нельзя было так часто повторять, что Аояги лучший из лучших, быть может тогда, они бы не разбудили в нем непомерные амбиции.

Нисэй понятия не имел, понял ли Сэймэй, в чем неполноценен его природный Боец, но факт остается фактом: Аояги бросил послушного и кроткого Агацуму, который не мог без него и шагу ступить, и пришел к Нисэю. Ему нужна была настоящая, а не искусственная Связь, и сила, которую она дает. А это гораздо больше, чем мог предложить Соби. Акамэ мог быть трижды неполноценным, но сути это не меняло – они с Сэймэем были предназначены друг другу еще до рождения, и этого не изменить. Их сила – это две половинки одного целого, они идеально подходят друг к другу.

 _hersis_ …

Нисэй поднял голову и посмотрел на дом, в котором когда-то родился и жил Возлюбленный. Обычный дом – таких много, деревянный, двухэтажный, с небольшим балконом. На втором этаже свет потушен, а на первом этаже горел только в одном окне. Кухня. Конечно, эта женщина сейчас на кухне, она ведь любит готовить, правда, не всегда это можно есть.

Нисэй почувствовал, как его губы невольно расползаются в хищной улыбке, предвкушая. Человеческий мозг – интересная вещь. Уж кто-кто, а Нисэй это знал по себе: с чужой психикой так занимательно играть… Единственное, что портило удовольствие – это осознание того, что его будущая жертва душевнобольна. С психами действовать надо осторожно, чуть сильнее нажмешь, чем следовало, можешь сломать. Будет обидно упустить такой шанс…

Люди зачастую видят только то, что хотят видеть, и называют это реальностью. Не правда ли, это так забавно?

\- _Система загружена_ , - усмехнулся Нисэй и открыл дверь. – Я дома. Мама, я твой Сэймэй. Я вернулся.

Акамэ слышал звон посуды, наверное, женщина выронила тарелку. Потом был топот ног. Она вылетела из-за угла, бросилась на шею. Нисэй сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не оттолкнуть ее – эта женщина была ему неприятна. Маленькая, худая, с растрепанными черными волосами и совершенно безумными глазами.

А мелкий Аояги - герой, раз живет с ней. Такая может прирезать и глазом не моргнуть.

\- Сэймэй! Почему ты раньше не пришел?! – она крепко вцепилась в его пальто, что не отдерешь, и спрятала голову у него на груди. Худые плечи сотрясались от рыданий, на глазах потекла тушь, черным перемазала лицо. Она была вся такая растроганная, счастливая, что вернулся ее старший сын. Жалкое зрелище.

\- Прости, мама, я не мог. Из-за Рицки я не могу вернуться домой…

  _Да, Сэймэй, да. Сегодня вечером она дотронется до твоего брата в последний раз. Я исполняю твой приказ. Видишь, Сэймэй, какой я послушный? Даш ли ты взамен то, что мне так необходимо?_

Она предложила запереть Рицку, нет, так не пойдет. До чего же непонятливая женщина! Нисэя разбирала злость – он уже около получаса распинается перед ней, а она до сих пор не поняла, что от нее требуется. Оставалось только дивиться, как подобная женщина могла родить настолько талантливых детей!

\- Нет, - склоняясь над ней, произнес Нисэй. Немного таблеток, и она станет более сговорчивой. – Думаю, будет лучше убить Рицку.

Теперь-то ты поняла?! Ну, давай же! Сделай то, что нужно, не разочаровывай!

\- Ни за что! Я не выдержу, если Рицка исчезнет!

Черт! Она же безумна. Почему она не хочет уступить? И тут Нисэй понял, и во рту стало как-то странно горько, ведь у него никогда не было семьи. Он не знал, что такое материнский инстинкт, и насколько он силен. Но теперь Акамэ понял, почему мамаша Аояги еще окончательно не съехала с катушек. Ее останавливал этот самый материнский инстинкт. Она никогда не убьет своего сына, скорее умрет сама – это так ясно читалось в ее безумных глазах, что Нисэя передернуло.

Он смотрел на эту женщину, которая лежала в своей кровати. Таблетки уже начинали действовать, и взгляд ее постепенно стал мутнеть, а веки тяжелеть. Но она отчаянно сопротивлялась, потому что пришел ее сын, которого она так давно не видела. Нисэй из жалости наклонился и погладил ее по неопрятным волосам.

_Мы похожи в чем-то. Нас обоих сжигает огонь противоречий, нас раздирает две почти равные силы, и мы не в силах с ними справиться. Не потому ли ты принял меня, Сэймэй? Ты привык к сумасшедшим._

Нисэй признал, что он проиграл. Нужно поискать другой способ, чтобы умереть,  в этом доме все слишком упрямые. С этой мыслью Акамэ вышел на улицу, вдохнул полной грудью ночной морозный воздух, потом слегка скривился, ощущая противный запах весны. Нужно было срочно его перебить, поэтому он достал из кармана сигареты.

 Все-таки убить этого щенка Рицку - великолепная идея. Пусть ее исполнение и не принесет желанных результатов, но можно быть уверенным на сто процентов, что удовольствие доставит немалое, особенно, когда об этом узнает Сэймэй. Нисэй сделал глубокую затяжку и отшвырнул в сторону окурок. Прошло уже много времени, бой Нелюбимого закончен, поэтому нужно убираться отсюда, если он не хочет, чтобы случилась интересная встреча. Нисэй свернул в переулок, протиснулся через узкую щель между домами, оказавшись на соседней улице. Вряд ли Рицка и Соби, возвращаясь домой, будут проходить здесь.

Как только Боец почувствовал себя в относительной безопасности, то сразу ощутил, как напряглась нить Связи. Сэймэй ждал отчета о выполнении задания. Теперь стоит решить: заставить его еще потомиться в неведении или все-таки позвонить и сказать, что задание провалено? Нисэй опустил руку в карман, нащупал знакомый прохладный корпус телефона. Ладно, он сегодня добрый. К тому же очень хотелось услышать холодный голос Сэймэя. Возлюбленный хоть и ублюдок, но Связь еще никто не отменял и потребность в нем – тоже.

\- Алло, это Акамэ! – пропел Нисэй сладким голосом в трубку.

\- Я тебя слушаю, - отозвался Сэймэй.

Фу-у, как грубо. Нисэй тут, понимаешь ли, ходил его братика спасать от сумасшедшей мамаши, а ему ни капли благодарности!

\- Извини, но ничего не вышло. Кажется, я допустил ошибку, - весело доложил Боец, хихикая в трубку специально для того, чтобы позлить свою Жертву. Сэймэй же молчал, ожидая продолжения, свое недовольство он никак не выражал, Нисэй расценил это как поощрение продолжать. -  Такая упрямая! Еле вытерпел эту женщину. Я пытался ее убедить, что детей бить нельзя, а она ни в какую! Пришлось накачать ее таблетками, чтобы посговорчивее была, но я не рассчитал дозу…

\- Ясно, - в трубке послышался легкий вздох, и брови Нисэя дернулись от неожиданности. Наш идеально-бесчувственный Сэймэй, у которого не голова, а компьютер, проявил какую-то человеческую эмоцию? Трудно поверить! Но на этом еще сюрпризы вечера не закончились, потому что потом Сэймэй произнес:

\- Она всегда была такой. Спокойной ночи, Нисэй, - он произнес его имя чуть мягче, чем обычно.

\- Спокойной ночи, Сэймэй.

Слова Возлюбленного так изумили Акамэ и выбили из колеи, что из головы напрочь выветрилось дежурное насмешливо-издевательское «милый». Да, это была та самая, скупая ласка, которой так боялся Нисэй. От нее тянуло завилять хвостиком, которого он давно лишился, и принести хозяину тапки, а потом улечься у его ног и ждать вкусной сахарной косточки.

Нисэй фыркнул, отгоняя навязчивые образы, засунул телефон в карман и отправился домой. Что там с потолком и разложенным диваном? 


	3. Chapter 3

Поставь Нисэй телефон на обычный, а не вибрационный режим, и не положи его рядом с собой на постель, он бы ни за что не услышал звонка. У Бойца Возлюбленного было потрясающе развито осязание и зрение, но не слух. Его так приучили в Школе Семи Лун – чем меньше обращаешь внимания на слова-заклинания противника, и больше ощущаешь пространство вокруг себя, тем лучше. Но у этого умения были свои минусы и один из них в том, что порой Нисэй переставал обращать внимание на звуки вообще.

В комнате было холодно, и Акамэ, который имел дурную привычку спать голым и без одеяла, продрог до самых костей и стучал зубами. Оставалось только жалеть, что Нисэй не является Зеро – давно бы от этого холода откинул копыта. Рука дрожала, пальцы сжимать телефон отказывались на отрез, пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы справиться с этим. Иногда Нисэй не понимал сам себя: зачем создавать себе лишние проблемы? Наверное, без этого было бы скучно жить.

Усмехнувшись, Нисэй взглянул на дисплей. Короткое сообщение от Сэймэя, всего два слова, но сколько в них смысла!

«Ко мне».

В них выражено все отношение Возлюбленного к своему Бойцу. Это приказ личному дрессированному домашнему животному Сэймэя, неповиновение даже не рассматривается. Мелькнула и сразу же исчезла мысль о том, чтобы забросить телефон в дальний угол и продолжить спать, все-таки созерцание потолков занятие донельзя увлекательное, оно затягивает, и невозможно оторваться от него почти до самого утра. Теперь хочется спать, да только это невозможно. Во-первых, Сэймэй, если не получит в скором времени ответ, то начнет долбить по Связи. Конечно, это можно пережить, но часто лучше не подвергаться, потому что тогда Нисэя покидают силы, он становится больным и вялым, а главное – слишком управляемым. Хорошо, что Возлюбленный об этом не знает… Во-вторых, Акамэ переборщил с холодом, и теперь активировалась одна из установок самосохранения, которая требовала немедленно принять горячий душ и попить чаю. Разве можно будет снова спать после такого?

Нисэй набрал ответ: «Для тебя все, что хочешь, дорогой», а потом поднялся и поплелся в душ. И надо закрыть эту чертову форточку, из нее дует.

Через два часа после получения сообщения Нисэй стоял перед дверью Аояги. Было неприятно обнаружить, что ключи, которые доверила ему его Жертва, благополучно остались отдыхать дома. Делать нечего, придется барабанить в дверь.

Сэймэй не заставил себя ждать. Отворив, Аояги бросил беглый бесстрастный взгляд на визитера, молча отошел в сторону. Нисэй поспешил войти. Ему нравилось проходить совсем близко от Сэймэя, когда ощущаешь тепло его тела и ни с чем не сравнимый запах. Они почти никогда не прикасались друг к другу, Жертва не считала это необходимым, их Связь и так была достаточно крепка, и эти редкие мгновения, когда двое оказывались на расстоянии десятка сантиметров, приносили прочти чувственное наслаждение. Нисэй старался не думать о том, что случится с ним, если Сэймэй к нему прикоснется. Эта гиперчувствительность так раздражала!

Аояги молчал, прислонившись спиной к дверному косяку. Он сложил руки на груди и спокойно взирал на Бойца сквозь стекла очков. Очки Сэймэй носил только в одном случае – когда работал за компьютером. От Нисэя не укрылись едва заметные тени под глазами и покрасневшие глаза. Похоже, Возлюбленный сегодня почти не спал, занимался чем-то важным. Скорее всего, разрабатывал очередной план по захвату мира. Сэймэй это любит, для него это, как хобби.

\- В следующий раз бери с собой ключи, - приказал он. – Мне не нравится, когда меня отвлекают.

Аояги отлепился от косяка и скрылся в комнате. Нисэй хмыкнул и принялся раздеваться.

_Каждый развлекает себя, как может, правда, Сэймэй? Тебе, например нравятся компьютерные игры, созданные Семью Лунами, особенно с тех пор, как твой братец стал ими увлекаться._

Повесив пальто на крючок, Акамэ прошел в комнату.

Сэймэй сидел  за компьютером и что-то сосредоточено печатал. Нисэй подошел сбоку, чтобы Аояги, который не выносил, когда кто-то заходит с тылу, его видел боковым зрением. На самом деле Сэймэй был тем еще параноиком, но об этом не многие знали.

Одного взгляда на экран Акамэ хватило, чтобы понять, над чем так упорно трудится милый Аояги. Интересно, который час подряд он взламывает охранную систему Школы? Судя его внешнему по виду, немало, и даже достиг определенных результатов. Сказать или не сказать, что охранная система давно взломана до него? Нет, таки обойдется. Нельзя мальчика развлечения лишать.

Нисэй решил устроиться на диване и подождать, пока Возлюбленный перестанет заниматься ерундой и обратит свое высочайшее внимание на скромного Бойца. Рано или поздно, он все равно скажет, зачем позвал Нисэя.

Квартира у Аояги была светлая и чистая. До тошноты светлая и чистая. Акамэ подозревал, что Сэймэй, который помешан на чистоте, делал в ней уборку по три раза в день с хлоркой. Все заразы боится. Как будто ее интересуют себе подобные! А может, просто, он конкуренции не терпит? От этой мысли Нисэй захихикал.

\- Мы скоро отправимся в Школу Семи Лун, - сообщил Сэймэй, откидываясь на спинку стула. Спина затекла, да?

\- Да? - оживился Нисэй. – И зачем?

Аояги некоторое время смотрел на экран, потом что-то напечатал.

\- Это не твое дело.

Угу, конечно. Хотя, вариантов, почему Сэймэю приспичило в Школу, было не так уж много. Первый – до Нелюбимого дотянулись загребущие ручки Семи Лун, второй – Сэймэй решил напомнить о себе, чтобы преподаватели не теряли страх. Аояги ведь очень тщеславный, когда о нем забывают, начинает обижаться.

\- Как скажешь, драгоценный, - довольно ухмыляясь.

Чтобы там ни задумал Сэймэй, посещение Школы – это всегда хорошо. И не потому, что Нисэй тоскует по родным пенатам, а потому, что именно там хранится необходимая информация.  Акамэ так долго и упорно искал информацию по своим психологическим установкам, что умудрился взломать все, что можно. Перерыв базу дынных вдоль и поперек, он нашел массу любопытных вещей, но нужной информации там не оказалось. Значит, следовало к ситуации подойти с другой стороны – возможно, нужные данные хранятся где-то у психологов на бумаге.

\- И ты вызвал меня только за тем, чтобы сообщить это? – поинтересовался Акамэ, устраиваясь на диване, точно на троне, улыбаясь так широко, что лицо начинает болеть. – Или соскучился?

Сэймэй продолжал внимательно следить за данными, которые плясали на экране, он не двигался, и виду, что слышал Нисэя, не подавал. А потом уголки губ Возлюбленного слабо дрогнули, и Акамэ мог дать голову на отсечение – Аояги усмехался! По-своему, правда.

\- Нет. Посмотри на столике, - произнес он.

Нисэй взглянул на небольшой журнальный столик, стоящий чуть в стороне от дивана, и заметил на нем клочок бумаги.

\- Что это, радость моя? – промурлыкал Нисэй.

\- Твое наказание за вчерашнее опоздание.

Небольшой клочок бумаги, слегка измятый, что удивительно, потому что Сэймэй всегда аккуратен. Нисэю стало любопытно, он потянулся к бумажке. Стоило прочитать первые строчки, как его скрутило от смеха. Нужно срочно брать свои слова назад. У Сэймэя и с фантазией было все в порядке, и с чувством юмора. Наказание он придумал знатное! Наверное, понял, что его прежние методы не эффективны.

Бумажкой оказалось объявление, и оно гласило: «Требуются работники по уходу за сантехникой. Зарплата сдельная».

_Ну, Сэймэй!_

В такие моменты Нисэй его почти боготворил. Надо же было  в качестве наказания отправить своего Бойца чистить сортиры!

***

Идея Сэймэя была, конечно, хороша, но педагог из него все равно никудышный. Потому что интересуйся он чуть больше личностью Нисэя, понял бы, что данная воспитательная мера не производит ожидаемого эффекта. В отличие от Аояги Нисэй не был чистоплюем, и на дерьмо, как на свое, так и на чужое, смотрел равнодушно. Он отнесся к поставленной задаче как к еще одному поручению, которое ему дал Сэймэй. Иногда было интересно играть в послушного Бойца, это вносило приятное разнообразие в их жизнь.

Акамэ отлично понимал, что значило нежелание Сэймэя идти на сближение и хоть немного знакомиться со своим природным Бойцом. Аояги, когда все закончится, просто выкинет его за ненадобностью. Убить, конечно, не убьет, иначе из-за Связи рискует скопытиться сам, но отослать от себя может. Иногда Нисэю казалось, что у Возлюбленного с инстинктами тоже не все в порядке. Акамэ такое положение вещей даже не огорчало, потому что он смирился. Еще в детстве стало понятно, что не видать ему своей природной Жертвы, как своих ушек, которые остались в какой-то богом забытой подворотне. И не вспомнить уже.

Нисэй хмыкнул, обозревая очередной унитаз, который ему предстояло вычистить. Брезгливости не было, только равнодушие. В конце концов, случаются ситуации и похуже, тем более что прогресс не стоит на месте, и человечество придумало такие важные вещи как резиновые перчатки, ершик для унитаза и «туалетный утенок».  Не долго думая, Нисэй принялся за дело.

\- Извините, но сюда нельзя, здесь ведутся санитарные работы, - послышался взволнованный голос одной из официанток из кафе напротив. Нисэй сразу узнал ее. Она была еще совсем молоденькой, почти ребенком. И ушастой. Акамэ такие нравились, ему вообще нравились ушастые, они все такие милые, трогательные. Их легко соблазнить, над ними легко надругаться, и боль в их глазах, когда они понимают, что их лишь использовали, приносит огромное удовольствие. Но невинные мальчики были в сто раз лучше…

Нисэй остановился, напряг слух. Его заинтересовало, кому это так припекло в уборную. Громко хлопнула дверь, сдавленно пискнула девушка, а потом напряглась нить Связи, и яростная сила Сэймэя, точно электрический ток, полилась через нее. Очень неприятное ощущение, надо отметить. Руки сами по себе разжались, выпустили ершик и флакон с чистящим средством, они с грохотом встретились с полом, загремели, покатившись.

\- Не смей мне мешать! – прошипел очень знакомый голос неподалеку.

Сэймэй. Он здесь.

Нисэй сделал над собой усилие, и попытался вдохнуть, потом нашел в себе силы выглянуть из кабинки. Та картина, что предстала перед ним, поражала своей нереальностью. Сэймэй на вытянутой руке прижимал к стенке из белого кафеля официантку. Даже, несмотря на то, что между Возлюбленным и его Бойцом было около десятка шагов, Нисэй чувствовал его неудержимую ярость, смешанную со жгучей ненавистью, которые волнами расходились от Сэймэя. Его аура была настолько ужасающа, что Акамэ, который сам был не робкого десятка, невольно почувствовал, как волоски на загривке стали дыбом, посылая вниз по спине шуструю стайку мурашек.

Девушка зажмурилась, из глаз лились слезы, она пыталась что-то сказать или оправдаться, но голос ее не слушался. Рука в черной кожаной перчатке прочно держала ее за горло, не давала и слова сказать. Сэймэй никогда не опускался до рукоприкладства, ведь это грязно, он никогда никого не касался, держал всех на расстоянии двух шагов, не меньше, но сейчас все оказалось по-другому. Нисэй, преодолевая боль, которой щедро одаривала его Связь, размышлял о том, что же такое случилось, что Возлюбленный так себя ведет. Хотя, что здесь думать? У Сэймэя всего одна слабость.

\- Ты так по мне соскучился, радость моя? – язвительно рассмеялся Нисэй.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, и Боец решил, что Аояги его попросту не услышал, но потом пальцы, туго обтянутые черной кожей, разжались, и девушка свалилась на пол. Из ее груди сразу же вырвался хриплый кашель, заставил опустить голову, несмело коснуться дрожащими пальцами горла. Сэймэй повернулся, и, когда Акамэ увидел его взгляд, то едва не расхохотался. От радости, конечно. И от того, как все оказалось просто. Ледяной Сэймэй становился по-настоящему жалок, когда дело касалось его драгоценного брата.

\- Нисэй… - еле слышимый шипящий свист, почти не различимый слуху, но Акамэ умеет читать по губам. Это слово сейчас звучит так сладко, что хочется закрыть глаза и блаженствовать, потому что вместо своего имени слышится отчетливое и многообещающее «Я убью тебя».

\- Что такое, сладкий? – нить Связи пока находится без движения, даже раздражающие электрические токи Аояги куда-то испарились. Что бы это значило?

В фиалковых глазах Сэймэя полыхнула ненависть, побелевшие губы сжались в тонкую линию. Ненависть… какое прекрасное чувство. Оно намного лучше, чем любовь.  Может быть потому, что притворяться, что ненавидишь, почти невозможно, а изобразить любовь так легко. Ненависть честна, любовь лжива. И взаимная ненависть прекраснее взаимной любви.

Сэймэй не стал церемониться. Он схватил своего Бойца за волосы и дернул вниз, пытаясь вынудить встать на колени. Не получилось. Нисэй устоял. Инстинкт, который просил свободы, который не терпел ни подчинения, ни унижения, заставлял держаться на ногах. Был ли Сэймэй разозлен настолько, насколько казался? Потому что в тот миг, когда Нисэй взглянул на него с вызовом, давая понять, что он никогда не покорится своей Жертве, что-то изменилось в фиалковых глазах. Нет, ненависть никуда не пропала, но она неожиданно застыла, стала обжигающе холодной. Потом последовал удар по Связи. Он оказался такой силы, что удержаться на ногах стало невозможно. Нисэй глухо застонал, упал на колени. Уронил голову вниз. Закапала кровь на белый кафель - от подобных ударов через Связь часто лопались сосуды в носу.

\- Ублюдок! Ты пытался убить Рицку!

\- Я? – издевательски рассмеялся Нисэй. – Кто тебе сказал такую глупость, мой ласковый?

Сэймэй зарычал и намотал длинный хвост Бойца на кулак, потому что из-за печаток волосы выскальзывали из рук,  дернул вверх. Нисэй не мог не подчиниться. Голова задралась, текущая кровь полилась на губы. Боец невольно их облизнул и сразу почувствовал металлический привкус на языке. Вкус крови, он так приятен… Даже если эта кровь твоя.

 На его лице расцвела довольная улыбка. Сэймэю это не понравилось, поэтому он стал методично вколачивать голову своего Бойца в стенку, живописно размазывая по ней кровь.

\- Ты. Всего лишь. Выродок! – приговаривал Возлюбленный, пока долбил его головой кафель. – Я покажу, как покушаться на моего брата!

Какой злой, что мурашки по коже. Мурашки удовольствия, конечно. Когда еще Сэймэй был так близко? Когда еще он прикасался к своему Бойцу? Возлюбленный слетел с катушек, плюнул на свое раздражающее правило ни до кого не дотрагиваться, и теперь издевается в общественном туалете над Нисэем. Разве не в этом счастье? Не в той ненависти, которая яростными волнами исходит от него?

\- Да… - простонал Акамэ, не от боли, а от экстаза, который неожиданно охватил его. Кровь в жилах заструилась быстрее, стала обжигающе горячей, невыносимой. – Да… покажи мне…

Сэймэй остановился, вновь дернул за хвост, чтобы заглянуть в глаза своему Бойцу. Нисэй только сладко выдохнул, чувствуя, как от наслаждения происходящим трепещут ресницы. Он заерзал на полу, чтобы найти более удобное положение – шов на брюках неприятно давил на вставший член. Кровь по-прежнему текла из носа, на губы, стекала по подбородку, на тонкий джемпер, который находился под халатом уборщика.

\- Нравится? – зловеще усмехнулся Сэймэй, наклоняясь к своему Бойцу, и Нисэй не выдержал, затрепетал в ожидании продолжения. – Хм…

Аояги снова дернул за волосы, голова отозвалась нечеловеческой болью, не вскрикнуть было невозможно. Нисэй понял, что его не только повернули, но и еще протянули примерно с полметра только тогда, когда перед глазами оказался унитаз.

\- Ты. Маленькая. Дрянь, - Сэймэй выплевывал эти слова, будто это было самим мерзким, что он когда-либо произносил.

\- Конечно, мой нежный, - прохрипел Нисэй. Аояги хорошо его приложил к стенке, кровь тонким ручейком стекала вниз, и вода на дне унитаза порозовела.

Сэймэй сильно надавил на затылок своему Бойцу. Акамэ некоторое время сопротивлялся, но силы в данном случае были не равны – Возлюбленный неожиданно вспомнил, что может еще и бить по Связи, и не преминул этим воспользоваться. Мышцы на миг расслабились, воздух вышибло из легких, и этого вполне хватило, чтобы пихнуть его лицом в унитаз. Легкие пытались вдохнуть, но вместо воздуха оказалась вода, неприятная, с резким хлорным запахом «туалетного утенка», она попала внутрь. Нисэй сразу же закашлялся, организм пытался воспротивиться, вырваться, но руки Сэймэя были сильнее.

Осознание того, что Возлюбленный сейчас пытается исполнить самую большую мечту в жизни Нисэя, пришло не сразу, но когда это произошло, Акамэ сразу расслабился, позволяя своей Жертве закончить начатое. Ощущения, которые испытывал в этот момент Нисэй, не могли сравниться ни с одним удовольствием, которое ему доводилось знать раньше. Это был чистейший экстаз, невыносимо острый; это был оргазм, который длился не каких-нибудь несколько секунд, а бесконечно долго. Нисэй умирал, его топил Сэймэй, тот, кому он должен был принадлежать от рождения и до смерти. Его мечта, она исполнялась.

Но вдруг все прекратилось. Резко и болезненно оборвалось. Сэймэй вытащил его из унитаза, подхватил, нажал на спину, из-за чего вода, заполнившая легкие стала выталкиваться наружу. Заработали проклятые установки, впиханные в него Семью Лунами, заставляя дышать воздухом, который сейчас, казалось, ранил легкие, разрывая изнутри. Сэймэй, удостоверившись, что его Боец снова дышит, отшвырнул его в сторону.

\- Если еще раз тронешь Рицку, - Аояги угрожающе сузил глаза и прижал ушки к голове, - будет _намного_ хуже!

Хуже? Правда? Нисэю понравилось это обещание.

Акамэ не слышал, как ушел Возлюбленный. Он растянулся на полу весь в своей крови, воде из унитаза и собственной сперме – спустил, когда его топили. Так близко к смерти он еще никогда не был. Это было самое лучшее, самое прекрасное переживание, которое он когда-либо испытывал.


	4. Chapter 4

Нисэй вывел указательным пальцем на запотевшем зеркале знакомые до боли буквы b-e-l-o-v-e-d, потом усмехнулся своей сентиментальности, немного горько и цинично, и одним быстрым движением стер все с прохладной поверхности. Оставалось только жалеть, что он не может стереть так же легко с себя это ненавистное Имя. Сейчас, когда Нисэй думал о нем, оно, точно по мановению волшебной палочки, проявилось на руке, закололо тысячами маленьких иголок, напоминая о своем существовании. Акамэ, глядя на него, скривился. Он знал, что если снять кожу или отрубить палец, то ничего не изменится. Это было клеймо, призванное, чтобы напоминать всем, кто кому принадлежит. С этим ничего не поделаешь.

Путь к свободе всегда только один.

Хотя, Нисэй не всегда был таким. В далеком детстве, когда Акамэ еще ни разу не встречался со своей природной Жертвой, он был полон радужных надежд. Тогда еще не пришло понимание того, что Связь – это раб и хозяин, а не союз двух равных существ. Быть может, если бы Сэймэй принял его как равного, а не как домашнего питомца, то Акамэ бы не вел себя так, как сейчас. Но это ведь только предположения, не так ли?

Нисэй тщательно вытер волосы полотенцем, он не любил, когда с них капала вода, натянул свободные спортивные штаны и покинул ванную комнату. Выходя из душного и жаркого помещения в холод, разгоряченная, еще немного влажная кожа сразу покрылась мурашками. Собственная чувствительность к малейшим изменениям окружающей среды порой так раздражала.

Нисэй замер у двери ванной, отвлекаясь от своих мурашек. Запах. В его квартире чувствовался едва уловимый, но слишком знакомый запах. Сэймэй, он здесь. Пришел домучить? Акамэ был целиком и полностью к его услугам.

Аояги обнаружился за компьютером. Без очков, наверное, он не планировал туда лезть. Но тогда что понадобилось Сэймэю в квартире Нисэя?  Зачем он пришел? Одного взгляда на Возлюбленного было достаточно, чтобы понять, что продолжения недавних «мучений» не будет – Сэймэй успокоился достаточно, чтобы не прибегать к рукоприкладству.

Нисэй остановился у входа в комнату, прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, и слегка наклонив голову, стал рассматривать Аояги, увлеченно роющегося в его компьютере. На Сэймэе была легкая черная куртка, почти полностью расстегнутая, из-под нее торчал высокий воротник теплого темно-коричневого свитера.  Обычно Сэймэй ходил в пальто, но в свете  недавних событий, Акамэ очень сомневался, что снова его увидит на своей Жертве. Туалетную грязь ведь даже химчистка не удалит. Заходя в квартиру, Сэймэй никогда не разувался – не считал нужным.  Этот раз тоже не стал исключением.  Взгляд Нисэя скользнул по фигуре Возлюбленного, отмечая совсем мелкие и на первый взгляд незначительные детали. Например, на небольшом участке кожи между мягкими завитками волос, касающихся шеи, и высоким горлом свитера было заметно легкое покраснение. Акамэ знал, что у его Жертвы очень чувствительная кожа, и если Аояги брал жесткую мочалку, то кожа неминуемо краснела, и возвращалась к своему первоначальному состоянию не скоро. Увиденное заставило Нисэя усмехнуться - чистюля Сэймэй провел много времени в душе, чтобы очистить себя от туалетной грязи.

 _\- Твой природный Боец родился неполноценным…_ \- донесся голос Рицу-сэнсэя из колонок, и ухмылка Нисэя стала еще шире.

 _Значит, смотрим именно_ ту _запись. Что же ты хочешь найти в моем компьютере, Сэймэй? Почему просто не спросишь, я ведь отвечу все честно. Мне нечего скрывать._

\- Откуда это у тебя? – Сэймэй повернулся к нему, вопросительно выгнув бровь. Всем своим видом он давал понять, что Бойцу лучше ответить, а то будет больно.

\- Спер из личных файлов Рицу-сэнсэя, милый.

Нисэй прошел в комнату, откинул ногой валяющуюся на полу подушку и присел на край дивана. Постель он не собирал никогда, считал это лишней тратой времени. Это, конечно, не нравилось Сэймэю, но он молчал. И правильно, потому что в противном случае Акамэ только посмеялся бы над ним.

\- Зачем она тебе?

Сэймэю казалось, что против него собирают компромат. Глупость какая. Какой в этом смысл? Но паранойя, она такая - логика точно не ее сильная сторона.

 - Просто так, - пожал плечами Акамэ, одаривая свою Жертву насмешливым взглядом. - Храню дорогие сердцу воспоминания.

Кажется, этот ответ Аояги не удовлетворил, но расспрашивать об этом он больше не станет - понял, что больше ничего не добьется. Вот могут же они понимать друг друга!

\- Зачем ты пытался убить Рицку?

 Едва заметно и немного нервно дернулись ушки, ужесточился взгляд фиалковых глаз, а тон стал настолько ледяным, что мог с легкостью заморозить стакан кипятка. Но Сэймэй зря старался - не страшно, и совсем не впечатляет.

\- Не могу сказать, сладкий, - ответил Нисэй, дерзко улыбаясь, - даже если ты прикажешь.

_Я устал и хочу умереть, Сэймэй, но не могу вслух сказать об этом, не могу даже попросить, чтобы  меня убили. Я открываю рот, пытаясь сказать об этом, но язык перестает слушаться._

Связь чуть дрогнула, зазвенела - верный признак, что Аояги начинает выходить из себя. Некоторое время они смотрели друг другу в глаза, Акамэ – издевательски-насмешливо, Сэймэй – внимательно, изучающе. Он старался решить, лжет ему его Боец или нет, а потом  Сэймэй усмехнулся – лишь уголки губ чуть дрогнули, блеснули глаза. Что в них было? Неужели торжество? Невозможно.

\- У меня есть кое-какая информация по твоим блокам, если интересно.

Нисэй на миг растерялся, на миг забыл как дышать, смотрел на свою Жертву и не мог поверить ушам. Врет? Или нет? Кто его знает… Сейчас главное взять себя в руки, и не показать степень своей заинтересованности этим вопросом, иначе Аояги поймет, как можно манипулировать своим Бойцом. Действовать будет лучше Связи. Конечно, Нисэй не настолько глуп, и может послать Жертву со своей «информацией» далеко и надолго. Возлюбленный вряд ли не сообразил, для чего будут сниматься блоки. Он никогда не поставит себя под удар.

\- Ты такой добрый, мой драгоценный, - скалится Акамэ, чтобы выиграть время и придти в себя и заново научиться дышать.

Сэймэй приподнимает бровь, из-за густой черной челки, падающей на глаза это почти незаметно. 

\- Завтра мы отправляемся в Школу Семи Лун, - его голос звучит ровно и равнодушно. - Будешь подчиняться, я поделюсь с тобой информацией.

Кнутами пробовали – не работает, значит, надо пряником. Что за отвратительная наука эта педагогика?

\- Когда это я не подчинялся твоим приказам, сладкий?

 

***

Художники, что с них возьмешь? Они так погружены в свой собственный мир, что обмануть их восприятие еще легче, чем сумасшедшего. Вот уж кто обитает в параллельном мире, так это они. Целое здание, битком набитое этими неземными существами, живущими на другой планете. На первый взгляд они кажутся нормальными, почти обычными, но стоит только копнуть глубже и увидишь такое, что любому наркоману и не снилось. Творческие люди тоже по-своему сумасшедшие.

Нисэю не нравился здешний запах: воняло красками, различных сортов, мастей и черт знает, чем еще. Акамэ был далек искусства, и считал пустой тратой времени.  Здесь было неприятно, не только из-за вони, но и из-за этих проклятых картин, которые были развешаны по всему холлу ровным рядком. Они были яркими, они были непонятными, они напрягали и отвлекали внимание. С другой стороны, этот университет был подходящим местом для Бойцов. Здесь, как нигде можно натренировать воображение, чтобы потом использовать в бою. Наверное, потому Соби был таким сильным, голова в этом направлении у него работала прекрасно: минимум энергии и максимум эффекта. Не удивительно, что он в одиночку умудрился победить Зеро. Хотя… Нисэй считал их показушниками, которые не способны сделать ничего толкового. Они не противники, просто мусор.

Акамэ специально подгрузил боевую систему, чтобы Агацума почувствовал его на расстоянии нескольких сотен метров и приготовился встречать дорогого гостя. Ответ от Соби пришел почти сразу. Прекрасно. Нисэй остановился у подножия лестницы, задрал голову, мысленно вычисляя местонахождение Бойца Нелюбимого. Третий этаж, правое крыло. Ошибки быть не может. Что ни говори, а Агацума великолепен в своей силе, в своем желании защитить. Даже здесь, когда его Жертва была так далеко от него, он чувствовал недобрые намерения в адрес Нелюбимого, и насторожился, напрягся, готовый броситься в бой.

«Расслабься, Агацума, сейчас пришли по твою душу», - неизменная усмешка на лице стала шире.

Он вышел из аудитории в коридор. Высокий, бледный и худой. Длинные пепельные волосы забраны в хвост; в фартуке, сплошь перепачканном красками. Синие глаза смотрели внимательно и настороженно сквозь круглые стекла очков.  Вот он какой, идеальный Боец. Тот, кого воспитывали специально для Сэймэя.

Нисэй невольно выбрал положение подальше от Агацумы – его раздражал запах краски, которым от того разило. И как Соби выносил эту вонь? От нее же наизнанку выворачивает с их гиперчувствительностью!

Акамэ облюбовал подоконник, провел по нему рукой на предмет запыленности, а потом легко вскочил на него под пристальным взглядом Агацумы. Если так продолжится и дальше, то он на Нисэе дыру протрет, честное слово.

\- Кто ты? – не выдержал Соби.

Нисэй вздохнул, покачал головой.

\- Невежливо, Агацума-сан, вот так начинать разговор. Разве вас не учили здороваться?

 Соби в ответ нахмурился. Нет, Нисэю он, определенно, нравился. Простой и добрый. По глазам видно. Такой без приказа и мухи не обидит. И сразу понятно, что послушный, очень. Чем не сокровище?

\- Ладно, - махнул рукой Нисэй, заставляя свое Имя проявиться на среднем пальце, - это ведь неважно, так?

_Да, Соби, хороший мальчик, наблюдательный._

С лица Агацумы сошла краска. Он стал таким бледным, что теперь мог соперничать по цвету со своими чистыми полотнами. Но надо отдать ему должное - он быстро взял себя в руки и спросил:

\- Что тебе нужно?

\- Нужно? – брови поползли в притворном изумлении вверх, Нисэй стал изображать оскорбленную невинность, жаль только, что глаза издевательски блестели, но с этим нельзя было ничего поделать. – Это простой визит вежливости! Как думаешь, Агацума-сан, мы могли бы стать друзьями?

Соби, поджав губы, произнес:

\- Не думаю.

\- Почему это? Нас ведь многое объединяет! – Нисэй посмотрел на него, сузив глаза. – Или ты ревнуешь Сэймэя ко мне?

\- Сэймэй мертв.

Все-таки Агацумой манипулировать оказалось до неприличия легко. Так не интересно, весь азарт пропадает.

\- Мертв? Правда? Хм… - Нисэй потянулся в карман за сигаретами. Достал пачку, долго смотрел на нее, будто раздумывая, хочет он курить или все же нет, и хмурился. Надо же спектакль сделать правдоподобным! – Ты точно уверен?

\- Он мертв.

_Можешь повторять сколько угодно эти слова, заклинатель. Ты можешь убедить себя, но реального положения вещей это не изменит никак. В синих глазах уже появилось сомнение и… надежда. Ками-сама, еще одно жалкое существо! Его избивают, его наказывают, потом вышвыривают на помойку, а он все равно любит. До чего отвратительно!_

Нисэй еле сдержался, чтобы не скривиться. Вместо этого он сунул сигарету в рот и закурил, ожидая, что Агацума скажет что-то насчет того, что здесь не место, но тот молчал, просто смотрел.

\- Он жив, - возразил Нисэй. – Хочешь услышать его голос? Чтобы убедиться. Ты ведь его ни с кем не спутаешь, это ведь голос твоего Повелителя…

Акамэ достал из кармана телефон и набрал нужный номер. Нисэй протянул трубку Агацуме, который застыл каменным изваянием и отказывался подавать признаки жизни. Какой впечатлительный Боец!

\- Нисэй! – послышался раздраженный голос в трубке, и Соби вздрогнул, будто его по лицу ударили. – Что ты хочешь?

Довольный, точно кот, добравшийся до жбана сметаны, Нисэй улыбнулся и приложил трубку к уху.

\- Я скучаю по тебе, мой ласковый. Захотелось услышать твой голос…

Ответом ему были короткие гудки, а дальше - тишина. Разумеется, Сэймэй не собирался разговаривать со своим Бойцом, но пары слов хватило, чтобы убедить Агацуму.

Соби стоял ни жив, ни мертв. Изумленные синие глаза пялились в одну точку. Он, казалось, даже не дышал. Великолепное зрелище, скульпторы бы оценили.

\- Видишь, с ним все в порядке, - усмехнулся Нисэй, сделал еще одну затяжку и стряхнул пепел на пол. – А о тебе он не вспоминает, совсем. Ты ему никогда не был нужен. Каково это осознавать, а?

Соби неожиданно тряхнул головой, приходя в себя. Он выглядел совершенно спокойным, почти таким же собранным, как когда они только встретились, только в глубине его глаз застыла боль. Все-таки он осознал, что его выкинули за ненадобностью. Нет, пока эту мысль он еще не озвучил для самого себя. Человеческая душа – интересная штука, она никак хочет поверить в предательство, и надеется до последнего.

\- Ты мне мстишь? – спросил Агацума охрипшим от волнения голосом, еще немного и он закашляется. Нисэй даже пожалел, что не прихватил с собой водички, дабы облегчить страдания этого несчастного. Иногда же надо проявлять великодушие.

\- Месть? – усмехнулся Нисэй. – Ты, правда, считаешь, что мне есть, за что тебе мстить?

Акамэ с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Не все очевидное является истиной, бывают еще и коварные иллюзии. На первый взгляд казалось, что Нисэй пришел специально для того, чтобы сделать больно Агацуме, но все было не так. Чтобы Акамэ появился здесь из мести, ему нужно было ненавидеть, но Соби, эта жалкая марионетка, ненависти не заслуживала. Истинная ненависть она как истинная любовь, даруется только избранным и достойным. Соби же заслуживал только презрения за свою слабость. Придя сюда, Нисэй преследовал совершенно другие цели.

\- Я не знаю, - выдохнул Агацума. – И знать не хочу.

Он развернулся и широким шагом направился к аудитории. Нисэй довольно ухмыльнулся и потушил окурок об оконный откос. Это была хорошая работа, можно было собой гордиться: сомнения посеяны, остается только нанести удар в нужный момент и сокрушить. Скоро будет бой с Парой Нелюбимых, и лишить Бойца желания сражаться теперь проще простого. Вряд ли Рицка настолько хорошая Жертва, чтобы суметь поддержать Агацуму.

Нисэй сокрушит бывшего Бойца Возлюбленного, и препятствий, чтобы собственноручно убить этого маленького щенка Аояги Рицку, не останется. Разве не гениально?


	5. Chapter 5

Здесь все осталось по-прежнему. Казалось, пройди сотня лет, а Школа Семи Лун и не изменится. Она была слишком знакомой, до одури родной.  В этих стенах родилась у Нисэя надежда и разбилась на мелкие осколки невинность.

Воспоминания… Зачем они нужны?

Они шли молча. Сэймэй в новом длинном пальто величаво вышагивал впереди, широкие плечи расправились, спина гордо выпрямилась. Аояги шел в Школу, точно завоеватель, который уверен в своей победе. Он жестко контролировал все свои эмоции, и потому был в два раза опаснее обычного. Сейчас, как никогда, он походил на хищника: легкая и, на первый взгляд, ленивая походка, слишком экономные и в то же время грациозные движения – будто завидел добычу и собирается напасть, но пока не хочет привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. От Возлюбленного исходили непередаваемые волны уверенности и дикой силы, которую тот мог приручить играючи. В такие моменты Аояги если не внушал непонятный священный страх Нисэю, то невольно заставлял себя уважать.

 Найти один из терминалов системы безопасности, который был «надежно спрятан» от чужих глаз, оказалось совсем легко. Сэймэй молча коснулся панели управления, быстро ввел код доступа.

\- Пароль все еще прежний, - произнес он, довольный своими достижениями. Конечно, ведь он собственноручно взламывал систему безопасности! Нисэю вновь захотелось сказать, что тот зря так напрягался, но ума хватило промолчать. Сейчас лучше не портить Аояги настроение.

\- Да? Как небезопасно с их стороны, - прокомментировал он, хищно оскалившись.

Эти придурки из Семи Лун решили, что они настолько умные, а их системы настолько надежны, что менять пароли совершенно ни к чему. За столькими замками они ощущали себя в безопасности. А это плохое чувство, ведь усыпляет бдительность. Любую систему можно взломать, любой пароль можно вскрыть, безопасности не существует, а значит, нельзя никогда расслабляться, всегда надо быть начеку. Иначе – проиграешь.

Они забыли об этом, потому поплатятся.

Лампочка замигала зеленым, сигнализируя о том, что проход открыт. Сэймэй повернулся к Нисэю и невольно потер руки, согревая их друг о друга,  – на улице было холодно, все-таки весна еще далека, а Аояги не прихватил с собой перчатки, вот и озябли у него пальцы.

\- Рицка внутри, - сообщил он бесстрастно. – Найди его, - уже приказ, которому Нисэй должен подчиниться. Что ж, если таково желание Сэймэя… Уговор есть уговор, не так ли? Акамэ повернулся к своей Жертве всем своим видом показывая, что готов исполнить любой приказ, даже этот. Нет, особенно, этот.

\- Нисэй, найди моего Рицку, - повторил Аояги, слегка улыбаясь, ласково, нежно, именно так, как всегда хотел Нисэй. Возлюбленному нравилась притворная покорность Бойца, но для него этого недостаточно. Улыбка – страшное оружие, особенно, когда его применяет Сэймэй к Акамэ. Тогда даже мысли о неподчинении не возникает, все сопротивление куда-то уходит, оставляя легкую слабость и смирение.

\- Твоего Рицку? – Боец вцепился в это слово, точно утопающий за соломинку.

Он быстро понял, что его обрабатывают, и пытался с этим бороться. Но из-за треклятой Связи, Акамэ не мог толком сопротивляться. Именно в такие моменты приходило осознание, какую власть имеет над ним Жертва, и умереть хотелось еще сильнее.

\- Да, Нисэй. Все так, - замешательство Акамэ не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Сэймэя. – Я хочу, чтобы меня любил _только_ Рицка. Однако мы должны его испытать. Это ведь нормально?

Нисэй посмотрел на свою Жертву, приходя в себя, и усмехнулся. Только вышло как-то горько и немного жалко. Оставалось надеяться, что Аояги ничего не заметил.

\- Нормально, - кивнул Акамэ. Даже странно, что-то сегодня Сэймэй такой многословный, наверное, расчувствовался перед встречей с братом. – Но для меня такие чувства как любовь и желание быть любимым – невероятны. Просто, я в них не нуждаюсь.

Наконец-то, он проснулся. Этот изъян, этот извращенный инстинкт, который делал Нисэя «неполноценным» Бойцом. Он напомнил о реальном положении вещей. Сэймэй – важен, но не настолько, как свобода.

Сэймэй в ответ улыбнулся, снова ласково, но на Нисэя это не произвело уже никакого эффекта.

\- Нисэй, ты жалкий ребенок, - Разозлился? Никак не получалось вычислить. – Любить значит прощать. Прощать и принимать меня таким, какой я есть.

_Вот значит как. Вот, что тебе нужно, Сэймэй. У тебя много причин, чтобы ненавидеть своего Бойца. Он неполноценный, он непослушный, и еще он никогда не принимал и не примет свою Жертву такой, какая она есть. Твоя слабость, твой брат, он любил тебя именно так, как тебе хотелось, той самой чистой и невинной детской любовью, когда видишь только достоинства, а недостатков просто не существует. Потому ты и волнуешься. Рицка вырос, и так, как он любил тебя, любить больше не сможет._

Возлюбленный…

 Имя – это проклятие, клеймо на нашей коже, которое предопределяет судьбу.

\- Мне этого не понять, - ответил Нисэй, пожимая плечами.

Сэймэй сунул озябшие руки в карманы и посмотрел на своего Бойца. В темноте его прекрасные фиалковые глаза напоминали ночное небо, без звезд. Но если долго в него смотреть, задрав голову, то вскоре чувствуешь, как подкашиваются ноги и начинает кружиться голова, а потом кажется, что оно тебя затягивает, и ты не можешь этому воспротивиться. Так было и с глазами Сэймэя, поэтому Акамэ отвел взгляд первым.

\- Иди, Нисэй, - приказал Аояги, вместо ответа. Скорее всего, ему наскучило вести философские беседы, или понял, что с Нисэем – это бесполезный номер. – Да так, чтобы я тебя видел.

А это уже угрожающе. Он все еще опасался неподчинения, зато не побоялся своего Бойца отправить на «испытание» брата. Конечно. Нет, Сэймэй дураком не был, и отлично осознавал, что пока с Нелюбимым рядом Агацума, шансы на победу в авторежиме нулевые. Соби размажет его по стенке и не поморщится, если, конечно, у него будет желание это сделать. Нисэй почувствовал, как на губах появляется улыбка. Сэймэй считал, что все предусмотрел.

Зря.

 

***

До главного здания Школы было всего несколько сотен метров. Теперь можно не осторожничать, а идти уверенно, иногда ощущая, как внимательный взгляд Сэймэя упирается в спину. Он двигался сзади неслышной тенью. Аояги всегда умел подкрадываться, а это важное умение. Бойцы они хоть и не особо обращают внимание на звуки, но ощущение пространства у них очень тонкое. И сейчас, даже Нисэй, будучи Бойцом Возлюбленного, не мог определить точного местонахождения Сэймэя.

Сонные безлистные деревья, наконец, закончились, ухоженный газон с мелкой зеленой порослью травы - тоже, ноги ступили на твердый асфальт.  Знакомое до боли здание выросло перед Нисэем, Акамэ задрал голову, окинул его быстрым взглядом. Было странно возвращаться сюда не учеником, а врагом.

На ступеньках, сгорбившись, обняв себя руками, сидел человек. Нисэй на миг остановился, напрягся, насторожился, точно дикий зверь. Дыхание изменилось: глотки стали мелкими, неглубокими, такими, что стороннему наблюдателю могло показаться, что Акамэ вовсе перестал дышать. Просто так легче ощущать пространство вокруг себя и легче понять, что тебе угрожает, и что таит в себе странная фигура на ступеньках. Всего три вдоха, и Нисэй уже знает, что здесь противников нет. Это простой человек, который неведомо каким путем оказался на территории Школы. В любом случае, сегодня для него неудачный день.

\- О-о-о! Какой сюрприз! Человеческое существо – здесь! – довольно промурлыкал Нисэй, выходя из тени под свет фонарей.

Человек вздрагивает, поднимает голову.

\- Блин, напугал!

Он смешной. Большие очки, волнистые светлые волосы, уши, сплошь увешанные сережками. Смотрит и совсем не боится. Никакого инстинкта самосохранения.  Маньяков, которые выходят из темноты бояться надо, они могут тебя использовать в своих целях. Кстати, о целях… Нисэй бросил взгляд на стеклянную дверь за спиной незнакомого юноши, потом на самого человека. Кажется, Акамэ знал, как ее открыть. И эта идея ему очень понравилась…

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил Нисэй, подходя ближе. Сейчас проверим его психическую устойчивость. Сколько понадобится слов-заклинаний, чтобы обработать этого парнишку? Делаем ставки…

\- Эм… ну… тут… - неожиданно стал запинаться юноша.

\- Ждешь кого-то? Подозрительно… - голос сладкий, точно мед.

\- Ты тоже выглядишь подозрительно.

Похож на обиженного ребенка, честное слово. Замерз и умаялся ждать, да?

\- Мне можно здесь находиться, - вновь улыбнулся Нисэй, ощущая, что юноша только что попался на крючок. Теперь еще одно слово, и… все препятствия исчезнут!

\- Да? Тогда ты знаешь, что двери закрыты, и войти ты не сможешь.

\- Но у меня есть _ключ_.

Юноша вздрогнул всем телом, он уже подчинился, но еще этого не понял. Не понял, отчего его сердце забилось в груди пойманной бабочкой, быстро, отчаянно. И не понял, почему ему вдруг стало так страшно.

\- К черту ключ, - Нисэй пронзил взглядом юношу, заставляя подняться на ноги и обернуться к двери, - дверь можно просто _выбить!_

Дернуть всего за одну ниточку, и марионетка тебе подчинится. Она в твоей власти, принадлежит тебе – делай, что хочешь. Короткий взмах рукой – это приказ, подкрепленный  словом-заклинанием, и юноша подчиняется, разгоняется и с силой бросается на дверь. Нисэй наблюдает за результатом своей работы с удовольствием. Сейчас он с упоением слушает, как с хрустальным звоном бьется толстое стекло, как крупным градом сыплется на землю. Юноша все еще не может поверить в происходящее, он даже не может понять, что стекло выбил он собой. Ему кажется, что оно само по себе вдруг разбилось. Человек прикрывает лицо от осколков рукой, но силы его быстро покидают, и он падает без сознания на мраморный пол огромного холла Школы.

Нисэй подошел к бесчувственному телу, пихнул его носком сапога, проверяя, действительно ли парень отключился. Ничего. Хорошая работа.

Рядом с Акамэ возник Сэймэй, бросил бесстрастный взгляд вниз и произнес:

\- Это друг Соби.

\- Правда?

Так у этого послушного мальчика-колокольчика, смысл жизни которого только услужить своему хозяину, есть  еще и друзья? Удивительно.

\- Оставь его, у нас нет времени.

Нисэй, почувствовав, что у него проснулся инстинкт кота, который не может пройти мимо маленького милого цыпленка и не придушить его. Что ни говори, но кошки – это единственные животные, которые могут убивать ради удовольствия.

\- Плохо, - вышло почти обиженно. – Я хотел с ним закончить.

Да, Нисэй любил невинных мальчиков с ушками, но этот тоже пойдет. Тем более, он друг Соби. Но Сэймэй в ответ легко улыбнулся, он понял, что сейчас двигало Нисэем.

\- Позже.

***

Сэймэй отдал приказ, а сам ушел в другом направлении. Его шаги отдавались гулким эхом в огромном холле, окутанным полутьмой. Нисэй посмотрел на лежащего друга Агацумы, а потом усмехнулся.

_Приказ, Сэймэй? Конечно, драгоценный…_

Нисэю вряд ли светил хоть один маленький шанс найти ту информацию по блокам, которая ему так была нужна. Стоило только прикинуть свои возможности, и начинаешь понимать, что даже при самом хорошем раскладе без Аояги, в Школе, битком набитой боевыми Парами, до архива ему не добраться. Даже при его силе. Может пять-шесть Пар он и победит, а дальше попросту закончатся силы. Значит – альтернатива.

«Испытать» Рицку.

Боец Возлюбленного еще раз нехорошо усмехнулся и отправился на поиски братика Сэймэя. В любом случае, это будет интересное сражение. Нисэй давно хотел узнать, чего стоит этот щенок как Жертва. Да и кричит он, небось, когда ему больно, так сладко. Акамэ не терпелось это услышать, и он ускорил шаг.

Сигнал тревоги, а потом глупое объявление о том, что в здание проникли посторонние. Нисэй тяжело вздохнул, огорченный тем, что его считают здесь чужим. И это после того, что с ним здесь сделали? Нет в этом мире справедливости!

Рицка стоял в коридоре третьего этажа. Этот маленький сопляк, который имеет власти столько, что многим даже и не снилось. В его руках, этих маленьких, совсем детских руках, находилось, как минимум, три жизни: Соби, Сэймэя и его, Нисэя. Хотя, Нелюбимый этого, скорее всего, просто не осознавал, не понимал, что весь этот дурацкий сыр-бор затеял его обожаемый братец из-за него.

Рицка – маленький, худой и бледный. До отвращения. Сейчас он похож на настороженного черного котенка – ушки прижаты к голове, фиалковые глаза, точь-в-точь как у Сэймэя, смотрят внимательно, настороженно следят за каждым движением, ловят каждый жест. Он весь напряжен до предела, но в нем нет ни страха, ни нерешительности. Рицка знает, что нужно делать. Что ни говори, но у малявки инстинкты правильные: стоило только показаться Нисэю, Рицка уже знал – перед ним враг, и пощады не будет. Правильно все оценил, молодец, но наблюдательность сегодня не поможет.

\- Кто ты? – спросил Рицка, полы пальто дрогнули – это хвост зашевелился от возбуждения. Но голос не дрожит. Он твердый, чего и следовало ожидать от талантливой, хоть и не обученной Жертвы.

\- Рицка, беги! – вдруг закричала парочка ушастых, которые стояли рядом с Аояги-младшим. Нисэй невольно приподнял брови. Храбрость и глупость идут рука об руку, это невозможно понять с помощью разума.

Акамэ до этого обращал на парочку внимания не больше, чем на предмет мебели, ведь не противники они совсем. Но сейчас стали раздражать. Мешаются под ногами, их просто нужно убрать, и… ответить на вопрос сосунка. Он ведь еще не знает, что его братец жив, здоров и грезит им. Так почему бы не сообщить эту новость первым? Хотя… мелкого можно лишь пожалеть – надежды на то, что они с Сэймэем когда-нибудь снова встретятся, нет никакой.

\- Я – Возлюбленный, - небольшая пауза для эффекта, чтобы молокосос всецело осознал, что ему говорят, - Боец Аояги Сэймэя.

Еще никогда Нисэю не нравилось так произносить имя своей Жертвы. Этот шок, отразившийся в огромных глазах мальчишки, эта растерянность и ошеломление стоили того, чтобы на какое-то время отложить свои насущные дела и отправиться выполнять приказ Сэймэя. А еще в этих глазах загорелась обида и невероятно сладкая боль. Она выглядела так прекрасно, что Нисэй невольно облизнул губы. Но достаточно тратить время! Акамэ знал, что ему безмерно повезло застать Рицку без Бойца, и если действовать быстро, то есть приличный шанс быстро убить недомерка. Поэтому Нисэй не стал церемониться, быстро развернул боевую систему, и, улыбаясь, точно хищник, жаждущий крови, произнес одно единственное заклинание, которого вполне хватило на то, чтобы убрать мусор, мешающийся под ногами. Акамэ бил не только по Жертве, но и по Бойцу, и силы вложил столько, что хватило бы, чтобы устроить разрыв сердца для каждого. Но даже несмотря на то, что уровень защиты у ушастых был ничтожно мал, Боец в последний момент успел нейтрализовать большую часть дикой силы Нисэя, и вместо смерти мелкие отделались глубоким обмороком. Акамэ еще не решил, стоит ли их добивать, или пусть так валяются, как послышался пронзительный крик братца Сэймэя.

\- Хватит!

Нисэй взглянул на него и усмехнулся. Стоит, расставив ноги, под пальто бьется в истерике его миленький хвостик, кулачки сжаты, и смотрит решительно, без страха, а в глубине глаз, где-то на самом дне, плещется сила Жертвы. Да, сосунок в будущем обещает стать сильным, как и его брат. А может даже еще сильнее. А Сэймэй не готов к такой конкуренции, его гордость не сможет этого выдержать, потому… Нисэй сделает доброе дело.

Небольшой шаг в сторону Рицки. Сконцентрировать силу в руке, чтобы потом ударить. Времени нет, Боец может появиться в любую секунду, поэтому будет всего один удар, а за ним – смерть. Для Рицки, для Сэймэя, и, конечно же, для Нисэя.

\- У тебя был шанс сбежать, - тихо засмеялся  Акамэ. – Ты им не воспользовался. Как глупо с твоей стороны.

Рицка видел, конечно, он видел - в глазах Нисэя сейчас отражалась его смерть. У сосунка не было иллюзий на этот счет, он сразу понял, чего хочет от него Боец Возлюбленного, но остался. Снова никакого инстинкта самосохранения! Что за молодежь пошла?

\- Мне все равно!

Все, хватит. Эти крики надоели, пора его заткнуть. Навсегда!

Нисэй усмехнулся только уголками губ и стал приподнимать руку, готовясь ударить.

\- Делай так, как считаешь нужным, Рицка, - в этот же миг послышался голос Соби, который вышел из-за угла. Нисэй выругался про себя и опустил руку. Черт! Не успел, потому придется менять тактику! Даже если он сейчас ударит по Рицке, Соби сможет защитить его, а это значит, что огромное количество силы пропадет даром. Нет, так не пойдет. Вернемся к своему первоначальному плану. Это ведь намного веселее.

\- Разберись с ним! – приказ. И Соби сразу же активирует систему. Он полон решимости, он не колеблется.

Пока.

Агацума был, действительно, силен. Нисэй давно не дрался с достойным противником, он почти забыл, какое это удовольствие. В таких поединках всегда существует вероятность сокрушительного поражения и смерти. Это всегда так возбуждает.

Акамэ почувствовал, как горячая кровь заструилась по жилам, как обожгла своим желанием боя. Дыхание участилось, а концентрация достигла едва ли не вершины, когда можно закрыть глаза и кожей чувствовать не только сами заклинания, которыми будет оперировать противник, но и свет и тьму. Это было состояние, когда ощущаешь каждый удар сердца противника, каждую незаметную деталь обстановки – облупившаяся краска в углу, небольшая выбоина в стене, маленькая трещинка в стекле окна напротив. Ты чувствуешь, как течет электрический ток по проводам, как он питает лампы на потолке. Интересно, испытывает ли нечто похожее Агацума?

Неожиданно погас свет. Нисэю захотелось посмеяться над ситуацией: все происходящее так символично; как в дешевом фентезийном романе – зло готовится к нападению, и все погружается во тьму. Положительные герои остаются одни и в темноте, теперь победа зависит только от силы их духа. Но Соби не похож на героя подобного романа. Обычно, они непобедимы, сильны телом и духом, они легко могут преодолеть свою слабость. А Агацума – тряпка. Смысл его жизни – это подчинение, без него он ничто.

\- Я не собираюсь проигрывать, ведь со мной Рицка, - сказал Боец Нелюбимого. Это желание защитить, о котором Соби трубит на каждом углу вызывает только жалость. Акамэ трудно понять того, кто добровольно отказался от свободы ради подчинения. Наверное, Соби еще больший извращенец, чем сам Нисэй.

Первое заклинание сплетается само собой. Нисэй призывает на помощь силу тьмы.

\- Ночь… - произносит Боец Возлюбленного чувственно, будто обращается к любовнику, - окутай его…

Но Агацума не даром считался идеальным Бойцом. Его способности просто поражают: скорость реакции, ощущение пространства, быстрые и точные контратаки. Они были прекрасны, само совершенство, но… Связь у Рицки и Соби была почти никакой, Агацума едва мог черпать силу из своей Жертвы. Нисэю оставалось только жалеть, что рядом не стоит Сэймэй, тогда бы ему можно было наглядно продемонстрировать, что такое настоящая природная Связь, и насколько она усиливает способности.

Но эти контратаки начинали надоедать, да и сила в авторежиме имеет ограниченное количество. Наверное, пора переходить к исполнению своего коварного плана.

\- Соби, стой! – закричал Рицка, когда вдруг понял, что обмен атаками становится все чаще, а удары все тяжелее.

Агацума повиновался сразу же. Нисэй остановился, ему стало интересно, что нашло на сопляка, что он решил остановить бой.

\- Ты сказал, что Боец Возлюбленного, - немного хриплым и взволнованным голосом произнес Нелюбимый, глядя на Нисэя. – Сэймэй… он жив?

Акамэ едва остановил себя, чтобы не заржать в истерике. Мелкий бы еще через год спросил об этом! Сколько времени они сражаются, а главный вопрос до него дошел только сейчас! Ладно, ничего. Тормоз – тоже механизм. Спишем все на то, ушастый пребывает в шоке, и потому туго соображает.

\- Сэймэй жив, но у него нет ни малейшего желания возвращаться к тебе. Или к Соби. Вы не нужны ему. Что вы можете ему дать? – Нисэй насмешливо взглянул на Агацуму, который внимательно следил за каждым движением противника сквозь стекла очков. – Сэймэй быстро понял, что его Боец никчемен, что не может ему дать ему полноценной Связи. Поэтому и выкинул, как ненужный мусор. Тобой все пользуются, Агацума, а потом, когда перестают в тебе нуждаться, или находят нечто лучшее, то попросту выкидывают на помойку. Ты никому не нужен, ведь ты просто безымянная вещь…

В точку. Агацума замер на месте, не в силах дальше сражаться. А ведь Нисэй не сказал ничего нового, просто повторил то, о чем давно думал бывший Боец Сэймэя.

\- Не слушай его, Соби! – закричал Рицка.

Понял? Черт! Мелкий же должен был сидеть в шоке и молчать в тряпочку! Чего он высовывается?

\- Не слушай его!

 Рицка буквально повис на Соби, прижался, будто догадывался, что это сейчас самое действенное в данной ситуации. Нет, нет, не может такого быть! Рицка не проходил обучение на Жертву, он не должен знать, как поддерживать своего Бойца. Не должен! Черт!

-  Я всегда буду с тобой.  Я никогда тебя не брошу. Не слушай его, Соби… Не надо…

Нужно что-то делать и немедленно, иначе все старания пропадут втуне.

\- Ты можешь говорить, что угодно, Нелюбимый, но от судьбы не уйдешь, - слова Акамэ звучат как приговор. – Ты бросишь его, как только появится твой природный Боец. По-другому просто не бывает, мы все это знаем…

Но Рицка сильнее жмется к Соби, зарывается лицом в грудь, трется носом, успокаивающе, заставляя основной инстинкт Агацумы пробудиться, возобладать над слабостью. И Нисэй с ужасом наблюдает, что у недомерка это выходит. Соби вспоминает о том, что он _принадлежит_ , и это наполняет его каким-то ненормальным, непонятным для Нисэя счастьем и успокоением, и буря, которая разразилась в его душе, утихает.

\- Не верь ему, не верь… - повторяет Рицка, тихо, едва слышно, и если бы не обостренная чувствительность, Нисэй бы ни за что не услышал. – Верь мне. Я не брошу тебя, ни за что…

Акамэ неожиданно понимает, что он проиграл. Он недооценил Нелюбимого, и за это поплатился. Ощущение досады раскаленным металлом жжет внутри, хочется крушить все вокруг, хочется пришить этого щенка Рицку одним ударом, хочется видеть, как из его глаз и ушей пойдет кровь, как он будет лежать и корчится на полу от боли. Потому что эта маленькая сволочь оказалась сильнее, чем предполагалось. Потому что она знала, что делать и говорить Соби. Потому что, черт возьми, самого Нисэя никто и никогда так не поддерживал!

\- Хватит! – заорал Акамэ, чувствуя, что наблюдать за этой картиной, у него попросту больше нет сил. Эти двое… Они не должны быть такими! Их Пара ненастоящая. Они - ничто! Но почему же? Почему они себя так ведут?!

Нисэй чувствует, как ледяная ярость заполняет его. Он накапливает в руках силу, которой уже почти не осталось, готовится атаковать. Разбить. Этих двоих. Сделать им больно, потому что… так правильно. Да, это правильно. Они лгут всему миру, лгут самой природе, имитируя истинную Связь.

 И они привязывают себя друг к другу ДОБРОВОЛЬНО! Два идиота.

Нисэй атакует, но Соби, кажется, невозможно застать врасплох. Он собран, и он готов к атаке. Его защиту невозможно пробить одному, здесь нужно больше силы, намного больше. И это бесит! И перед очередной атакой противника Нисэй успевает обратиться к силе Имени и позвать свою ненавистную Жертву.

\- Это Имя даст мне поддержку… - произносит непослушными губами он.

Соби атакует, и нет возможности защититься, сил не осталось совсем, а Сэймэй не отзывается. Плохо, очень плохо. Нисэй бы открылся и позволил просто себя убить, но проклятые установки не давали. Они заставляли жить, заставляли губы шептать заклинания, которые по сути бесполезны, но мучительны для организма, в котором осталось силы-то всего пара-тройка капель. Это почти пытка, когда стремишься открыться, принять на себя удар полностью, чтобы просто умереть. Ты хочешь этого всей душой, но тело сопротивляется, колени подгибаются, но проклятая сила установок держит тебя на месте. Это мучительно и унизительно. Ты даже не можешь попросить врага, чтобы он тебя добил. Смерть так близко и так одновременно далеко.

Нисэй протягивает руку, он тянется к ней, пытается ухватить за край черного балахона, но не получается. Она только смеется над ним, над его жалкими попытками умереть.

«Убей меня, Соби, пожалуйста…»

Нисэй падает на пол, больше не в силах держаться. Земля уплывает из-под ног, а в глазах темнеет. Но это не смерть, успевает понять Акамэ. Смерть она другая, она сладкая и долгожданная, она не отравлена тошнотой и головокружением. Значит, обморок…


	6. Chapter 6

Нисэй цеплялся за спасительную тьму до последнего. Он не хотел, чтобы она его покидала, поэтому он крепко вцепился в нее обеими руками, но тьма была похожа на шелк – лишь проскальзывала сквозь пальцы. Она не хотела оставаться надолго, и потому ушла.

Первое, что услышал Акамэ, когда очнулся – это стон. Когда зрение смогло сфокусироваться, и прояснилась окружающая обстановка, стало ясно, что стонал он сам, потому что больше некому. Разве что крысы научились издавать человеческие звуки, но это вряд ли. Нисэй находился в небольшой комнате без окон с голыми стенами. Здесь было сыро и пахло плесенью. Похоже, его заперли в подвале Школы. И не только заперли. Преподаватели будто боялись, что их пленник выкинет что-нибудь этакое, и для пущей безопасности приковали его к стене. Поза оказалась донельзя неудобной – ноги почти не держали, а если и держали, то дрожали от слабости. Стальные наручники уже до мяса успели натереть запястья. Нисэй чувствовал запах собственной крови, которая медленно стекала вниз по рукам, пропитала рукава черной водолазки, в которую был одет Акамэ. Сил никаких не осталось, внутри вместо привычной и теплой энергии находился черный сгусток пустоты, мучительный, раздражающий и… голодный. Казалось, что этот сгусток грызет Нисэя изнутри. Хотя, может это только воображение разыгралось? На самом деле Бойцу очень хотелось есть. Жертвы рядом не наблюдалось, чтобы пополнить резерв силы, поэтому организм следовал самым простым и действенным для него путем – требовал калорий. Разумеется, никто Нисэя кормить не собирался. Но если он не получит пищу, то не пройдет и суток, как Акамэ не сможет пошевелить и пальцем. Если раньше он кровью не истечет. Хотя вряд ли, не такие уж и большие на запястьях раны.

Нисэй пошевелился, пытаясь найти более удобное положение; привалился спиной к прохладной и сырой стене, задрал голову и стал наблюдать, как тусклая лампочка под потолком моргает от перепадов напряжения. Думать о будущем или о сложившейся ситуации не хотелось совсем, можно было помечтать о смерти, но иллюзий Нисэю хватало и так. Оставалось только рассматривать скудную обстановку его «апартаментов» или смеяться над самим собой, потому что установки требовали найти такое положение, чтобы железные кандалы наносили наименьший вред. На такое положение физических сил почти не было, в итоге Нисэй чувствовал себя так, будто его раздирает изнутри. Но это привычно. К тому же, вряд ли придется терпеть долго, скоро Нисэй опять отключится от слабости.

Ага, а изучение обстановки оказалось не таким уж и пустым развлечением. В дальнем углу почти под самым потолком притаилась камера наблюдения. Увидеть ее сразу было проблематично, потому что она располагалась так, что свет единственной лампочки противно слепил глаза и мешал нормальному обозрению. Значит, наблюдают… Нисэй оскалился, неприятно, раздражающе, и помахал окровавленной рукой. Улыбайтесь, вас снимают скрытой камерой!

Не прошло и получаса, как массивная железная дверь противно заскрипела и отворилась. Нисэй, который решил попытаться вздремнуть, приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на визитеров. Их было двое: женщина с голубыми волосами, завязанными в два хвостика – в миру Нагиса-сэнсэй, и мужчина с перевязанными белой марлей глазами. Нисэй не сразу в мужчине узнал Рицу. Чуть приподняв голову, Акамэ присвистнул, и вместо приветствия произнес:

\- Кто это так вас, сэнсэй? – вышло так издевательски насмешливо, что Нисэй мысленно себя похвалил. Даже для него это получилось лучше обычного.

Догадаться, где Рицу получил боевые ранения, было совсем не сложно.

А лицо Нагисы надо видеть:  на нем отразился такой спектр чувств от возмущения до откровенной враждебности, что Нисэй решил, что с этой дамочкой ему стоит уединиться – убьет сразу, колебаться не будет. Она открыла рот, чтобы разразиться гневной тирадой в адрес Пары Возлюбленных, но Рицу поднял руку, останавливая ее. Та, как ни странно, послушалась, и вместо потока слов, Акамэ получил в награду испепеляющий взгляд.

\- Давно не виделись, Нисэй-кун, - произнес Рицу.

\- Я тоже рад вас видеть _живым_ и _здоровым_ , - Нисэй попытался приподняться, но у него не получилось. Вместо этого он лишь повис на цепях. Так пафосной позы не получится, а жаль… Хотя, все равно некому оценить. Нагиса не в счет. – И судя по тому, что вы предстали пред моими светлыми очами, то Сэймэя захватить у вас не вышло.

\- Верно. Но я пришел поговорить.

\- Неужели соскучились по моему обществу? – приподнял одну бровь Нисэй. – Не могу поверить.

\- Не паясничай, Нисэй-кун, тебе это не идет. Я пришел узнать кое-что, - Рицу приподнял голову в ту сторону, где сейчас стояла Нагиса, которая выглядела, как взбесившаяся кошка. Ее жажда крови настолько отчетливо читалась, что Нисэю хотелось поморщиться. К куче неприятных ощущений, которыми была полна эта комната, добавилось еще одно. – Нагиса, оставь нас, пожалуйста.

После этих слов женщина стала выглядеть так, будто ее только что ударили. Она непонимающе хлопала глазами.

\- Почему?

Нагиса не верила своим ушам, ей казалось это глупой ошибкой, но Рицу быстро пресек все сомнения.

\- Просто сделай то, о чем я прошу.

Нагиса приподняла руку, умоляюще коснулась плеча Рицу, но тот остался непреклонен.

\- Хорошо, - и направилась к двери.

\- Я позову тебя, когда закончу.

Она остановилась в дверном проеме, бросила прощальный взгляд на Рицу, потом убийственный – на Нисэя. Акамэ тоже в долгу не остался и послал воздушный поцелуй этой дамочке. Та сжала кулаки, гордо развернулась и покинула комнату. Нисэй повернул голову к Рицу, который неподвижно сидел в своей коляске.

\- Вы зря стараетесь, - сказал Акамэ. – Я ничего не скажу. И вы отлично знаете, что рычагов давления на меня нет.

Рицу в ответ лишь усмехнулся. Нисэй неожиданно ощутил страх. Он был липким и противным. Умеет сэнсэй произвести впечатление, ничего не скажешь!

\- Есть.

\- Правда? – рассмеялся Нисэй, но зерно сомнения уже было посеяно. А что если?.. Нет, быть такого не может. – Или предложите обмен? Я вам информацию о Сэймэе, а вы мне о моих блоках. Но я тоже не дурак и понимаю, что при теперешнем положении вещей, моя смерть может очень навредить моей природной Жертве, а вы никогда не подставите Сэймэя под удар.

\- Верно.

\- И все равно считаете, что я буду с вами разговаривать? – с сомнением спросил Нисэй.

Рицу никогда дураком не был, более того, самого Нисэя дураком никогда не считал, поэтому его уверенность внушала опасения.

\- Да. Только… чтобы рассказать нужную мне информацию, не обязательно нужно твое согласие.

\- Звучит интересно, - прокомментировал Нисэй, стараясь вложить в свой голос как можно больше самоуверенности и недоверия.

\- Ты забыл об одной вещи, Нисэй-кун, - хрипло рассмеялся сэнсэй, и Акамэ ощутил новый приступ страха. Было в Рицу нечто настолько пугающее, что перед ним бледнел даже злой гений Сэймэя. Хотя, Аояги был еще молод, ему есть к чему стремиться. – Установки. Их ведь использовать можно по-разному. В своем роде ты уникален, Нисэй-кун: бесчисленное множество разного рода блоков и установок… Есть и такие, о которых ты даже не подозреваешь.

Плохо. Очень плохо. Потому что все, о чем сейчас говорят Нисэю – чистейшая правда. Рицу нет нужды лгать.

\- Я, наверное, должен тащиться от своей «уникальности», не правда ли? – язвительно поинтересовался Нисэй, но был проигнорирован.

Рицу продолжил свои объяснения.

\- Есть несколько слов-ключей - ты ведь Боец, ты знаешь, что это такое. Стоит мне только их назвать, ты расскажешь все, что мне нужно.

\- Гениально! - усмехнулся Нисэй, хотя ему самому было совсем не весело. Он подозревал, что Семь Лун напичкало его любопытными подарками, но даже и думать не думал, что они могут оказаться такими!

\- Благодарю, - Рицу слегка наклонил голову. – Как видишь, Нисэй-кун, я немного нездоров, поэтому с разговором надо поторопиться. Начнем?

Не слушать. Не слушать этого ублюдка. Отключить слух, сконцентрироваться на окружающем пространстве, сконцентрироваться на боли в израненных запястьях, на собственном самочувствии, на слабости, на сырости и на противном запахе плесени, на холодной стене под его спиной, но не слушать. Если слова-ключи, тогда есть шанс защититься именно так, и только так…

\- Скажи мне, Нисэй-кун, какие цели преследует Аояги Сэймэй.

Он же не слушает! Так почему? Почему он слышит, как звучит этот противный, немного хриплый и надменный голос в его голове? Как?!

\- Я не знаю, - и это правда. Отвратительная правда. И он не может сопротивляться, не может не отвечать.

\- Поделись своими догадками на этот счет.

Нисэй хочет воспротивиться, до боли закусывает губу, зажмуривается, отчаянно сопротивляется, но установки, как всегда, оказываются сильнее. Они крошат волю Нисэя так, как камень крошится в песок.

-  Сэмэю нужно, чтобы его брат, Аояги Рицка, любил его, но две Жертвы не могут мирно сосуществовать друг с другом, рано или поздно они начнут конкурировать и это приведет к бою, - Рицу кивнул, давая понять, что понимает, о чем речь, поощряет к продолжению. – Сэймэй хочет изменить положение вещей. Он хочет изменить мир так, чтобы в нем было место для них двоих.

Когда Нисэй замолчал, Рицу некоторое время задумчиво пожевывал губу, обрабатывая информацию.

\- Что ж, это логично. Но глупо.

Конечно, глупо, но Сэймэй не из тех людей, которые подстраиваются под мир, ему нужно, чтобы мир подстраивался под него. Это создает много проблем, но в этом суть Жертвы. Жертва не подчиняется, Жертва управляет.

\- Где сейчас находится Сэймэй? – задал очередной вопрос Рицу.

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Он непредсказуем.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул сэнсэй, и Акамэ почувствовал, что его только что отпустили. Нисэй вновь обрел контроль над собой и своим языком. – Нагиса, возвращайся, я закончил.

Она вошла почти сразу, бросила обеспокоенный взгляд на Рицу. Странные существа женщины, все пекутся о тех, кого любят, все боятся их оставить рядом с клеткой тигра, даже прекрасно зная, что хищник на таком расстоянии не опасен.

\- Спасибо за информацию. Ты очень помог, Нисэй-кун, - поблагодарил Минами.

Рицу кивнул Нагисе, давая понять, что он сказал все, что хотел. Она взялась за ручки инвалидной коляски и покатила ее к выходу. У Акамэ сил на то, чтобы проводить их взглядом не оставалось, тело обмякло и повисло на кандалах. До слуха донеслось  несколько слов, которые говорил сэнсэй женщине.

\- Держите его сутки без еды. По истечении можете снять кандалы, сил у него, чтобы брыкаться, не останется совсем; и переводите его на внутривенное питание. Его должно быть достаточно, чтобы поддерживать в нем жизнь, но не более.

Нисэю было уже все равно. Он чувствовал нечеловеческую усталость. Ему казалось, что его мозг только что изнасиловали, вывернули на изнанку, рассмотрели, а потом запихнули обратно.

То, что Рицу наделен властью над сознанием Нисэя, тоже в восторг не приводило. Но были и другие чувства. В полутемной сырой комнате, закованный, Акамэ чувствовал себя самым никчемным и никому не нужным человеком в мире, который родился по ошибке.

Весна – отвратительное время года. Весной всегда хочется быть кому-то необходимым.


	7. Chapter 7

Нисэй не знал, сколько прошло времени. В его «апартаменты» больше никто не заходил – следовали приказу Рицу. Без нужной энергии, слабость усиливалась с каждой минутой, и если раньше Акамэ как-никак мог держаться на ногах, то теперь они ему отказали.  Нисэй повис на кандалах, уронив голову - не было сил, чтобы пошевелить и пальцем, а сознание стало вялым, перед глазами все плыло, обещая скорый обморок. Установки, которые раньше недовольно ворчали о том, что запястья ранятся об острые края, теперь замолкли, а может, просто Нисэй дошел до того состояния, что даже их мог не слушать. Он не знал.

Какое-то время Акамэ пытался обмозговать ситуацию. То, что его положение, хуже некуда, было понятно и ежу. Идеи, как отсюда сбежать, отсутствовали. Вряд ли Нисэй так важен для своей природной Жертвы, что тот полезет в разворошенное осиное гнездо его спасать. А больше надеяться было не на кого, поэтому Нисэй медленно выдохнул, признавая теперь свое окончательное и сокрушительное поражение. Все, конец. Впереди у него только жизнь растения: его будут кормить внутривенно, он будет «жить», но даже шелохнуться, а не то что попытаться сбежать, не сможет. Не очень-то гуманно. Но решение Семи Лун не могло не восхищать: каким изящным оно было! Убить Акамэ они не могли – неизвестно, как это обернется для Сэймэя, а обезвредить таким образом – запросто. Вроде Боец и жив, но бесполезен.

А еще Семь Лун теперь возьмутся за Аояги Рицку – это понятно, к бабке не ходи. Используя братца Сэймэя можно убить сразу несколько зайцев одним выстрелом: получить Жертву, равную по силе, а то и превосходящую Сэймэя; и обзавестись «рычагом» управления Возлюбленного. Чем больше размышлял над этим Нисэй, тем больше убеждался, что чокнутая мамаша Аояги зря не сделала аборт, когда забеременела своим вторым сыном. В половине всех бед виноват этот недомерок.

Нисэй приоткрыл глаза, пытаясь сфокусироваться на грязном полу под ногами, но не получалось – все плыло. Во рту было до отвращения сухо, губы потрескались, язык во рту распух от недостатка влаги. Хотелось пить. Голода уже не было, он ушел куда-то вглубь, затаился вместе с установками. Умереть бы сейчас здесь…

Тихо скрипнула дверь, а потом послышались чьи-то шаги. Голова у Нисэя сейчас была настолько тяжелой, что поднять ее не представлялось возможным. Да и зачем ему сейчас смотреть на своего тюремщика? Лучше уж отключиться, пребывать в бессознательном состоянии намного приятнее, чем так. Появление «посетителя» говорило о том, что или обещанные сутки подошли к концу; или Нисэя пришли напоить, дабы он не откинул коньки от обезвоживания. Надо отдать проницательности Рицу должное, «брыкаться» Акамэ не может совсем, сейчас он и веки-то разлепит с трудом, а пошевелить пальцем для него вовсе стоит нечеловеческих усилий. Надо привыкать, такое состояние продлится теперь долго.

Шаги стихли. Тюремщик остановился напротив пленника, рассматривая его. Хотелось сказать какую-нибудь язвительную колкость, но язык сейчас находился в нерабочем состоянии.

А потом…

Пальцы уверенно и властно коснулись подбородка Нисэя, заставили поднять голову. Акамэ приоткрыл глаза. Перед ним предстала черная расплывчатая фигура. Зрение долго не могло фокусироваться на визитере, но когда это произошло, Нисэй забыл, как дышать. Нет, этого не могло быть! Это галлюцинации, все мерещится от слабости!

\- Нисэй, ты такой жалкий.

Или все же не показалось, и это действительно _он?_

Клацнула защелка на кандалах – одна, потом вторая. Акамэ полетел в сторону пола, но сильные руки его подхватили, прижали к знакомо пахнущему жесткому материалу пальто.

\- До чего ты себя довел, даже смотреть противно, - брезгливо.

Нисэй сейчас напоминал самому себе сломанную куклу, которая безвольно повисла в чужих руках. Голова запрокинулась назад, черная грива слипшихся от пота и сырости помещения волос свесилась вниз, рот приоткрылся. Нисэй наблюдал за неожиданным визитером из-под полуопущенных густых угольно-черных ресниц. Знакомое лицо по-прежнему казалось расплывчатым, и поэтому, когда Акамэ смотрел в глаза, ему казалось, что он видел в них совершенно новое, невозможное для этого человека выражение. Было похоже на беспокойство. Но этого ведь не могло быть.

Его перехватили поудобнее – одна рука плотно обхватила талию, сильнее прижимая к колючему материалу пальто, вторая рука скользнула по шее, легла на затылок, чуть надавила, заставляя собрать последние силы и снова приподнять голову. Нисэй, который никогда не знал, как это, когда к тебе прикасается твоя Пара, почувствовал, что те участки кожи, где скользнули ее пальцы, загорелись огнем, больно закололи и защипали. Сейчас это было мучительно неприятно, хотелось отстраниться, уйти от прикосновения, но Акамэ оказался слишком слаб для этого.

\- Не дергайся, - будто мысли его прочитали.

Нисэй моргнул, высказывая готовность повиноваться, хотя искренне не понимая, как он может дергаться, если едва находит силы, чтобы дышать. Вскоре Акамэ стало ясно, что имелось ввиду.

Это случилось совсем уж неожиданно: мягкие губы коснулись его губ так легко, что Нисэй на миг подумал, что ему показалось. Но нет, это не морок, потому что с первым прикосновением в Бойца Возлюбленного полилась обжигающе горячая энергия, которой ему так не хватало все это время. Вначале это оказалось настолько болезненным, что потемнело в глазах. Но чужие губы сильнее прижались ко рту Нисэя, и поток энергии увеличился. Боль неожиданно пропала, и вместо нее проснулась жажда до этого тепла, что дарили ему. Нисэй стал пить, жадно, едва не захлебываясь. Он чувствовал, как энергия разливается по  телу, возвращая силы, дышать становится легче, а сердцебиение учащается, спешит разнести ее по всему измученному организму. Акамэ казалось, что он – пустыня, в которой наконец-то пошел дождь.

\- Сэймэй… - срывается с его губ, когда Аояги чуть отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть, как действует на его Бойца «лечение». Голос у Нисэя хриплый, непослушный, до отвращения сухой, как и его рот, но звучит он чувственно, измученно и умоляюще. Ему нужна еще энергия, того, сколько он получил, недостаточно.

Нисэй сам тянется к Аояги, требуя продолжения, касается его губ, осторожно, несмело, ожидая каждый миг, что его грубо отпихнут в сторону. Но этого не происходит - наверное, Сэймэй понимает, что Нисэю нужно гораздо больше, и дает.

Акамэ никогда не брал энергию у Жертвы таким образом, он даже не представлял, что с Сэймэем возможно подобное. Энергия перестала быть обжигающей, сейчас она стала потрясающе вкусной, свежей и живительной, точно родниковая вода. Нисэй пил ее и не мог напиться, он слизывал ее с губ своей Жертвы, он прижимался плотнее к своему восхитительному источнику.  От силы, которая заполнила его, Акамэ чувствовал себя совсем хмельным и немного безумным. Он тянулся к Аояги навстречу, он раскрывался перед ним, умоляя, чтобы это не прекращалось, но желания Нисэя здесь имели мало значения.

Сэймэй отстранился, взглянул в лицо своего Бойца, на которое вернулся здоровый румянец, и, удовлетворенный своими достижениями, выпустил Нисэя из объятий. Акамэ на ногах не удержался и шлепнулся на пол. Все еще одурманенный, он сидел, пытаясь придти в себя. Сверху вниз на него смотрел Сэймэй. До сих пор не верилось, что он пришел сюда за ним.

\- У нас почти не осталось времени. Ты ходить сможешь?

Нисэй задрал голову, его взгляд скользнул по припухшим от недавнего поцелуя губам Сэймэя. Выглядело это так нереально, что Акамэ снова показалось, будто ему снится сон.

\- Смогу, но сражаться не получится.

\- Я знаю, - величественно кивнул Сэймэй. -  Вставай, мы уходим.

Нисэй в ответ кивнул и стал подниматься на ноги. Они тряслись и всячески сопротивлялись эксплуатации, но Акамэ с завидным упорством пытался заставить их работать. Пожалуй, он переоценил свои силы. Хватит ли ему их, чтобы выбраться отсюда? Конечно, запасы энергии были пополнены, но в организме все равно ощущался недостаток калорий. В любом случае, выбора у него все равно нет, так что придется. Для Сэймэя слабость - это не оправдание. 


	8. Chapter 8

Все же Сэймэй был достоин восхищения. Когда он не хотел быть обнаруженным, даже самая лучшая система охраны не могла его засечь. Казалось, что все хитрые ловушки он видел насквозь и не только обходил стороной, но и предупреждал о них Нисэя. В итоге они выбрались из Школы за считанные минуты, но они все равно казались вечностью – таким слабым и измученным Акамэ еще никогда себя не чувствовал. Когда приятное возбуждение от «поцелуя» прошло, не замедлило появиться ощущение беспомощности вкупе со слабостью. В итоге – дыхание срывалось, пот лил градом, ноги подкашивались, но гордость вела вперед. А еще страх. Только выйдя на свет, Акамэ неожиданно понял, что боялся остаться в заключении у Семи Лун до конца своих дней. Сейчас он испытывал к Сэймэю нечто сродни благодарности, хотя и отлично понимал, что тот спасал его далеко не из альтруистических побуждений.

Уже за территорией Школы, в густом лесу, Нисэй понял, что достиг своего предела. Вливание небольшого количества энергии дало свои результаты, но дальнейшего насилия организм терпеть не захотел.  Акамэ споткнулся о выступающий корень какого-то дерева и больше не встал…

…Приходил в себя Нисэй быстро и болезненно резко: он вздрогнул всем телом и распахнул глаза. Белый потолок. Не знакомый. И это не его камера – здесь не сыро, светло и тепло, а руки не закованы в кандалы. Сам Нисэй в одних пижамных штанах лежит на разложенном диване, свежие белые простыни пахнут цветочным кондиционером для белья. Нет, это, определенно, не его камера, да и на больничную палату тоже не смахивает.  Нисэй повернул голову, осмотрелся вокруг. Небольшая комната оказалась незнакомой: белые обои с бледно-розовыми цветами, аккуратные занавески на окнах, в которые светит весеннее солнце. Из мебели – небольшой шкаф, письменный стол, на котором стоит включенный ноутбук и, конечно, диван, который сейчас занимал Нисэй. Довершал картину взлохмаченный друг Агацумы, которым недавно Акамэ выбивал дверь.

Его звали Кайдо Кё, кажется. Он сидел на полу, сиротливо притулившись к стенке, очки съехали на бок, а сам их обладатель мирно посапывал. Пасторальная картина, ничего не скажешь, но интересно другое: что он здесь делает?

\- Ты пришел в себя, - не вопрос, а утверждение.

Нисэй приподнялся и увидел свою Жертву, стоящую в дверях. Сэймэй держал в руках глиняную чашку с дымящимся напитком.

 Значит, они все же выбрались…

\- Только что, - произнес Акамэ и закашлялся. У него пока были проблемы с речью.

Сэймэй сделал несколько шагов в сторону своего Бойца и протянул чашку. Нисэй было потянулся, краем глаза заметив, что его запястья аккуратно перемотаны бинтами, но рука неожиданно задрожала, отказываясь повиноваться. Аояги никак не прокомментировал происходящее, лишь приблизился, положил на затылок руку, поддерживая,  а затем поднес кружку к губам. В ней оказался крепкий куриный бульон, совсем не соленый, противный, но полезный. Несколько небольших капелек скатилось по подбородку, упало на голую грудь Акамэ. Когда бульон закончился, Сэймэй достал из кармана салфетку и вытер ему лицо. Нисэй же в это время начал широко улыбаться.

\- Может, купишь мне слюнявчик, милый?

Аояги закончил, скомкал салфетку, а затем равнодушно поинтересовался.

\- Пить хочешь?

Нисэй кивнул, а Аояги молча покинул комнату, наверное, за водой отправился. Было странно осознавать, что о тебе заботится Сэймэй. Он никогда не прикасался к своему Бойцу, и теперь Нисэй чувствовал себя непривычно. Нет, ему нравилось. Ему хотелось потереться щекой о протянутую руку и заурчать, точно коту, просто… Все это: заботливый Сэймэй, бульон, прикосновения – казались какими-то дикими и нереальными.

В другом углу комнаты зашевелился Кайдо, привлекая к себе внимание. Нисэй медленно повернул голову, и встретился с заспанными, но любопытными глазищами. Некоторое время он рассматривал Акамэ, а потом в них мелькнуло узнавание.

\- О! Ты тот парень, что был у входа в Школу! – воскликнул он.

Нисэй приподнял бровь, насмешливо глядя на юношу. То, что им дверь выбили, он, похоже, не помнит.

Кайдо заерзал на полу, пытаясь найти более удобное положение, и Акамэ заметил, что руки у парня связаны. Только зачем? От Сэймэя ведь даже с развязанными руками далеко не убежишь. Загадка. Но не столь важная и интригующая, как та, что здесь вообще этот юноша делает? Зачем его с собой прихватил Сэймэй?

Вернулся Возлюбленный с водой, бросил короткий и невыразительный взгляд на Кайдо, а потом опустился на край дивана рядом с Нисэем. Акамэ в этот раз даже и не пытался взять стакан в руки. А зачем это нужно, когда рядом есть Аояги, который позаботится обо всем? Сэймэй где-то головой стукнулся, не иначе, раз ведет себя так. Или грядет конец света.

\- Постарайся не пролить.

Нисэю захотелось захихикать. У Жертвы, наверное, закончились салфетки.

\- Тут уж как получится, мой драгоценный.

Едва зримо дернулся черный пушистый хвост, который сейчас особенно выделялся на белоснежных простынях. Да, сегодня Сэймэй являет чудеса выдержки, и из-за этого Акамэ хотелось его вывести из себя. Просто так, из вредности.

Нисэй в этот раз специально пил долго. Он наслаждался близостью своей Жертвы, легкими и экономными прикосновениями, теплом его тела. Хотелось придвинуться еще ближе - сократить расстояние между ними, коснуться его дрожащими руками. Все же, находиться рядом с Сэймэем – это донельзя приятно, жаль, что это бывает так редко. Нисэй чуть отстранился, показывая, что достаточно напился; поддерживающая рука сразу исчезла, и Акамэ не удержался и упал на подушки. Сэймэй некоторое время смотрел на него, о чем он думал, угадать не представлялось возможным, ведь в глазах совершенно ничего не отражалось, но почему-то вновь дернулся кончик хвоста, привлекая внимание.

\- Ты говорил с кем-то из руководства Семи Лун? – спросил Аояги.

\- Было дело.

Нисэй опустил глаза, посмотрел на хвост. Не удержался и накрыл его ослабевшей рукой. Чисто из эксперимента, чтобы посмотреть, как на это отреагирует Сэймэй. Вряд ли он сейчас начнет применять свои «методы воспитания», не для того он столько старался, чтобы придушить здесь своего Бойца. Нужно пользоваться случаем, и немного побесить Аояги.

\- С кем?

Сэймэй зло дернул хвостом из стороны в сторону, жесткие черные волоски защекотали ладонь, вырываясь.

\- Рицу-сэнсэй. Ты хорошо над ним поработал, жаль мало, - говорить об этом было неприятно. Навевает воспоминания, и злит…

Хвост вернулся, накрыл руку мягким покрывалом.

\- Что он спрашивал?

Нисэй поддался искушению, перевернул руку и попытался сжать его в руке. Как только это произошло, Сэймэй подскочил, точно ужаленный, бросил рассерженный взгляд на Нисэя, но тот отлично понимал, что наказания сейчас ждать не надо.

 Аояги пару мгновений раздумывал, как поступить, а потом ровно произнес:

\- Договорим позже. Тебе сейчас нужно поспать.

Комнату он покинул как-то чересчур спешно, хотя хорошо не знавши Сэймэя, этого и не скажешь. Нисэй проводил Возлюбленного взглядом, а потом рассмеялся, правда это не продлилось долго – сил по-прежнему не было. Когда Нисэй остановился, то поймал на себе непонимающий взгляд Кайдо. Ну да, тому-то с пола не видно было, как Акамэ издевался над хвостом своей Жертвы. Жаль, много пропустил.

 

***

Проснулся Нисэй, когда стемнело. В комнате царил полумрак, шторы на окнах были плотно задернуты. Единственным источником света являлся неяркий монитор ноутбука, за которым сидел Сэймэй и что-то сосредоточенно печатал. Нисэй чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и почти здоровым – сон, еда и близость Жертвы делали свое дело. Бойцы вообще быстро восстанавливаются, так что ничего удивительного.

Нисэй сел, тряхнул головой, встретился взглядом с заинтересованным взглядом Кайдо, который вытягивал шею – небось надоело много часов сидеть на полу без движения и развлечения, вот и интересно ему было, что там на диване происходит.

\- Тебе нужно в душ, от тебя крысами воняет, - сказал Сэймэй, не оборачиваясь.

В кои-то веки Нисэй был согласен с Возлюбленным.

\- Боюсь, без посторонней помощи не смогу помыться. Ни мочалку удержать не смогу, ни голову намылить… - конечно, это было чистой воды издевательством. Хотя, в свете последних событий, могло и статься так, что Сэймэй решит помочь и в этом. Как бы это было замечательно: Аояги берет мочалку и трет спинку… От этой мысли Нисэй едва не замурлыкал.

\- Ничего, справишься.

Нисэй вздохнул и откинул край одеяла. Зверски хотелось курить, да только сигарет в этом доме вряд ли найдешь, да и Сэймэй развыступается так, что пожалеешь о том дне, когда сделал свою первую затяжку. На его территории не курят. А это была как раз его территория, скорее всего, одна из «конспиративных» квартир. Хотя, были бы сигареты, а там проблему можно решить, например, выйти на лестничную клетку.

\- Какой ты черствый, милый, - капризно укорил Сэймэя его Боец.

\- Не вымоешься, как следует, спать с тобой не буду.

Спать? Нисэй растерянно захлопал глазами, благо никто не видел его растерянности в темноте. Спать? Спать. Акамэ что, что-то пропустил? Или Аояги и, правда, головой обо что-то ударился? А может, его подменили?

\- Ты наконец-то осознал, как меня любишь?

Сэймэй дернул хвостом. Сидя на стуле, он у него свешивался почти до самого пола. Нисэй смотрел на него и думал, что его можно вместо метлы использовать.

\- Ты видишь здесь еще кровати? На полу спать я не намерен.

Какая железная логика! Кроватей-диванов больше нет, Боец пока слаб, и гнать его спать на пол нельзя, а то простудится еще, вот и решил Сэймэй лечь с ним. Аплодисменты!

В ответ Нисэй почти по-кошачьи фыркнул и поднялся. Вначале закружилась голова, комната резко стала уходить из-под ног, острой болью пронзило виски. Акамэ наклонил голову, застыл в ожидании, пока все «радости» слабости пройдут. Позже, когда немного полегчало, он несмелыми шагами отправился на поиски ванной комнаты. Да, душ принять будет проблематично…

Бинты на запястьях промокли, а бурые кровяные пятна на них стали еще уродливее. К тому же ходить с этим оказалось донельзя неудобно, поэтому после душа, вытеревшись кое-как большим пушистым полотенцем, Нисэй сидел на краю дивана и зубами пытался развязать узлы на бинтах – одной рукой сделать это никак не получалось. Сэймэй долго сидел за компьютером и делал вид, что работает, но Акамэ знал, что чавканье, доносящееся с его стороны, Возлюбленного неимоверно раздражает. В итоге, тот не выдержал, встал, взял ножницы и избавил своего Бойца от увлекательного занятия по облизыванию бинтов. Жаль. Когда Нисэй чем-то занимался, то курить хотелось не так сильно.

В итоге, Акамэ подпер рукой подбородок и стал размышлять, где взять сигарет. До ближайшего магазина он сейчас дойдет вряд ли, и послать за ними некого. Попросить у соседей? Нет, Сэймэй не даст этого сделать. Так что же делать? Взгляд упал на Кайдо. Время было уже позднее, и он тихо дремал, прислонившись к стенке. Взгляд Нисэя скользнул по фигуре парня, отмечая каждую выпуклость, которая могла сойти за пачку сигарет, спрятанную в кармане. При плохом освещении «выпуклостей» было как-то подозрительно мало. Решив не мучиться, а пойти и проверить, Нисэй поднялся с дивана.

Юноша спал чутко, поэтому когда Нисэй приблизился к нему, он сразу же проснулся и потер глаза. Вначале его взгляд уперся в узкие бедра Акамэ, потом поднялся выше – к пупку, минуя пах; по голой груди, задержался на мокрых нечесаных волосах, а только потом дошел до лица.

\- Что? – спросил он, игнорируя хищную улыбку на лице.

Странно, но он совсем не боялся, может, считал Нисэя еще не совсем поправившимся? Тогда надо ему показать истинное положение вещей, чтобы впредь не ошибался.

\- Вставай давай, - ласково, но с интимным обещанием в голосе.

Кайдо колебался, но отлично понимал, что находится в невыгодном положении, и сопротивляться не в его интересах, поэтому поднялся на ноги. Нисэй церемониться не стал, он навалился на юношу, прижимая его к стенке, сноровисто раздвигая колени друга Агацумы. Тот весь напрягся, сжался. Сердце под рукой Нисэя билось часто-часто, как у пойманной птички. Нисэю понравилось это сравнение. Кайдо сейчас, действительно, был похож на пойманную птичку – беспомощный такой, слабый. Немного пахнет кровью – поранился стеклом, когда штурмовал дверь; немного пахнет потом – и это не неприятно и даже возбуждающе. А еще было забавно ощущать, как он сжался в комочек, ожидая, что его сейчас изнасилуют. Конечно, он ведь не знал, что Нисэю от него надо. Хотя, мысль об изнасиловании звучала заманчиво.

Нисэй усмехнулся ему на ухо специально, чтобы горячее дыхание обожгло кожу, послало стайку мурашек вниз по спине. Кайдо еще и на удивление чувствителен. Можно поставить коня против дохлой кошки, что возбудить малыша, а потом заставить стонать – проще простого. Даже стараться не обязательно.

Нисэй чуть отстранился, чтобы удобнее было лапать паренька, провел рукой по груди, огладил упругие ягодицы, немного сжал. Он ощутил, как напряжение покидает Кайдо, а дыхание его становится более глубоким и прерывистым. Забавно. А ведь у Нисэя тоже давно никого не было, неделя, а может больше, прошла с тех пор, как у него случился последний секс. Надо отметить, что у этого малыша довольно аппетитная задница – округлая, упругая, аккуратная, будто созданная для любви. Интересно, пользовался ли ей Агацума, когда Сэймэй ему отказывал? Наверное, да.

Акамэ еще раз погладил ягодицы, прежде чем добрался до заветного кармана, в котором нашлась вожделенная пачка сигарет. Надо было срочно заканчивать с этим цирком, иначе Нисэй нагнет этого ягненка прямо тут, а этого сейчас лучше не делать.

 Коснувшись обнаженной шеи Кайдо горячим дыханием, Акамэ чуть приподнял, голову и издевательски-презрительно шепнул:

\- Маленькая шлюшка! – его шепот хлестнул не хуже пощечины.

Вместе с тем, руки подцепили пачку сигарет и вытянули из кармана. Нисэй сделал шаг назад, оглядывая свою добычу. Внутри оказалось пять немного измятых сигарет. Не густо, но на первое время хватит. Акамэ усмехнулся и не удержался, одну из сигарет взял в рот. Так, теперь нужно найти огонь, и можно идти на площадку курить.

«Да… в этой жизни все-таки есть счастье», - довольно думал Акамэ, глядя, на свернувшегося в компактный комочек Кайдо на полу. Выглядел он как щенок, которого только что избили. 


	9. Chapter 9

Нисэй лежал на боку, наблюдая, как Сэймэй выключает компьютер, потом подходит к шкафу, достает пижаму и удаляется переодеваться. Никак не верилось, что эту ночь они проведут в одной постели. Раньше Акамэ и помыслить не мог, что такое возможно, учитывая характер их отношений.  Обоих устраивала установившаяся дистанция, но сейчас… Нисэй понимал – Сэймэй что-то задумал, и поэтому ему нужен здоровый и сильный Боец, как можно скорее, вот и ведет себя, точно заботливая мамочка. Другое дело, что отношение к Аояги даже ввиду чудесного вызволения его, Нисэя, из темницы ничуть не изменилось. Акамэ по-прежнему не хотел быть оружием и не горел желанием подчиняться.

Сэймэй вернулся в пижаме. Рубашка была застегнута на все пуговицы, это наводило на мысль, что он опасался приставаний со стороны своего Бойца. Конечно, Аояги ведь не знал, что Нисэю казалось самой худшей идеей в мире переспать с Возлюбленным – их Связь могла усилиться, а Акамэ до панической дрожи боялся, что может потерять волю к сопротивлению. Но раз Сэймэй так старательно не замечал очевидного, то грех его не подразнить. Нисэй обольстительно улыбнулся, и, чуть приподнявшись, похлопал по подушке, которая лежала рядом с ним.

\- Ложись уже, мой ласковый, я заждался.

Сэймэй смерил его предупреждающим взглядом, на что Нисэй только тихо и кокетливо засмеялся, но отодвинулся к стене, освобождая пространство для Возлюбленного.

\- Смотри, без фокусов, - сказал Аояги и улегся рядом.

\- Конечно, сладкий, - с готовностью согласился тот, но интонации говорили об обратном.

Сэймэй лег на спину: руки вдоль тела, взгляд устремлен в потолок. Будто девственница в ожидании первой брачной ночи! Ну и как тут удержаться и не поддразнить его? Провоцирует же!

Нисэй подождал пару минут для того, чтобы Жертва немного расслабилась и решила, что никто к ней, такой девственной, приставать не собирается, а потом придвинулся чуть ближе и закинул на Сэймэя ногу.

\- Нис-сэй!.. – прошипел сквозь сжатые зубы Аояги, тихо зазвенела Нить Связи, и Акамэ решил, что его сейчас ударят, но нет, обошлось.

\- Что? – невинно спросил он, приподнявшись. Несколько прядей его длинных черных волос мазнули Сэймэя по груди. Интересно, что он чувствовал?

\- Ногу убери.

\- Не получится, драгоценный. Видишь ли, когда я не один в постели, то не смогу уснуть, пока не прижмусь к источнику тепла.  Так что придется терпеть.

Сэймэя не впечатлило. А жаль, хорошая ложь получилась.

\- Убирайся, я сказал!.. – прошипел он, точно ядовитый змей. Натянутая Нить Связи почти причиняла боль.

Нисэй несчастно вздохнул и отодвинулся, но недалеко. Хоть физический контакт они разорвали, Акамэ ясно ощущал тепло, исходящее от Жертвы.

\- Не волнуйся, судьба моя, твои ушки меня не интересуют, - он приподнялся над Сэймэем, заглянул в его лицо. На губах Бойца играла насмешливая улыбка. – Я же знаю, что ты их бережешь для своего братца Рицки. Не могу же я…

Последнее слово оказалось заглушено стоном боли, который неожиданно сорвался с губ. Боль была острой: будто сотни лезвий резали изнутри, превращая внутренние органы в кровавую кашу. Нисэй свалился на подушку, прикусив губу, чтобы не застонать. Нужно перетерпеть, ведь скоро Аояги надоест, и все прекратится.

Сэймэй перевернулся на бок, подпер рукой голову, спокойно наблюдая за мучениями Нисэя. Все-таки Акамэ умудрился перегнуть палку, вот и получил. Не то, чтобы он жалел об этом…

\- Ты принадлежишь мне, Нисэй, и твое сердце в моих руках. Мне ничего не стоит уничтожить тебя. Даже твои установки здесь бессильны.

Боль чуть отступила, и Акамэ смог усмехнуться. Иногда Сэймэй поражал своими суждениями. Например, о том, что Нисэй гордился тем, что в его голове основательно покопались.

\- Как бы то ни было, я твоя Пара. Ты не способен убить меня, - возразил Акамэ.

_Если не будешь пребывать в состоянии аффекта, конечно._

\- Ты сомневаешься во мне? – голос смягчился, стал притворно-ласковым, но в нем зазвучала угроза.

\- Я никому не принадлежу, - упрямо отозвался Нисэй, он понимал, что с его стороны – верх глупости говорить эти слова, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. – Тем более тебе. Спокойной ночи, Сэймэй.

Акамэ отвернулся к стене и прикрыл глаза. Короткое противостояние вымотало его. Он еще не настолько выздоровел, чтобы достойно сопротивляться своей Жертве.

Послышался легкий шелест одеяла - Сэймэй заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, а потом затих. Тихо тикали часы, висящие на стене, едва слышно дышал Кайдо, устроившийся у стены, от Аояги же не исходило ни звука, ощущалось только странное тепло, которое уютно укутывало изможденное тело Нисэя.

\- Ты глупец, Нисэй, - послышалось после нескольких минут тишины, - и этого не исправить.

Акамэ не собирался возражать. Правду о себе он и так знал. Лучше попытаться уснуть, ведь сон – превосходное лекарство, а выяснить отношения с Аояги можно и завтра на свежую голову. Но сон не шел, мысли в голове и не собирались успокаиваться. Нисэй испытывал какое-то необъяснимое беспокойство, но никак не мог определить его причину. Не от Сэймэя точно – его близость, наоборот, успокаивала. Здесь что-то другое…

Вдруг энергия Аояги изменилась: перестала быть такой откровенно враждебной и некомфортной, что ли. Нисэй раньше и не замечал за ней этих качеств. Когда Сэймэй добровольно делился энергией, она казалась теплой, приятной и живительной, но только сейчас стало понятно, что дела обстояли не совсем так. Та сила, что давалась Нисэю, была похожа на чистую родниковую воду, но с едва ощутимой горчинкой – будто в эту воду что-то попало и придало дурной привкус. Сейчас Акамэ понял, что «горчинка» вызвана неприязнью Сэймэя к своему неполноценному Бойцу, отказом принять его как Пару. Это отравляло энергию, делало ее горькой. Но данное открытие никак не взволновало Бойца Возлюбленного, оно лишь еще раз подтвердило то, что было и так давно известно.

Нисэй перевернулся на другой бок, и теперь оказался лицом к лицу со спящим Сэймэем. Тот хоть и попытался отодвинуться на другой край дивана, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от своего Бойца, все равно расстояние между ними оставалось слишком маленьким. В комнате было темно, но у Нисэя с его обостренным зрением проблем, чтобы рассмотреть лицо спящей Жертвы, не возникло. Сэймэю что-то снилось, и, похоже, нечто приятное, потому что на его тонких губах появилась легкая улыбка. Длинные ресницы мелко подрагивали, а ушки стояли торчком. Как обманчива бывает внешность! Аояги сейчас совсем не походил на того злобного волка, которым его видел Нисэй. Сэймэй выглядел почти милым. Акамэ подавил смешок. Есть много слов, которые не сочетаются с именем его Жертвы, и это – одно из них.

Завозился на полу Кайдо, привлекая внимание. Как ни странно это звучало, но Сэймэй со своим пленником обращался гуманно. Если сравнить в каких условиях довелось побывать Нисэю, то малышу и вовсе повезло – держат в тепле, кормят, поят, даже иногда развлекают. Правда, парень оказался настолько непонятливым, что не сообразил этого. Насиловать его ведь никто не собирался.

Эта мысль заставила Нисэя остановиться и призадуматься над тем, что недавно произошло. Конечно, Кайдо мог быть каким угодно чувствительным, ведь весна и прочее, но в подобной ситуации только полный извращенец или наевшийся виагры безумец мог вести себя таким образом. Нисэй представил себя на месте юноши. Нет, будь хоть трижды весна, Нисэй бы не возбудился от пары прикосновений, тем более когда страх – твой постоянный спутник,  владеет тобой, и не знаешь, что будет через минуту, выберешься ли ты из этой передряги живым… Значит, здесь дело в другом. Дайте-ка подумать.

Нисэй стал восстанавливать в памяти события прошлого вечера, и чем больше думал об этом, тем больше ему не нравились выводы. Дело было не в весне, и даже не в самом Кайдо, а в Нисэе. Акамэ подсознательно _хотел,_ чтобы малыш испытывал к нему чувственное желание, а так как недавно он уже проникал в его голову с целью подчинения сознания, то сделать это во второй раз, когда знаешь дорогу, не составило никакого труда. Кайдо снова выступил за марионетку. Ладно, с этим все понятно. Дальше: зачем ему, Нисэю, понадобилось делать подобное?

Ответ лежал на поверхности, только от этого легче не становилось. Акамэ отказывался думать о ситуации в таком ключе, он решил перебрать все остальные варианты, но… истина была одна – Нисэй хотел заставить ревновать свою Жертву. Ками-сама, глупее ничего не придумаешь! А ведь правда все это. Черт!

Так, успокоиться и дышать ровно. Это все Связь. В свете последних событий, возможно, она усилилась. А так как (если честно признаться) Нисэю как Бойцу не хватало внимания своей Жертвы, то и привлечь его он мог подобным способом. Акамэ вновь слабо усмехнулся. Методы он всегда выбирал… в своем репертуаре.

Нисэй сжал кулаки, ощущая, как в нем поднимается злость на самого себя. Связь усиливается. Акамэ всегда знал, что она у них не дотягивает до приемлемого уровня. Сейчас она напоминает Связь разноименной Пары, другое дело, что этого почти не видно со стороны, ведь Возлюбленные сильны поодиночке. Нисэй ненавидел себя за то, что где-то глубоко внутри он хотел усиления. Ненавидел, потому что неправильный инстинкт Бойца все-таки влиял на его действия. Ох…

Акамэ осторожно, опасаясь разбудить Сэймэя, поднялся с постели, чтобы перебазироваться на пол. Не спали они вместе с Аояги раньше, и начинать не стоит. Им и по отдельности неплохо, и Связь не станет усиливаться, и все будет, как прежде. Нисэй уселся на пол и затих, сконцентрировавшись на ощущениях – поток энергии чуть ослаб из-за увеличения расстояния, но фон оставался прежним. Это хорошо, значит – своей возней Акамэ никого не разбудил. Он устроился на жестком ковре, свернувшись в тугой калачик – пол холодный, Сэймэй на ночь отключил обогреватель, а на улице весна лишь прокрадывалась в город, и пока тепла с собой не приносила. Подхватить на полу простуду – раз плюнуть, но ничего, переживем. Устроившись как можно удобнее, Нисэй прикрыл глаза и приказал себе спать. От тревожных дум в этот час нет пользы, а на данный момент Акамэ сделал все, что в его силах.

Холодно. Даже сквозь мутную пелену сна, Нисэй ощущал, что дрожит. Ему снилось, что он кутается в теплое одеяло, но оно почему-то не согревает. Несколько раз он просыпался, и, находя себя на полу, усмехался. Сны зачастую такие предсказуемые: чуть ощутишь какое-то неудобство, так сразу приснится что-нибудь на эту тему. Была мысль пойти на поиски запасного одеяла или теплой одежды, но Акамэ здраво рассудил, что так разбудит Аояги. Очень не хотелось, чтобы это произошло, ведь тому наверняка не понравится, что Нисэй сбежал от него. Поэтому приходилось тихо лежать и сочувствовать малышу Кайдо, который не одну ночь подряд мерз на полу.

На диване заворочался Сэймэй. Нисэй приоткрыл глаза, чтобы проследить за действиями Возлюбленного. Мягко зашелестело одеяло, сползая с плеч – Сэймэй сел, сонно озираясь по сторонам. Сейчас он представлял собой удивительное зрелище – взлохмаченный, одно ушко стоит торчком, другое – прижато к голове.

\- Нисэй… - его голос показался громким в ночной тишине, сонным, и от того был мягче обычного. Совсем непривычный голос, будто и не Сэймэю принадлежит. – Иди сюда, Нисэй.

Не приказ, и не просьба. Зов. Совсем слабый, будто несмелый. Акамэ сел на полу, ощущая, что дрожит от холода. Не хватало только стука его зубов для полноты картины!

\- Мне и здесь неплохо, - упрямо отозвался Боец.

Прижатое к голове ушко поднялось, раздраженно дернулось.

\- Нисэй, не заставляй меня применять силу, - в голосе не было угрозы, но Нисэй вдруг осознал весь смысл слова «неизбежность». Он мог сопротивляться сколько угодно, но этого боя ему не выиграть. Сэймэй – Жертва и знает, как подчинять собственного Бойца.

Акамэ поднялся и под пристальным взглядом Аояги сделал несколько шагов к дивану. Сэймэй отодвинулся чуть в сторону, чтобы Бойцу было легче вернуться на свое место у стены. Все еще дрожа от холода, Нисэй молча лег и отвернулся.

\- Включи обогреватель, милый, а то наш пленник окочурится от холода, и пользы от него не будет никакой.

Сэймэй хмыкнул и поднялся, затопал по комнате, включая обогреватель и доставая из шкафа запасное одеяло. Акамэ же в это время усиленно размышлял над тем, что его побудило сказать эти слова. В конце концов, какое ему дело до пленника? Никакого.

Вернулся Сэймэй. Нисэй почувствовал удивление, когда Аояги неожиданно прижался к его спине. Он был теплым и невероятно, нереально родным. Рука вначале откинула черные волосы в сторону (наверное, они щекотали лицо Сэймэю), а потом скользнула вдоль спины вниз, оставляя после себя сладкую дрожь, и обвила талию. Ощущение правильности происходящего, комфорта было столь непривычно и приятно, что пугало. Акамэ знавал много объятий, но такого он не испытывал никогда, поэтому пришлось бороться с собой, чтобы не подорваться и не сбежать подальше. Нисэй ощущал себя мухой, которую опутывали паутиной, и сил сопротивляться – не было. Все уходило под напором легкого дыхания Сэймэя, которое щекотало шею.

\- Спи, Нисэй, - произнес на ухо Аояги. – Ты мне нужен здоровым и сильным.

Оставалось только радоваться, что Сэймэй не мог заметить, как  Акамэ зажмурился и закусил губу. Лучше бы его подвергли жестоким пыткам.

 

***

Уместить две босые ноги и пятую точку одновременно на поверхности площадью чуть меньше одной десятой квадратного метра было делом принципа. Отчаянно не хватало места. Нисэй задумчиво смотрел вниз и размышлял над тем, что у него выросло слишком большим: место пониже спины или ноги. Все вместе на прохладной поверхности табуретки отказывалось вмещаться. Из сложившейся ситуации было только два выхода: или полностью сесть на мягкое место, а на оставшееся пространство уместить пятки; или наполовину свесить пятую точку, и ноги поставить полностью. Не устраивал ни один из вариантов – острые края табуретки больно впивались или в ступни, или в филейную часть, и еще неизвестно, какое ощущение было неприятнее. Пожалуй, таки второе…

Нисэй снова завозился, устраиваясь, потом обнял колени, таким образом повышая устойчивость своего положения в пространстве, положил на них подбородок и стал наблюдать за Сэймэем, который в данный момент заваривал чай. Мысль сесть, как нормальный человек, и не мучиться даже не рассматривалась – пол холодный, тапок нет, а холодные ноги раздражают.

 Нисэй мечтал о крепком ароматном кофе, но помешанный на здоровом образе жизни, а, следовательно, и здоровом питании, Сэймэй,  не допускал и мысли, чтобы держать у себя даже самый плохой растворимый кофе, не говоря уж о натуральном. Вместо него Аояги употреблял исключительно зеленый чай или сок. Впрочем, Нисэю на завтрак и этого не досталось. Гениальная Жертва решила, что ее Бойцу нужно до омерзения здоровое питание, чтобы быстрее восстановиться. В итоге, вместо нормального человеческого завтрака – кофе и сигарет, Акамэ получил куриный бульон, яйцо и вареную рыбу. От утренней баталии Аояги спасло только то, что Нисэй проснулся голодным, точно волк. Но сейчас, когда голод отступил, организм захотел кофеина. Хотя, он бы и от никотина не отказался, но Акамэ думал экономить – еще неизвестно когда он выберется на улицу за сигаретами.

\- И что дальше? – поинтересовался Акамэ, наблюдая за священной церемонией заваривания чая. У Сэймэя был талант обычное дело превращать во что-то сложное и грандиозное. Как же так жить можно-то, а?

Аояги отвлекся от заварочного чайника, бросил невыразительный взгляд через плечо.

\- Что именно ты хочешь узнать?

О! Так мы даже готовы поговорить!

\- Ты правда намереваешься уничтожить Семь Лун?

\- Если будут путаться под ногами.

«Путаться под ногами»? Он что не осознает реального положения вещей? Кто еще у кого под ногами путается!

\- Это невозможно, - возразил Акамэ, на что Аояги лишь презрительно усмехнулся.

\- Ты слабак, Нисэй.

Ага, и жалкий ребенок, и… что там далее по списку?

\- А ты безумец, мой ласковый.

Сэймэй недовольно дернул ушками и потянулся за чашками. Чай подоспел, можно было разливать.

\- Ты считаешь, что я их недооцениваю? – повел бровью Возлюбленный. – Совсем нет. Я признаю их силу и могущество, но чтобы остановить меня, этого недостаточно.

Конечно, Сэймэй ведь чудовище, любовно взращенное Семью Лунами. Слишком часто ему повторяли то, что он идеален. В итоге… все понятно.

\- А ты боишься. Рицу внушил тебе страх перед собой, не правда ли? – продолжил Аояги. – Другой вопрос, хочешь ли ты, чтобы Семь Лун заплатили за содеянное? Они ведь сделали тебя таким.

Нисэй в ответ фыркнул. Сэймэй сам его на днях выродком назвал, и в чем теперь убедить пытается? Смешно.

\- Я таким родился.

\- С изъяном, да? – рассмеялся Аояги, и Акамэ почувствовал, как кровь стала стыть в жилах. Смеющийся Сэймэй – зрелище не для слабонервных. Так смеются либо полные психи,  либо демоны. На взгляд Нисэя Аояги был и тем и другим одновременно. – Ты такой забавный…

\- Я рад, что это развлекает тебя, мой сладкий, - промурлыкал Акамэ, переставляя ноги  с табуретки на пол. – Но то, что ты предлагаешь, для меня не дело первостепенной важности. Если же боишься, что сбегу от тебя, то могу пока успокоить: никуда я уходить не собираюсь. Наши пути все еще пересекаются. Не забывай о том, что ты моя _судьба_ , - насмешливо улыбнулся Акамэ.

Уголки губ Сэймэя слегка опустились. Возлюбленный остался недоволен результатами разговора. Не нравится ему, что его вещь ему не подчиняется и имеет свое мнение, отличное от навязанного своим хозяином. Аояги все никак не поймет, что у этого конкретного Бойца нет хозяев.

\- Тогда, отправляйся домой. Собери необходимые вещи, купи себе новый сотовый и немедленно возвращайся. Нужно кое-что сделать.

Исходя из слов Аояги, в одной квартире сидеть им еще долго. О, нет…

Бывает же, что даже весной случается прекрасное утро – солнышко там, птички, хорошее настроение. Это был не тот случай. Точно не тот.


	10. Chapter 10

Сэймэй отлично знал, что его Боец проиграл бой с Нелюбимыми. Можно было и не сомневаться, что он предвидел поражение Нисэя задолго до самого сражения. По его мнению, у Акамэ не было ни единого шанса на победу, иначе бы он не отпустил его к своему драгоценному Рицке. Но кое-где старший Аояги все же просчитался. Он и думать не думал, что его Боец станет готовиться к бою заблаговременно и нанесет удар по самому слабому месту Агацумы, и… все равно проиграет…

Если очередным заданием Сэймэй захотел унизить Нисэя, то, надо отметить, что у него это получилось лучше, чем он рассчитывал. Проиграть сильному противнику было не стыдно, но проиграть Агацуме, который едва на ногах-то уже стоял, проиграть неопытной Жертве, которая ничего не знала о своих способностях, было позорно. Это злило, заставляло сжимать челюсть в бессильной ярости и материться про себя. Начало складывалось слишком идеально, а в результате – усиление Связи Нелюбимых, а это - море проблем. И сейчас надо подключать думалку и искать выход, как предстать пред светлыми очами мелкого Аояги и не схлопотать боевым заклинанием по голове с последующим возвращением в комфортные апартаменты Семи Лун. И выход такой нашелся. Нисэю самому нравился его коварный план.

Акамэ остановился перед домом Аояги. На первом этаже на кухне горел тусклый свет – чокнутая мамаша или готовит ужин, или бьет посуду, а может, то и другое сразу, с нее станется. На втором этаже тоже горело лишь одно окно, шторы никто не озаботился задернуть и если смотреть долго и внимательно, то можно заметить, как порой в нем мелькает Агацума. Самого Рицки видно не было – по росту не дотягивал. Нисэй насторожился. Сейчас нужно быть предельно осторожным, чтобы вражеский Боец ничего не учуял. Задача невероятно сложная, почти невыполнимая, но не для Нисэя. Акамэ тщательно замаскировал свою ауру, а потом достал ключи из кармана. Как хорошо, что он раньше бывал в этом доме, и теперь, когда Боец Возлюбленного загрузит систему, все будет кончено.

Неслышно открыв дверь, миновав прихожую и гостиную, Нисэй крадучись пробрался на кухню. Здесь тихо работал телевизор - Акамэ сразу отметил, что идет какой-то сопливый сериал для домохозяек; мамаша Аояги стояла спиной и нарезала овощи. В кастрюле на плите что-то аппетитно булькало. Попросить поесть что ли? А то Сэймэй со своим «здоровым питанием» его раньше в гроб загонит. Это страшная смерть! Даже Нисэй себе такой не желал.

Пока Акамэ решал важный для себя философский вопрос о жизни и смерти, мамаша Аояги, будь она неладна, учуяла, что на ее кухне находится посторонний, а так как с головой у нее давно нелады, то и швырнула в незваного гостя тем, что оказалось в руке. Не среагируй Нисэй вовремя, остался бы без уха, а так - нож просвистел мимо и воткнулся в дверь. Акамэ удивленно покосился на острый предмет, внезапно осознав, что его Жертва-то в мамочку пошла, такая же кровожадная.

\- _Загрузка системы_ , - произнес Нисэй, понимая, что скрываться больше не за чем.

Лицо женщины, искаженное гневом и сумасшествием, вдруг разгладилось, на бледных губах появилась улыбка. Как все просто.

\- А это ты, сынок, а я и не заметила… Не надо так подкрадываться, ты же знаешь, что я не люблю этого.

\- Извини, мама, больше подобного не повторится, - отозвался Акамэ, подходя к обеденному столу и по-хозяйски за ним устраиваясь. – А что у нас сегодня на ужин?

Недоносок Рицка и Агацума спешили сюда. Конечно, они почувствовали загрузку системы, да только поздно, ребятки. Уже ничего не поделать.

\- Твое любимое блюдо. Я знала, что ты придешь сегодня.

\- Замечательно! – улыбнулся Нисэй, его взгляд остановился на разделочной доске, над которой еще совсем недавно стояла женщина. – Возьми нож, мама. Ты не дорезала овощи.

\- И правда! – спохватилась она и полезла в ящик за новым ножом.

Нисэй смотрел и удивлялся. У них что во всем доме одни тесаки? Ну да, чем больше нож, тем удобнее… применять его по назначению.

Послышался быстрый топот ног – частый и легкий Рицки, тяжелый и резкий Агацумы. Соби на пороге кухни возник первым. На его лице не читалось ни единой эмоции, только чуть напряженнее обычного сжимались губы, а глаза смотрели настолько холодно, что Нисэй стал опасаться, что покроется инеем. Из-за спины Бойца выглянул встревоженный не на шутку недомерок Аояги. Но его взгляд был острым, и он странно напоминал взгляд Сэймэя.

\- Мама! – крикнул Рицка и бросился было к ней, покинув надежное убежище в виде широкой спины своего Бойца, но Агацума успел схватить недоноска за предплечье.

\- Рицка, - улыбнулась она, - как хорошо, что ты пришел. Сейчас мы будем ужинать. А кто это с тобой?

Она пристально посмотрела на прямого, как палка, Соби. В глазах зажегся недобрый огонек. Как насчет сделать ставки: швырнет она в него ножом или нет? Хотя, это уже было, а потому не интересно.

\- Это наш с Рицкой друг, мама, - объяснил Нисэй.

Мелкий Аояги вдруг вспыхнул от ярости, бросил на Акамэ испепеляющий взгляд. После «замораживающего» взгляда Соби, это выглядело приятным разнообразием.

\- Не называй ее мамой! – возмущенно закричал Рицка, но рука Агацумы легла на худенькое плечо. Как ни странно, но пыла у мелочи поубавилось.

\- Как ты разговариваешь со старшим братом?! – истерично заорала мамаша.

 Она начинала выходить из себя, потому схватила миску с овощами и запустила ею в пол. Послышался звон разбитой посуды. Нисэй отклонился в сторону, дабы летевшие во все стороны нарезанные помидоры не задели его. Рицка вздрогнул, прижал ушки к голове, а во взоре промелькнула боль. Только Соби и глазом не моргнул, он продолжал стоять, как истукан, сжимая бледной рукой тонкое предплечье Рицки.

\- _Тише_ , - успокаивающе произнес Нисэй. Истерики – это, конечно, хорошо, но сейчас они могут нарушить планы.– Рицка сегодня не в духе, _прости его_. И давай уже есть, я жутко проголодался!

Как и следовало ожидать, женщина моментально успокоилась, закивала и бросилась накрывать на стол. То, что на полу валяется битая посуда пополам с овощами, ее ничуть не заботило.

\- Не делай глупостей, Рицка, - мягко предупредил юную Жертву Соби, обнимая за плечи, - твоя мама под его контролем.

Мальчик поднял голову, заглядывая в глаза своему Бойцу, а потом кивнул. Какое между ними доверие! Нисэя аж тошнило! Их Парой-то назвать можно с натяжкой, а ведут себя… Тьфу, пропасть!

\- Правильно, малыш, слушай старших, - зловеще ухмыльнулся Нисэй, развалившись на стуле. – Нож – опасная игрушка, а шейка у твоей мамы такая нежная…

Нет, это надо видеть! От ужаса у недомерка глаза стали, как два блюдца. Понял, наконец, какая его мамаше угрожает опасность.

\- Не смей ее трогать!

\- А то что? – приподнял бровь Нисэй.

Рицка открыл рот, хотел что-то сказать, но его остановила мать. Она бросила недовольный взгляд на сына.

\- Вы долго там стоять будете? Все готово.

Мелкий Аояги нерешительно посмотрел на Соби, похоже, он не знал, как ему поступить. Агацума кивнул, сильнее сжал руку на плече Рицки. Мальчик опустил голову и нерешительно двинулся к столу. Нисэй следил за Парой краем глаза.

\- Как вкусно пахнет! – произнес он, улыбаясь женщине. – Я так скучал по твоей стряпне...

Акамэ поймал на себе хмурый взгляд Рицки. Он такой смешной, честное слово! Похож на сердитого котенка.

\- Тебе нужно было вернуться раньше, - ответила Мисаки.

\- Ты же знаешь, я не мог… - побольше муки и трагичности в голосе! Нисэю нравилось это представление.

Недоносок не выдержал, стукнул кулаком по столу. Зазвенела посуда, но мать на это никак не отреагировала – Нисэй хорошо ее успокоил, она буянить больше не будет, разве что с ножиком решит поиграться, если вдруг ее сын станет себя совсем плохо вести.

\- Что ты хочешь? – рассержено вопросил Рицка.

Нисэй лишь пожал плечами, издевательски улыбаясь.

\- Ну… Сегодня я исполняю роль почтового голубя, - улыбка стала еще шире. – Твой брат приглашает тебя на свидание.

\- Рицка, почему ты не ешь? Тебе не нравится, что я приготовила?

Младший Аояги так крепко сжал столешницу, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

\- Все очень вкусно, мам, но я не голоден.

Женщина покачала головой.

\- Ты должен кушать, иначе никогда не вырастешь. Бери пример с Сэймэя, - она указала на Акамэ, который успел вооружиться палочками и уже ковырял ими в своей миске. Рицка в ответ кивнул и потянулся к еде.

\- Сэймэй… Он правда хочет встретиться со мной?

И не только встретиться. Интересно, какова будет реакция у недомерка, если ему сообщить о планах брата на его ушки? Хотя, не поверит же.

\- Какой смысл мне лгать? Вот. – Нисэй достал из кармана небольшой конверт и бросил Рицке. Тот некоторое время гипнотизировал его глазами, а потом несмело потянулся за ним. Руки у недоноска дрожали. Нисэй же в это время занялся содержимым своей тарелки. Надо было признать, что мамаша готовила очень даже неплохо. Или может, это Нисэй нагулял аппетит? 

Зашелестела бумага. Аояги послание читал медленно - толи Сэймэй так распоэзился, толи у Рицки были проблемы со скорочтением. Соби наклонился к своей маленькой Жертве, заглянул в письмо и нахмурился. Тут и Нисэю стало интересно, что же в этом послании. Надо было прочитать…

\- Значит, это вы похитили Кё-куна? – ровно произнес Соби, поправляя очки. Нисэй был немного разочарован, ведь ждал от Агацумы более бурной реакции – все-таки украли единственного друга.

\- Скорее прихватили с собой, - ответил Нисэй.

\- Что вы с ним сделали? – а это уже Рицка, отодвинул в сторону тарелку, положил на стол письмо. Смотрит решительно и гневно, а еще совсем детские пальчики невольно разглаживают бумагу – пока Акамэ тащил послание, оно изрядно помялось.

\- Изнасиловали пару раз, - мелкий Аояги вдруг побледнел. Какая чувствительность! 

У Агацумы участилось дыхание. Наконец-то. Он вскочил со стула и вдруг застыл. Конечно, нам ведь приказ Жертвы нужен на атаку, без него мы и мухи не обидим. Что за никчемное существо!

\- Рицка-кун, о маме не забывай, хорошо? – мягко напомнил Акамэ.

Аояги покосился на мать. Она сидела с ними за одним столом, но рядом никакой посуды или кушаний не было. Вместо тарелки с едой на пестрой салфетке перед ней лежал один из тесаков, которым  она нарезала овощи.

\- Соби, сядь. - Приказ.

Мальчик растет, знает, что увещевания не помогут. Агацума подчинился.

\- Насчет малыша Кайдо я пошутил. Ничего мы с ним не сделали. Исправно кормим и поим, почти не мучаем. Сегодня ночью даже одеяло дали, чтобы не мерз. Мы же не Семь Лун.

\- Не строй из себя святую невинность! – послышалось от Соби.

\- Да ладно, Рицу – сволочь еще та, кому знать, как не тебе. Вот и заслужил. Хотя, Сэймэй был с ним милосерден, я бы поступил по-другому. Видишь, какой у тебя замечательный брат, Рицка-кун? И с Кайдо мы ничего не сделаем, если будете хорошо себя вести. Кстати, можно устроить двойное свидание. Как вы на это смотрите? Сэймэй с братом, и мы с Агацумой-саном. Замечательно звучит! – Акамэ соблазнительно улыбнулся Соби, бросив жаркий взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц. – Мы бы могли прекрасно провести время. Агацума-сан, знаете, как я классно трахаться умею? В жизнь не забудете…

Было забавно наблюдать, как недомерок покраснел, точно вареный рак, Соби же молчал.

– Ой! – Нисэй сделал большие глаза и прикрыл рот рукой. – Я и забыл, что Агацума-сан у нас «девочка» до мозга костей. Да, это проблема… Боюсь, у меня не встанет на такую тощую задницу…

\- Хватит! –  не выдержал красный, как помидор, Рицка. Он закрыл уши руками, чтобы не слышать того, о чем говорил Нисэй. Ребенок, что с него возьмешь? Пара слов на взрослые темы, и детская психика уже травмирована.

\- Соби, ты дал бы ему литературу на эту тему почитать. В жизни-то пригодится.

\- Если ты передал все, что хотел, то убирайся из этого дома! – повысил голос Агацума. Ага, вот оно – бросился со всем рвением защищать свою Жертву. Дальше шутки с ним плохи, Рицка сейчас растерян, и поэтому Агацума может прихлопнуть Акамэ, как муху, и не посмотрит, что мамаше Аояги угрожает опасность. А самое обидное, что не убьет же, а вырубит и отправит на отдых в Семь Лун. Похоже, пришло время ретироваться.

\- Ага, все передал, - мирно согласился Нисэй, поднимаясь. – Да, вы правы, мне пора уходить. В вашей компании, конечно, интересно, но у меня еще масса дел.

 Он взял салфетку, которая лежала у него на коленях, манерно промокнул рот. Все, что надо было, сделано. К тому же Нисэй получил массу удовольствия, когда издевался над этими двоими. Хотя,  над Сэймэем издеваться все же интереснее. Можно подумать, так уж приятно доводить ребенка тринадцати лет и Бойца, которого конкретно переклинило на исполнении собственных обязанностей! Но с другой стороны, эти двое, которые лишь притворяются Парой, победили Нисэя. Это была маленькая месть.

\- Не разочаровывай старшего брата, Рицка-кун, - напоследок бросил  Акамэ и покинул кухню.

Сэймэй и Рицка должны встретиться. Нисэю не терпелось увидеть физиономию Возлюбленного, когда тот поймет, что его драгоценный братик  потерян для него, в том смысле, о котором денно и нощно мечтал Возлюбленный...


	11. Chapter 11

_Что такое дружба?_

Нисэй в домашнем наряде – одних пижамных штанах, сидел на диване и наблюдал за Кайдо Кё.

_Слабость?_

Они были одни в квартире. Сэймэй только что ушел, и без него здесь стало как-то необъяснимо пусто.

_Сила?_

 Кайдо делал вид, что не замечает пристального взгляда Нисэя.

_Потребность?_

Казалось, юношу сейчас до невозможности занимали собственные ногти, поэтому голова была чуть опущена, волосы еще влажные после душа торчали в разные стороны – Сэймэй не мог спокойно жить в одной квартире с человеком, который мылся три дня назад, вот и отправил на водные процедуры. Лицо у парня выглядело бледным и осунувшимся, под глазами залегли темные круги, но они появились явно не от недосыпания - Кайдо дрых, как сурок, ладно хоть не храпел.

А губы искусаны до крови. Люди – нежные создания, слишком они подвержены стрессам.

Взгляд Нисэя скользнул на руки, связанные тонкой веревкой скорее для вида, чем для дела. Нисэй почувствовал, как заныли запястья. Он невольно потер сначала одно, а потом другое – тело все еще помнило ощущение железных оков, впивающихся в кожу.

_Так зачем нужна дружба?_

Акамэ поднялся, сделал несколько шагов в сторону Кайдо. Тот вздрогнул и поспешил плотнее вжаться в стену, точно затравленный зверек. Глаз тот не поднимал, но Нисэй и так знал, что в них бесконечный страх.

\- Вставай, - его голос прозвучал странно мягко и даже виновато. Хотя Нисэй никогда не считал себя кем-то, кого способно разжалобить подобное зрелище.

Кайдо поднялся на трясущихся ногах. Почему он так боится? Ведь еще вчера держался вполне нормально, а сейчас… Похоже, последней каплей для него стал поступок Нисэя с отбиранием сигарет. Люди ломаются неожиданно.

\- Пойдем покурим, - сказал Нисэй, делая шаг в сторону.

Ему хотелось ударить Кайдо, может быть тогда он придет в себя. Нисэй не мог на него смотреть, это было невыносимо больно, потому что Кайдо Кё, единственный друг Агацумы, сейчас напоминал Нисэю самого себя. Акамэ был таким же в то время, когда с ним работали психиатры.

Кто-то притащил на площадку пепельницу – ею была старая щербатая чашка бледно-голубого цвета, и поставил на подоконник. А еще вокруг все сияло чистотой. Нисэй за эти два дня успел достаточно накурить бычков и разбросать их по всему этажу. Будет он бегать и искать, куда бы присунуть окурок, вот еще! А теперь их убрали.

Акамэ достал из пачки две сигареты. Одну сунул себе в рот, вторую – малышу Кайдо, потом щелкнул зажигалкой. От дыма защипало в носу, но сразу же прошло, стоило только Нисэю сделать первую затяжку. Пленный друг Агацумы делал большие затяжки и скурил всю сигарету в три присеста. Акамэ хмыкнул и предложил вторую.

\- Спасибо, - Кайдо толи поклонился, толи просто дернулся – Нисэй так и не понял, и принял сигарету. Вторую он курил уже не так торопливо, хотя немного нервно, на Акамэ старался не смотреть. Все рассматривал пол под ногами, выложенный серой керамической плиткой.

\- Почему ты выбрал Соби? – спросил Нисэй, щурясь от едкого дыма.

\- Простите?..

Несмелый взгляд, а брови недоуменно нахмурены.

\- Ты ведь друг Соби. Почему ты выбрал его… в друзья?

То, что было именно так, можно не сомневаться. Соби первым никогда не подойдет, никогда не заговорит. Для него не существует никого, кроме своей Жертвы.

Кайдо некоторое время раздумывал, тянулся к голубой чашке, чтобы стряхнуть в нее пепел. Выходило у него до смешного неуклюже, но, нервничая и со связанными руками, это не могло быть иначе.

\- Он хороший человек. И он казался слишком одиноким.

Акамэ про себя усмехнулся. Очень интересная причина… и нелепая. И непонятная.

\- Так ты у нас благотворительностью занимаешься? – поддел его Нисэй.

Кайдо приподнял голову и посмотрел на Акамэ. Нисэй был готов увидеть в этих глазах осуждение или обиду, и очень удивился, когда ничего подобного не обнаружил. Вместо этого там была жалость.

\- Вам не понять.

Нисэю ничего не оставалось, как широко ухмыльнуться в ответ.

\- Конечно.

Акамэ затянулся, и дым оказался слишком горьким, от него противно защипало горло, и сразу расхотелось курить.  Возникло желание смять недокуренную сигарету в руке, чтобы она обожгла ладонь - хотелось почувствовать боль. Только демонстрировать свою слабость Нисэй совсем не собирался, даже зная, что у Кайдо не хватит ума, чтобы воспользоваться полученной информацией. Нисэй не стал избавляться от сигареты, и сделал еще одну затяжку, хотя и не хотел.

Разговор не клеился, поэтому они оба молчали. Хотя, это ведь естественно, правда? О чем им разговаривать? О погоде что ли?

Кайдо тем временем прикончил сигарету и опустил ее в импровизированную пепельницу. Потом он приподнял голову и посмотрел на Нисэя, спрашивая: «Что дальше?». Если бы Акамэ знал, то ответил бы, но вместо этого он пожал плечами. В квартиру возвращаться он не хотел, здесь было лучше.

 Сэймэй где-то ходил, и без него квартира казалась странно пустой, неприветливой и чужой. Только оказавшись наедине с Кайдо, без Возлюбленного, Акамэ осознал, что Сэймэй заполнял собой все пространство. Его присутствие ощущалось всегда - был ли он на кухне, принимал ли ванну, безмолвно ли работал за ноутбуком. Нисэй стал воспринимать его как неотъемлемую часть обстановки, и сейчас, когда он куда-то ушел, Акамэ казалось, что не хватает чего-то очень важного.  Из-за этого невольно обострилось обоняние и из множества запахов, которые витали в квартире, он беспрепятственно выделял лишь один – запах Сэймэя. Он был в подушках, на которых Возлюбленные спали сегодня; в ванной: фруктовое мыло – запах его рук, шампунь – запах его волос. Были и другие запахи, их сложно описать, но вместе они смешивались и образовывали до тошноты знакомый, въедливый и вездесущий запах ранней весны. Нисэй вдруг понял, что ему надо отвлечься от своих мыслей, не то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Положение спас Кайдо.

\- У меня затекли ноги от долгого сидения, - несмело сообщил юноша. – Могу я походить здесь немного?

Нисэй иронично улыбнулся.

\- Не стесняйся, - он широким жестом обвел пространство. – Здесь все в твоем распоряжении.

А потом они снова покурят.

Ну и кто кого выгуливает, интересно?

 

***

Сэймэй был кое-что должен своему Бойцу. Нисэй терпел несколько дней, ожидая, что Аояги, наконец, вспомнит о своем обещании и заговорит первым. Время шло, а Возлюбленный продолжал хранить молчание. Терпение Нисэя истощилось.

\- Мой нежный, тебе не кажется, что ты кое-что забыл?

Был день, и светило солнце. Какая-то отвратительная пичуга чирикала под окном, призывая весну. Нисэй мысленно приказал себе не слушать ее, но птица никак не затыкалась. Казалось, закрой Акамэ форточку и уйди на кухню, он все равно будет ее слышать. Что за напасть такая?

\- Что именно? – недовольно спросил Сэймэй, не отрываясь от работы. Третий час подряд Возлюбленный что-то читал на ноутбуке. Нисэй понятия не имел, что.

\- Уговор, мой ласковый, уговор. Тот самый, где я становлюсь пай-мальчиком, а ты в награду рассказываешь мне кое-что о моих установках.

Аояги откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. Взора от монитора он по-прежнему не оторвал.

\- Я решил, что о них тебе незачем знать, - ответил он.

Конечно, Акамэ ожидал что-то в этом духе. Возлюбленный ведь ума еще не лишился, чтобы рисковать своей головой и выдавать столь опасные сведения. Но все равно было как-то по-детски обидно: будто ему обещали конфету за хорошее поведение и не дали.

\- А ты не думал, что я могу уйти от тебя, драгоценный? – в голосе появилась угроза.

Сэймэй обернулся, посмотрел на Нисэя, который сидел на полу в позе лотоса и строил карточные домики. Очередной домик, не выдержав уничтожающего взгляда Аояги, пошатнулся и рухнул на пол. Нисэй нахмурился.

\- Правда? – холодно поинтересовался Сэймэй.

\- Правда, - без выражения отозвался Акамэ. – Ты знаешь, что я могу игнорировать твой Зов, каким бы сильным он ни был.

Но на Возлюбленного угроза не произвела никакого эффекта.

\- Но Семь Лун тебя поймают по счету «раз». К тому же в одиночку у тебя нет ни малейшего шанса отыскать нужную информацию.

\- Это уже мои проблемы.

Чертова пичуга! Когда же она заткнется?!

\- Верно, - согласился Аояги.

Нисэй не мог больше не него смотреть - слишком уж уверенной была у того физиономия. Возлюбленный знал, что Акамэ от него никуда не денется. В итоге, Нисэй почувствовал, что начинает закипать, и все труднее бороться с желанием подойти к своей Жертве, поднять ее вместе со стулом и выкинуть в окно. Об этом можно только мечтать, а на практике подобное не осуществимо.

\- Я знал, что ты разозлишься, Нисэй, - его голос смягчился, а это значило, что Аояги из режима «бездушная сволочь» переходил в состояние «доброго дяди». Конечно, это была всего лишь маска, но против нее мало кто мог устоять. – Поэтому позаботился о компенсации. Ты ведь хотел сломать Кайдо, не так ли?

_Сэймэй, ты кого обмануть этим хочешь? Ты похитил его не для меня. Кайдо, будучи единственным другом Агацумы, очень ценен как заложник. Соби постепенно выходит из-под контроля из-за усиления Связи с Нелюбимым. Малыш Кайдо – гарантия твоей безопасности и веский аргумент в некоторых спорных ситуациях._

\- Так ты его для меня притащил? – приподнял бровь Нисэй.

В углу беспокойно завозился Кайдо. Можно представить, в каком он сейчас ужасе пребывает. Не хотел бы Акамэ оказаться на его месте!

\- Я разрешаю тебе с ним поиграть, - улыбнулся Сэймэй.

\- И сломать? – деловито поинтересовался Акамэ.

\- И сломать.

Нисэй скосил взгляд и увидел Кайдо, который жался в стенку с таким усердием, будто задался целью слиться с ней. На губах Акамэ появилась хищная улыбка. Сэймэй решил, что если дать своему Бойцу игрушку, то тот ею вплотную займется и перестанет «капризничать». Ага, щаз!

Оправдывать ожидания Сэймэя – последнее дело, поэтому… Нисэй поступит по-другому, и Жертве об этом говорить совсем не обязательно.

\- Ладно, - согласился Нисэй и принялся собирать карты от разрушенного домика.

Потом он встал и начал одеваться. Аояги, вопреки ожиданиям, отворачиваться к компьютеру не стал, а внимательно следил за действиями Нисэя.

\- И далеко ты собрался? – поинтересовался он.

\- Как получится, - уклончиво отозвался Акамэ.

Разумеется, Возлюбленный не остался доволен ответом, поэтому перешел в «психологическое» наступление: он молча сверлил взглядом своего Бойца. Нисэй и рад бы его игнорировать, да не получалось – противно чесалось между лопатками, и Акамэ ощущал себя шелудивым поросенком.

\- Схожу за рогаткой, - вздохнув, сдался Нисэй.

Надо же как-то с этими проклятыми птицами бороться! Эх, жаль, не существует ядовитого корма для канареек…

\- Купи заодно новый фильтр для воды и кондиционер для белья.

Нисэй кивнул, мысленно скривившись, а потом поплелся в ванную, чтобы посмотреть на проклятый бутылек с кондиционером, ведь если не такой купишь, с Сэймэя станется отправить его менять. Слова Аояги - кажется, что мелочь, а неприятно напоминают о том, что они теперь живут вместе… Оставалось только надеяться, что это ненадолго.


	12. Chapter 12

Зимой, когда вечером на город опускается туман, под утро все деревья в серебре. Это красиво. В антрацитовом небе сияет солнце, его свет настолько ярок, что больно глазам, но сил, чтобы отвести взор от этого сверкающего великолепия, нет. Но красота эта недолговечна – ко второй половине дня она тает, точно дым.

Ранней весной тоже бывают туманы. Они очень густые, липкие и противные. Они грязно-серые, непроницаемые. Они стелются по пожухлой с осени траве, по прошлогодним листьям, по мокрым мостовым. Иногда туманы эти случаются настолько густыми, что протяни руку и не увидишь собственных пальцев. В такие дни хорошо оставаться дома, пить кофе и курить сигареты одну за другой, не думая ни о чем, забыв, что за туманами существует мир.

Еще вчера светило солнце, и глупые птицы пели о том, что скоро придет весна. К вечеру небо затянуло тучами, и заморосил дождик. Утром за окном ждал туман. Нисэй определил это по тому, как медленно светало. И даже когда полностью взошло солнце, в комнате царил неприятный полумрак. Сэймэй давно поднялся – половина его постели успела остыть. Возлюбленные сегодня снова спали вместе, правда, Нисэй никак не мог понять, для чего это нужно. Сэймэй лег вчера, когда его Боец уснул, и поднялся задолго до того, как Нисэй проснулся. Акамэ бы вовсе усомнился, спал ли сегодня Аояги, но подушка была смята, и на ней осталось несколько черных вьющихся волос.

Нисэй позволил себе еще немного понежиться в постели, а потом поднялся. День обещает быть довольно занимательным – на сегодня назначено свидание двух братьев Аояги. Вот уж на кого интересно посмотреть… И погода нынче, как на заказ: все будет так символично – два потерянных брата вновь встретятся в тумане. Нисэй сунул в рот зубную щетку, усмехнувшись. Прямо как в дешевой драме. Надо будет взять с собой бумажных платочков, мало ли Акамэ расчувствуется от такой судьбоносной встречи!

За завтраком Сэймэй был чересчур молчалив и задумчив, даже для самого себя. Нисэй тоже не спешил начать разговор. До переживаний своей Жертвы ему не было никакого дела. Так что пусть себе волнуется перед встречей с братиком. Эх, жаль, не удалось прищучить этого щенка! Шансов на то, чтобы это сделать, когда рядом бдительный братик, еще меньше, чем когда поблизости ошивается Агацума. Ну что за напасть?

Тем не менее Нисэя не оставляло любопытство: что такого сегодня собирается сделать Возлюбленный со своим братиком, раз волнуется настолько заметно. Вон даже Кайдо совсем притих, все норовит под стол сползти, чтобы как можно меньше привлекать к себе внимание. К своей еде он едва притронулся. Толи кусок в горло не лез, толи ему тоже не нравилась «здоровая» пища Аояги.

\- Не боишься, что Нелюбимые приведут с собой Семь Лун? – Нисэй хитро сощурился, глядя на свою Жертву.

_Боишься, конечно, боишься. Сомневаешься в своем драгоценном Рицке, не правда ли? Ты думаешь, что он может тебя предать._

\- Нет, - короткий ответ.

_Ложь. Мы оба это знаем._

Улыбка Нисэя стала шире.

\- Они ведь могут следить за твоим братом. Если Рицка приведет их на хвосте, что ты будешь делать?

\- Соби позаботится о том, чтобы этого не случилось, - мимолетный взгляд в сторону Кайдо. Тот так сполз под стол, что только голова торчит. Он смотрел попеременно то на Сэймэя, то на Нисэя.

Интересно, он сообразил, что если Аояги говорит при нем, не таясь, то это плохой знак? Он ведь может решить убрать того, кто знает слишком много… Хотя, пока Кайдо – гарантия безопасности Сэймэя, с ним ничего не произойдет.

\- Восприятие легко обмануть. Даже восприятие _идеального_ Бойца, - ухмыльнулся Нисэй. – У меня ведь получилось.

Сэймэй спокойно, слишком спокойно, отпил чаю из своей чашки.

\- В любом случае, _тебя_   это не должно волновать, - отрезал он. – Твоя обязанность сражаться за меня по приказу. Остальное – не твое дело.

Сражаться за него? Ну да, конечно.

Встреча была назначена в парке недалеко от школы Рицки. Не очень-то удобное место, особенно в выходной. Хотя, сегодня вряд ли здесь будет много народу, нормальным людям не сильно нравится блуждать в густом тумане.

Ожидания Нисэя подтвердились – вокруг не чувствовалось ни души. Сэймэй уселся на одну из скамеек и принялся ждать своего брата. Нисэй остановился за его спиной, прикуривая третью сигарету подряд. Скучно, а это занятие хоть как-то позволяло скоротать время. Туман потихоньку начал рассеиваться, но все равно оставался достаточно густым, чтобы скрыть деревья на расстоянии тридцати шагов. И не заметишь же Нелюбимых издали, какая досада!

Рицка вынырнул из  тумана неожиданно. Он бежал впереди Соби – взлохмаченный, бледный от волнения, куртке нараспашку и сумкой через плечо. Агацума следовал за своей Жертвой скорым шагом. Стоило недомерку только заметить Сэймэя, он застыл, как вкопанный, захлопал на брата большими фиалковыми глазами. Возлюбленный поднялся и, ласково улыбаясь, протянул руки к мальчику. Но Рицка остался стоять на месте. Он чуть повернул голову в поисках Соби, тот сразу дал знать о том, что находится рядом, легким прикосновением к плечу.

_Нравится, Сэймэй? Нравится видеть, что твой горячо любимый брат ищет поддержки не у тебя, а у одной из твоих игрушек?_

Нисэй сделал последнюю затяжку и бросил окурок на газон. Соби наблюдал за ним. Нисэй улыбнулся и поприветствовал Агацуму насмешливым кивком.

\- Здравствуй, Рицка, - произнес Возлюбленный, опуская руки.

\- Сэймэй… - дрожащий, взволнованный голос, и шаг назад – в надежные объятия Соби.

\- Ты меня боишься?

Нисэй смотрел на свою Жертву и не мог поверить глазам. Конечно, он знал, что Сэймэй со своим братцем вел себя по-другому, но чтобы настолько! Этот взгляд… Аояги, черствый, неприступный, каменно-спокойный, сейчас изменился.

Рицка некоторое время смотрел на брата, будто собираясь с мыслями. А потом маленькие ручки сжались в кулачки, обвиняюще вспыхнули яркие глаза.

-  Зачем ты все это делаешь, Сэймэй? – вскинутый подбородок говорил о решимости найти ответы на свои вопросы. – Зачем пришел в Школу? Зачем прислал его к нам? - он указал на Нисэя.

Сэймэй дернул ушком. Не понравилось, что вместо «ко мне» Рицка употребил «к нам»?

\- Отвечай! – потребовал Нелюбимый, глядя на брата.

\- Рицка… - покачал головой Сэймэй. – Какой же ты еще ребенок. Не понимаешь самого простого – все, кто хотят нас с тобой разлучить, враги. Я просто пытаюсь не допустить этого. А Нисэй – мой Боец и выполняет мои приказы. Если он обидел тебя, я накажу его.

Мальчик нерешительно посмотрел на Соби. Тот не сводил взгляда с Сэймэя, в его глазах плескалась боль и тоска. Нисэя воротило от этой запредельной верности.

\- Ты ушел… Заставил поверить в то, что умер. Я никогда не думал, что ты такой жестокий! – Рицка говорил так, будто у него болело горло.

\- Так было нужно. Прости.

Нелюбимый закусил губу. Он хотел простить, но боялся. Нет ничего более запоминающегося, чем боль.

\- Я все равно не понимаю… - произнес Рицка тихо.

Сэймэй улыбнулся. Нисэй прежде видел много улыбок своей Жертвы: когда Аояги хотел чего-то добиться, он пользовался этим, точно оружием, но на этот раз все было по-другому. Эта улыбка не была фальшивой, ее искренность, ее открытость, сбивала с толку и обезоруживала.

\- Иди ко мне, Рицка, не бойся, - а в глазах страх, что его отвергнут.

Нисэй невольно потер глаза. Может, из-за тумана  он стал плохо видеть? Потому что Сэймэй ни с кем и никогда так не разговаривал. Догадки Акамэ, озвученные в подвале Школы Семь Лун оказались верны: Возлюбленный и, правда, решил изменить мир. Ради своего маленького брата.

Рицка дернул хвостом, беспокойно зашевелил ушками, колеблясь, не в силах решить, идти ли к Сэймэю или лучше не стоит. Он взглянул на Соби, потом на брата, и, наконец, сделал несмелый шаг вперед, к Сэймэю. Потом еще один, и еще – вскоре мальчик почти перешел на бег, будто боялся передумать. Он буквально врезался в брата и замер. Нисэю со стороны казалось, что он даже дышать перестал, зажмурился, прижал ушки к голове. Улыбка Возлюбленного стала шире. Он осторожно коснулся волос мальчика, погладил между ушками.

\- Сэймэй… - хрипло простонал Рицка, Нисэю казалось, что младший Аояги сдерживает поток слез, готовый пролиться из больших взволнованных глаз. – Больше – не уходи. Не оставляй меня! Никогда!

Дрогнули худенькие плечи мальчика и неожиданно расправились. Нисэй поймал себя на том, что хмурится. Что же ответит Сэймэй?

Аояги-старший мягко оттолкнул от себя брата. Рицка смотрел в его улыбающееся лицо, задрав голову. Возлюбленный коснулся его подбородка и,  склонившись, запечатлел легкий поцелуй на лбу. Нисэй так внимательно наблюдал за братьями, что в момент, когда губы Сэймэя коснулись Рицки, ему показалось, будто время остановилось. Нежно и грустно зазвенела Нить Связи, будто песнь ветра на веранде, и Акамэ до боли закусил губу, потянувшись за сигаретами. Сэймэй невольно использовал Зов, но звал он своего возлюбленного брата, а не Бойца. Только Рицка не мог его услышать…

\- Сегодня… я пришел забрать тебя, - почти прошептал Сэймэй.

Вид у мальчика был такой, будто его только что ударили. Нисэй же чувствовал легкое удивление. Вот уж чего он не ожидал… Похоже, Сэймэй окончательно сбрендил, а Акамэ и не заметил.

\- Забрать?.. – нахмурился мальчик.

\- Да, Рицка.

\- А как же мама? Что будет с ней без нас?

Сэймэй приободряющее улыбнулся.

\- Не волнуйся за нее, с ней все будет в порядке.

Возлюбленному казалось, что он подбирал правильные слова, но… Все попадаются в эту ловушку, и с Нисэем подобное случалось: Рицка казался маленьким и несмышленым, и его недооценивали, забывали о том, что он – Жертва, талантливая, сильная.

\- Нет.

Сэймэй нахмурился. Ему казалось, что он ослышался. Нисэй же едва сдерживал улыбку. Недоносок был восхитителен - забился под пальто хвостик, вспыхнули решимостью фиалковые глаза.

\- Что-что? – переспросил Возлюбленный.

\- Так не пойдет, Сэймэй. Маму я не брошу, но и тебя не отпущу! – и в подтверждение своих слов Рицка схватил брата за край пальто.

Это становилось интересно. Сэймэй, если приглядеться, слегка растерялся, но быстро взял себя в руки и скрыл свои истинные чувства под нежной любящей улыбкой. Только Рицку этим больше не обманешь, теперь он видит то, что есть на самом деле, а не то, что хотят ему показать. Благодарить за это нужно, конечно же, братика. Вот пусть и расхлебывает. Растерянный Сэймэй – такое замечательное зрелище!

\- Мы вернемся домой! – поставил большую и жирную точку Рицка, притопнув ножкой.

Нисэй не сдержал смех, за что получил уничтожающий взгляд от своей Жертвы.

\- Ты не знаешь, о чем просишь, - мягко отозвался Сэймэй.

О нет, Рицка не просил, он приказывал, чтобы наверняка.

\- Домой, Сэймэй! Без вариантов!

\- Семь Лун не оставят нас в покое…

\- Отобьемся!

Брови Сэймэя поползли вверх. Нисэй зашелся в новом приступе смеха. Воля холодного, сильного и неприступного Возлюбленного сейчас плавилась, как мороженное на летнем солнце. Еще немного и он растечется счастливой лужицей у ног этого недомерка!

«Что же ты делаешь, любовь?» - насмешливо промурлыкал себе под нос Акамэ, чуть успокоившись.

Старший Аояги нахмурился.

\- Слишком сложно, - возразил он.

\- А раньше получалось! Мы с Соби со всеми справлялись! – упрямо.

_Не переубедишь ты его, Сэймэй. Не выйдет._

\- Хорошо, - сдался, устало прикрыв глаза. Похоже, этот маленький спор его совсем вымотал. – Но понадобятся дополнительные меры безопасности. Соби и Нисэю придется постоянно находиться рядом с нами. Ты согласен на это?

Рицка заколебался. Он бросил сердитый взгляд на Нисэя, потом вопрошающий на Соби. Агацума, как ни странно, ответил – легко кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Мы не против, - опять это раздражающее «мы», от которого у Сэймэя дернулся уголок рта. – Но как объяснить маме присутствие в доме посторонних?

Здесь уже Нисэй не мог смолчать, даже если ему Жертва потом отрежет язык.

\- Очень просто: Сэймэи вернутся. Все трое, - в завершении своей речи Акамэ довольно сверкнул улыбкой.

Рицка вдруг ссутулился, а его грозный брат сразу бросился защищать.

\- Нисэй! - почти прорычал он, прижав ушки к голове.

Как Акамэ обожал эти нотки угрозы в его голосе, не передать словами! Хотелось блаженно зажмуриться и слушать свою Жертву часами!

\- Что? – невинно спросил он.

Сэймэй не ответил, он вновь повернулся к Рицке.

\- Придумаем что-нибудь, не волнуйся.

\- Хорошо.

И чем им не понравилась идея Нисэя? Был у матери только один сын Сэймэй, а станет целых три. Это же замечательно!


	13. Chapter 13

Потолок медленно перестал плясать перед глазами, на нем вновь осталась только одна лампа из двух-трех, которые еще недавно вращались то по часовой стрелке, то против. Нисэй дышал, как после глубокого погружения. Он спешно глотал сухой воздух, и все никак не мог остановиться. На лбу выступила испарина, волосы слиплись от пота. Наверное, со стороны Акамэ выглядел донельзя жалко. 

\- Где он?

Сэймэй злился, бил больно и беспощадно. Он остановился только для того, чтобы услышать ответ на свой вопрос. Нужно очень постараться, чтобы вместо сдавленного хрипа вышло нечто членораздельное.

\- Отпустил…

\- Вот как, - усмешка, за которой последовала новая вспышка боли. Нисэй выгнулся дугой, закусив губу, чтобы не закричать. Было так больно, как никогда ранее. Или это просто казалось?

Так продолжалось несколько минут, которые показались Акамэ вечностью. Нисэй стойко терпел, отчаянно стараясь не издать ни звука. Получалось не всегда удачно. Потом боль вновь стала отступать. Послышались тяжелые и уверенные шаги Сэймэя, сейчас они почему-то звучали, словно приговор. Как отвратительно осознавать, то ты полностью зависишь от другого человека: и в боли, и в смерти. Скрипнул стул. Когда боль немного уменьшилась, Нисэй приоткрыл глаза и увидел Возлюбленного, который сидел на стуле, закинув ногу за ногу и скрестив руки на груди. Он внимательно следил за своим Бойцом. Акамэ почти физически ощущал, как взгляд глубоких и безжалостных фиалковых глаз прошелся по подбородку, по тонкой струйке крови, текущей из ранки в прокушенной губе.

\- Мне надоело твое неподчинение, Нисэй. Ты забыл свое место.

Акамэ в ответ ухмыльнулся, слизнув кровь с губ. Нет, таким способом его ни сломать, ни подчинить не получится. Когда же Аояги это поймет? Наверное, тогда, когда найдет более действенный способ, чем боль.

\- Значит, стоит напомнить.

Когда Пара Возлюбленных вернулась домой за вещами, то малыша Кайдо на горизонте уже не наблюдалось. Конечно, об этом позаботился Нисэй, больше некому. Он развязал пленника и вручил ему ключи от квартиры с напутствием валить на все четыре стороны, как только Возлюбленные уйдут. Кайдо советом воспользовался, что похвально. Сэймэй же, подобное предательство со стороны Бойца использовал как предлог, чтобы показать, кто в доме хозяин. Тем более что близился переезд к Рицке, и Сэймэй должен был быть уверен, что Нисэй ничего не выкинет. Пустая трата времени и сил. Акамэ уже строил планы о том, как он покончит с недомерком, ведь когда тот находится под боком, это проще простого.

\- Ну, напомни, - дерзко ответил Нисэй.

Душу грело то, что Аояги сейчас отчаянно нуждается в своем Бойце. Ему нужно, чтобы он сражался. Иначе, как же он победит Семь Лун и убережет своего драгоценного брата?

\- Знаешь, я ведь милосерден с тобой. Любого можно сломать, даже тебя. Если тратить на подобное воспитание по часу в день, то через неделю ты станешь, как шелковый.

Нисэй приподнял голову и с вызовом посмотрел на Сэймэя.

\- А ты попробуй! – он сплюнул на пол окровавленную слюну.

Аояги не обратил внимания на подобный акт вандализма в его квартире.

\- А есть и другой способ: выдать тебя Семи Лунам. Они сделают с тобой то, от чего я тебя недавно спас. Будешь находиться в полукоматозном состоянии и мечтать о смерти, медленно сходя с ума. Неплохо, неправда ли?

\- Ты этого не сделаешь.

\- Думаешь, ты настолько важен? Всегда есть запасные варианты. Например, разорвать с тобой Связь, и вновь взять себе в Бойцы Соби, а для Рицки найти природного Нелюбимого.

Нисэй почувствовал, что его зажали в тиски. С Сэймэем можно играть сколько угодно, но нужно быть готовым к проигрышу. Конечно, из любого, даже самого безнадежного положения существует выход, и не один. Главное – видеть его. Нисэй лежал на полу, дыхание все еще не восстановилось, тело было все объято жаром, а мозг лихорадочно искал выход из сложившейся ситуации. Самое отвратительное, что здесь Аояги был абсолютно прав: он мог спокойно и не такое провернуть, а значит, выбор у Акамэ небольшой – либо подчиняться, либо идти искать счастья подальше от Возлюбленного.

\- Твоя взяла, мой нежный, - капитулировал Нисэй.

До поры, до времени, пока не подвернется шанс убить Рицку. Но такой, чтобы наверняка.

\- Это правильное решение, Нисэй.

 Сэймэй поднялся и направился к шкафу. Конечно, нужно же собираться, недомерок заждался!

\- Иди и умойся, ты выглядишь отвратительно, - бросил Аояги через плечо.

Чтобы подняться, нужно было приложить неимоверные усилия. Нисэй успокаивал себя тем, что будет и на его улице праздник. Сэймэй выиграл битву, но не войну!

Агацума ждал Возлюбленных неподалеку от дома Аояги. У его ног стояла большая черная сумка, а сам ее владелец спокойно курил. Нисэй бросил на Бойца изучающий взгляд, слегка усмехнувшись. Все же Агацума умел скрывать свои эмоции, поэтому Акамэ слету не мог сказать, рад ли тот неожиданной перемене места жительства или все же не очень. Заметив Сэймэя, Соби сдержанно кивнул и выбросил окурок прочь.

\- Идем, - послышалось от Возлюбленного, и Агацума молча поднял сумку и поплелся за ними. В этот момент Нисэй почувствовал себя лишним: казалось, что прошлое возвращалось: Сэймэй и Соби вновь стали Парой.

Они дошли до дома в полной тишине, уже перед самой дверью Аояги повернул голову и взглянул на Акамэ.

\- Грузи систему, Нисэй.

Боец Возлюбленного кивнул с неизменной усмешкой, слегка засаднила прокушенная губа, напоминая о недавней баталии.

Дверь распахнулась, на пороге показалась Мисаки. Сегодня она выглядела немного лучше, чем обычно – не было кругов под глазами, хотя перманентная бледность никуда не делась. Длинные черные волосы были убраны в хвост, из-за этого ее лицо казалось еще более худым и изможденным, чем обычно. Глаза у нее, в отличие от сыновей, были темно-карими, глубокими. Когда она смотрела на Нисэя, ему хотелось поежиться и отвернуться – ее глаза казались двумя бездонными черными колодцами, наполненными голодным безумием, они будто пытались засосать в себя.  А еще она улыбалась, так радостно и доброжелательно, так искренне, что Нисэя вдруг затошнило.

\- А я уж заждалась! – воскликнула она, пропуская юношей в дом. – Ждала вас еще час назад. 

\- Жуткие пробки, - пояснил Сэймэй.

Мать улыбнулась, понимающе кивнув.

\- А я столько всего наготовила… Нисэй и Соби так давно не приезжали погостить, что я и забыла, что им нравится, - всплеснула руками она, а потом подошла к Акамэ, который снимал плащ. – Как ты вырос… Помню тебя еще совсем ребенком, ты от Сэймэя на шаг боялся отойти, а теперь ты совсем взрослый, вон даже ушек нет!

Она легко обняла его, и Нисэй с готовностью наклонился, чтобы она запечатлела на его щеке поцелуй. Пока Мисаки целовалась-обнималась с «его братом» Агацумой, Акамэ незаметно вытер щеку, думая о том, что с «легендой», он, пожалуй, переборщил.  По ней Нисэй и Соби были родными братьями и приехали из Киото погостить к тете. Тетя оказалась чересчур гостеприимной…

На шум пришел Рицка, он остановился на безопасном расстоянии (как он сам думал) от всей компании и наблюдал за происходящим с хмурым видом. Черный хвостик возмущенно подрагивал, как у котенка, который чем-то недоволен. Слишком проницательным был его взгляд, будто он инстинктивно понимал, что этот спектакль плохо скажется на душевном здоровье матери. По подсчетам Нисэя еще пара-тройка вмешательств в ее психику, и можно будет смело отправлять в палату для особо буйных.

\- О! – плотоядно улыбнулся Нисэй, завидев мелкого Аояги. – Братик Рицка!.. Дай обниму, мы ведь так давно не виделись!

Черный хвостик неожиданно заметался из стороны в сторону, а сам его обладатель невольно попятился назад, стоило Акамэ шагнуть к нему. Недомерок невольно вскрикнул, когда Нисэй легко поднял его на руки и стиснул в объятиях. И без того большие ярко-фиалковые глаза испуганно расширились, и Нисэй не сдержал смешок. Взволнованный Соби, наплевав на вежливость, бросил все и поспешил на помощь. Сэймэй же кидал убийственные взгляды в сторону своего Бойца. Акамэ невинно приподнял брови, а потом передал недоноска прямиком в заботливые руки Агацумы.

\- Твоя очередь с ним обниматься, _нии-сан,_ \- усмехнулся он, а потом отправился за своим багажом. Акамэ посмотрел на Мисаки и произнес: – В Токио уже почти весна, а в Киото еще холодно.

\- Осторожно, Нисэй-кун, весна сейчас обманчива: хоть и кажется теплой, а простудиться легче легкого. Ты ведь достаточно тепло оделся? – озабоченно поинтересовалась Мисаки.

Акамэ сладко улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Разумеется, тетя. А вот Соби такой глупый, вечно с распахнутым плащом ходит! Может, приготовишь нам чаю, чтобы мой оболтус-брат не заболел?

\- Конечно, милый, - улыбнулась она и посмотрела на Сэймэя. – Покажи своим братьям их комнаты, я пойду чай готовить.

\- Хорошо, - без выражения отозвался тот и, развернувшись, зашагал к лестнице.

Нисэй, все еще улыбаясь во все тридцать два, подхватил свой багаж и направился за Возлюбленным. Соби подумал немного, а затем пошел следом. Рицка не отставал, ему не хотелось отпускать Агацуму ни на шаг от себя. Может, не стоило недомерка так пугать? Теперь намного труднее подловить его в темном углу и тихо придушить.

\- Совсем не обязательно было разыгрывать этот спектакль, - сказал Сэймэй, распахивая дверь.

\- Правда?

Комната оказалась идеально чистой, почти стерильной и нежилой. Узкая кровать, небольшой платяной шкаф и письменный стол, на котором стояли несколько совместных фотографий Сэймэя и Рицки. С тех пор как старший сын Аояги ушел, здесь ничего не трогали, не правда ли? Только убирали. Хотя, Акамэ мог дать голову на отсечение, что постельное белье сейчас хранит запах Рицки.

\- Это наша комната, Нисэй, - сообщил Сэймэй.

\- Наша?

Брат Рицки выглядел недовольным.

\- Ты раньше никогда не жаловался на слух.

\- Хм… Думаешь, мне пора показаться врачу?

Разумеется, ответом его не удостоили. Нисэй небрежно бросил сумку у кровати и, сделав лицо поехиднее, принялся рассматривать фотографии. От сказанного Сэймэем он был не в восторге. Вряд ли в этом доме теплые полы.

\- А моего _нии-сана_ куда денешь? – поинтересовался Акамэ.

Сэймэй продолжал хранить молчание. Иногда молчание говорило гораздо лучше любых слов. Нисэй оторвался от созерцания очередной фотографии и взглянул на старшего Аояги. Возлюбленный не был параноиком, но всегда пятой точкой (больше-то нечем) чувствовал, когда его драгоценному братику грозила опасность. Агацума идеально подходил на роль сторожевого пса. А Нисэй только размечтался, что ночью проберется в комнату к недоноску и придушит его подушкой!

\- За девственность братика не опасаешься? – осведомился Акамэ с нарочитой серьезностью.

Рицка, который стоял у порога и любопытно заглядывал в комнату, покраснел и неожиданно закричал:

\- Прекрати говорить гадости! Сколько можно?!

\- Нисэй… - голос Возлюбленного стал неожиданно низким и угрожающим.

Акамэ беззаботно улыбнулся и пожал плечами, мол: а что я такого сказал? Взгляд невольно скользнул на Агацуму, который стоял за спиной недомерка, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку.

\- Соби, оставь свои вещи в комнате моего брата и спускайся вниз. Мама приготовила чай.

Агацума вопросительно посмотрел на Рицку. Мальчик бросил негодующий взгляд на лучезарно улыбающегося Нисэя и, фыркнув по-кошачьи, гордо покинул комнату. Акамэ успел заметить, как маленькие цепкие пальчики ухватили Бойца Нелюбимого за рукав, потянув за собой.

\- Я запрещаю тебе слушаться приказов моего брата, - донеслось сердитое шипение Рицки.

\- Хорошо, - последовал незамедлительный ответ, который был ложью. И Акамэ что-то подсказывало, что сам Нелюбимый тоже знал об этом.

Все же отношения этой лже-Пары не были такими гладкими, какими казались на первый взгляд. Что бы ни случилось, Сэймэй всегда будет стоять между ними. Иногда Акамэ казалось, что Возлюбленный – это центр Вселенной. Если что-то случалось, то так или иначе в этом был виноват Аояги Сэймэй.

\- О чем думаешь?

Нисэй встрепенулся, поднял удивленный взор на свою Жертву. Не каждый день Сэймэй задает подобные вопросы. Акамэ некоторое время раздумывал, сказать все честно или придумать что-нибудь поядовитее, но вдруг решил, что Аояги заслуживает правды.

\- О том, что тебе лучше бы не рождаться на свет.

Сэймэй улыбнулся, точно хищник, точно волк, который полностью осознает свою силу, и Нисэю вдруг стало страшно, потому что Возлюбленный был чудовищем без каких-либо преувеличений. Чудовищем, которое было больное на всю голову к тому же.

\- Может и так, - согласился Сэймэй.

Нисэю надоело ходить кругами по комнате, поэтому он, не мудрствуя лукаво, приземлился на кровати. Аояги хотел с ним о чем-то поговорить, и, скорее всего, разговор будет для Бойца безболезненным – когда Возлюбленный хотел кого-нибудь помучить, его глаза загорались особым огнем, коего сейчас во взоре Жертвы совсем не наблюдалось.

\- Чтобы это не было для тебя неожиданностью, предупрежу заранее: я собираюсь усилить нашу Связь. И мне нужно сотрудничество с твоей стороны.

Сотрудничество…

\- А что если я не соглашусь?

Откуда это ощущение, что стены сжимаются? Сэймэй как никто другой знал, как загнать в угол.

\- Я приму меры, о которых мы говорили ранее.

Аояги Сэймэй пойдет на все что угодно, лишь бы защитить своего брата. Возлюбленные сильны поодиночке, и никто не знает, насколько они станут лучше, если их Связь достигнет должного уровня. Смогут ли они противостоять Семи Лунам? Смогут ли они победить все Боевые Пары?

\- Если ты усилишь Связь, то не сможешь потом ее разорвать.

\- Вряд ли это проблема, ведь тогда ты не сможешь сопротивляться моим приказам.

_Твоя жестокость, Сэймэй, не имеет границ. Ты собираешься забрать у меня все. Даже ту чахлую иллюзию свободы, которая осталась у меня. Не получишь._

\- Я понял.

_Не получишь!_

\- Это хорошо, - на губах Сэймэя легкая довольная улыбка. – Идем вниз, Нисэй. Время пить чай.

Акамэ кивнул и поднялся. Приходилось прилагать неимоверные усилия, чтобы держать спину прямо. Казалось, будто на его плечи легла огромная гора, двигаться с которой невероятно сложно. Хотелось ссутулиться, но Нисэй не мог себе позволить подобной роскоши. Аояги незачем видеть его слабость. На лице вновь засияла улыбка, она была настолько привычной, настолько отработанной, что никому и в голову не могло придти, что на самом деле она фальшивая…

_Лучше бы ты не появлялся на свет, Сэймэй._


	14. Chapter 14

Сигарета, одна за другой. Еще недавно была начата новая пачка, сейчас от нее почти ничего не осталось. Кружится голова и тошнит, но остановиться нет сил. Туман превратился в мелкий дождь, он намочил волосы, прядки противно липли к лицу. От холода стучат зубы.

Нисэй сидел на балконных перилах с сигаретой в зубах, размышляя о том, как выйти из сложившейся ситуации. В голову ничего путного не приходило, толи из-за передозировки никотина, толи по какой-то еще причине. Акамэ сделал очередную глубокую затяжку и, извернувшись, запулил окурком с балкона. Когда Нисэй едва не потерял равновесие и не рухнул вниз, стало понятно, что пора заканчивать на сегодня с курением. В конце концов, избыток алкоголя в организме гораздо приятнее, чем никотина.  Напиться, что ли? До поросячьего визга… Нет, здесь нужно нечто более девственное.

Как помешать Сэймэю сделать то, что он вознамерился? Должен быть способ!

Начинало темнеть, и Возлюбленный в комнате зажег свет. Акамэ на миг зажмурился, медленно сползая с перил на балкон. Когда Боец открыл глаза, то увидел за стеклом старшего Аояги. Легкий кивок, который означал, что его ждут в комнате, заставил оскалиться, но  подчиниться, шагнув в неуютное тепло комнаты. Сэймэй молча задернул шторы, давая понять, что Нисэю на балконе больше делать нечего.

\- Сегодня был тяжелый день, ляжем пораньше.

Акамэ украдкой вздохнул и покосился на расстеленную узкую кровать. Для усиления Связи нужен продолжительный физический контакт – ее размеры очень кстати подходили для этой цели; а еще нужны либо поцелуи, либо секс. Но Сэймэй вряд ли пойдет на потерю ушек, если этого можно избежать.

\- Конечно, мой ласковый, - привычно улыбнулся Акамэ и быстро покинул комнату, оставив свою Жертву в гордом одиночестве.

Нужно было снять мокрую одежду – она слишком раздражала, но в ванной Нисэй неожиданно обнаружил, что забыл взять с собой смену белья. Усмехнувшись своему отражению в зеркале, Акамэ схватил полотенце и обернул его вокруг бедер. Оставалось только жалеть, что видом его полуобнаженной натуры в этом доме никого не поразить…

Взгляд вдруг натолкнулся на небольшой шкафчик, висящий на стене. Нисэй задумчиво нахмурился, откинув влажные волосы за спину. В голову пришла совершенно дикая идея. В этом доме ведь уйма снотворного…

Внутри шкафчика оказались не только лекарства, но и несколько милых резиновых уточек. Нисэй взял одну из них и изучающе повертел в руках, потом легко сжал, чтобы услышать противный писк. Ванная комната неожиданно наполнилась смехом. Недомерок… Черт, недомерок до сих пор моется с уточками! Это ж надо! А на вид такой серьезный! Даже Сэймэй не был в его возрасте настолько серьезным!

Все еще улыбаясь, Акамэ отложил уточку в сторону и потянулся к пузырькам с таблетками. Как и ожидалось, в доме оказалось достаточно снотворного. Три, нет четыре упаковки. Похоже, мамаша запасалась этим делом заранее, дабы по нескольку раз не бегать в аптеку. Как предусмотрительно!

Нисэй от радости насыпал на ладонь целую горсть белых таблеток в оболочке и хотел было все отправить в рот, как дрогнула рука. Сначала было он решил, что из-за легкого головокружения, которое он ощущал ввиду передозировки никотином, у него страдает координация движений, но, когда Нисэй попытался выпить их снова, то вдруг понял, что причина в другом. Таблеток было слишком много, и он знал это; знал, что они небезопасны для него, но все равно пытался, напрочь позабыв о том, что не владеет собственной смертью…

\- Ненавижу! – выкрикнул он, швырнув таблетки на пол. 

Они отскочили от пола и разбежались в разные стороны, точно тараканы. Нисэй медленно вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Он схватился за умывальник и бессильно сбросил голову вниз, пытаясь справиться с внезапным приступом раздражения. Когда Нисэю было плохо, он всегда думал о боли. О боли, потому что она почти всегда предшествует смерти.

 Иногда, когда становилось совсем уж плохо, Акамэ выходил на улицу, бродил по темным переулкам, ища приключений. Он не мог не драться, защищая себя, но наслаждение от каждого пропущенного, незаблокированного удара было огромным. Оставалось только жалеть, что _человеческие существа_ не способны победить его даже в уличной драке – если их было слишком много, Нисэй непроизвольно активировал систему и уходил.

Акамэ бы и сейчас пошел бы бродить по темным улицам, но, к сожалению, у его Жертвы были другие планы. Немного успокоившись, Боец Возлюбленного потянулся за таблетками. На этот раз он взял всего две – безопасно для его жизни, и достаточно для того, чтобы крепким сном проспать до утра. Может быть укреплению Связи снотворное и не помешает, но значительно уменьшит эффект и позлит Сэймэя. Сдаваться без боя было не в правилах Акамэ, и пока он не придумал выход из сложившейся ситуации, он будет ставить палки в колеса Возлюбленному.

Прежде чем вернуться к своей Жертве, Нисэй решил принять ванну, чтобы потянуть время до того, как начнется действие снотворного.

Сэймэй сидел за своим письменным столом и что-то читал. Когда Нисэй вошел, Возлюбленный даже виду не подал, что заметил, что теперь в комнате не один. Он уже успел переодеться в пижаму, и, конечно, застегнуть рубашку на все пуговицы. В комнате горела лишь настольная лампа, Сэймэй в ее свете казался совсем чужим и далеким. Нисэй стоял в темноте у двери, свет лампы почти не добирался до него, и поэтому создавалось впечатление, что Боец и Жертва Возлюбленных сейчас находились в совершенно разных мирах. И Нисэю совершенно не хотелось становиться частью мира своей Жертвы. Странное желание для Бойца, не правда ли?

\- Оденься.

Иногда казалось, что у Сэймэя есть глаза не только на затылке, но и в других самых неожиданных местах. Иначе как объяснить то, что он знал, во что сейчас одет его Боец?

\- Здесь жарко, мой нежный, - заныл Нисэй, осторожно ступая вдоль стен к кровати. Он все еще не хотел выходить на свет лампы. Какое детское желание!

\- Ты заставляешь меня долго ждать, - хоть по голосу и не скажешь, он ровный, как и обычно, но Нисэй знал, что его Жертва раздражена.

\- Я принимал ванну, - широко улыбнулся Акамэ и запищал уточкой, которую притащил с собой. – Смотри, какая прелесть!

Сэймэй наконец-то оторвался от своей книжки и взглянул на Акамэ. Так и есть: Возлюбленный был раздражен, ведь у рта появилась еле заметная складка.

\- Не смей трогать вещи Рицки! – еще немного и зашипит, точно змей. Разумеется, ведь наступили на больную мозоль.

\- Боишься, что испачкаю их своими грязными руками, милый? – приподнял бровь Нисэй и вновь запищал уточкой.

Рицка – это святое, и ничтожество, подобное Нисэю, не имеет права ни приближаться к нему, ни трогать руками его вещи. Сэймэй был бы рад запретить своей _неполноценной_ Жертве даже дышать одним воздухом с ненаглядным Рицкой, да только тогда Акамэ не смог бы использоваться в нужных целях. Какая незадача!

\- Это был приказ, Нисэй.

\- Я понял, сладкий мой, - но игрушку не отложил.

Снотворное уже начинало действовать, и Акамэ казалось, будто в глаза насыпали песка. Отлично!

Сэймэй закрыл книгу и поднялся, сделал два шага к своему Бойцу и неожиданно застыл, будто испугался. Или его решимость поколебал вид Нисэя, завернутого в одно лишь полотенечко? Вряд ли.

\- Садись, - приказал Возлюбленный.

Акамэ подавил очередной обреченный вздох и опустился на край кровати. Чувствовал он себя как-то неловко, некуда было девать руки, поэтому он их положил на колени, и едва не рассмеялся, когда представил, как выглядит со стороны. Сэймэй молча опустился рядом, достаточно близко, чтобы Боец смог уловить его запах и чувствовать тепло тела. По спине неожиданно забегали быстрые мурашки, и Акамэ захотелось отодвинуться.

Вдруг стало так тихо, что можно было расслышать, как кровь шумит в ушах, и как немного беспокойно дышит Аояги. Нисэй почувствовал липкий страх, который поднимался откуда-то из живота, подступал к горлу. Боец пытался сглотнуть, но и это не помогало – во рту стояла какая-то странная сухость. Нисэй не опасался ни наказаний, ни оскорблений, он до дрожи, до мурашек боялся скупых ласок своей Жертвы; приходил в ужас, когда голос Сэймэя теплел, и когда его руки прикасались не для того, чтобы причинить боль.

\- Посмотри на меня.

От звука его голоса, внезапно разрезавшего тишину, Нисэй вздрогнул и подчинился. Сэймэй внимательно наблюдал за своим Бойцом. Взгляд скользнул вначале по лицу – изучающее, будто Аояги впервые видел сидящего рядом с ним человека; потом заглянул в глаза, и Нисэю показалось, что его сейчас читают точно раскрытую книгу – все его надежды и страхи лежали у Возлюбленного на ладони. Акамэ казалось, что его душу насилуют, что пытаются силой забрать то, что он должен был отдать по доброй воле. Не выдержав, Боец закусил губу от желания закричать.

Сэймэй  потянулся к нему. Ухоженные руки дотронулись до подбородка Нисэя, и в месте соприкосновения тысячами маленьких иголочек закололо кожу. Акамэ заставил себя сделать медленный выдох, надеясь, что это хоть как-то умерит пыл сердца, которое тяжело бухало в груди. И вдруг пришло спокойствие… Веки стали тяжелеть, а сфокусировать зрение на лице своей Жертвы стало совсем трудно. Нисэй вдруг улыбнулся, внутренне ликуя, что этот раунд останется за ним.

\- Чему ты улыбаешься? – недоуменно спросил Сэймэй, дернув ушком.

\- Ничему… - голос у Нисэя был совсем мягким, слабым и почти мурлыкающим.

Рука Аояги скользнула с подбородка на затылок, взяла горсть волос и потянула назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

_Целуй, Сэймэй, чего же ты ждешь?_

Еще полминуты и все ощущения уйдут, пелена ненастоящего, химического сна уже заглушила все звуки и запахи, лишила возможности фокусировать зрение, скоро пропадут и тактильные ощущения.

Теплое дыхание на губах. Как раз вовремя… Акамэ снова усмехнулся.

\- Нисэй?..

Он не мог ответить. Тело перестало слушаться и рухнуло на постель. Звуки голоса Возлюбленного поглотила собою равнодушная пелена искусственного сна.


	15. Chapter 15

От снотворного наутро голова дурная, и веки тяжелые, никак не хотят подниматься. Какой-то момент кажется, что вот-вот провалишься назад, в бездонное забытье, но вскоре это ощущение уходит, а мысли проясняются.

Давно рассвело, но шторы задернуты, в комнату с трудом пробивается серая хмарь очередного «весеннего» утра. Сэймэя рядом нет, и невозможно определить, спали ли они в одной кровати этой ночью или нет. Нисэя неожиданно посещает мысль о том, как бы хорошо было, если бы Возлюбленного  не существовало в его жизни. Какое-то время Акамэ смотрит в потолок, в голове пусто.

А что было бы, если бы Нисэй просто взял и исчез? Как долго бы его искала его Жертва? Как долго бы Звала?

В этой идее что-то есть...

Нисэй поднялся с постели и быстро оделся. Из кухни доносились голоса и звон посуды, заливисто и счастливо смеялся Рицка, и Акамэ ощутил легкую зависть. Несмотря ни на что, Сэймэй получил то, что желал – брат принял его. Наверное, это стоило огромного риска, подвергнуть их всех опасности и, в довершении, переступить через себя и сблизиться с тем, кого по сути ненавидишь из-за неполноценности, из-за изъяна.

Когда Акамэ зашел на кухню, смех Рицки неожиданно стих, недоносок нахмурился и невольно шагнул к Агацуме – нормальная и ожидаемая реакция для Пары. Но, как ни странно, Сэймэй, который сидел в противоположном конце стола, не обратил внимания на эту маленькую и вечно раздражающую его деталь; он повернулся и безмятежно взглянул на своего природного Бойца, кивнув в знак приветствия.

\- Доброе утро, - отозвался Нисэй и поплелся к шкафчику в поисках кофе. – Что-то не вижу тетю Мисаки.

\- Она на работе, - сердито буркнул недомерок. Акамэ не обратил на его тон никакого внимания.

В одном из шкафчиков нашелся растворимый кофе. Нисэй расплылся в счастливой улыбке и осторожно взял жестяную банку так, будто это была величайшая драгоценность в мире. Чайник оказался горячим, и Акамэ, не скромничая, налил себе большую кружку, и плевать, если скажут, что нормальные люди в таких количествах кофе не пьют. У него, может быть, стресс, и он таким образом успокаивает бедные нервы.

\- Как спалось, драгоценный? – поинтересовался Нисэй, сделав большой глоток. Растворимый кофе – та еще гадость, в большинстве случаев он был кисло-горьким. Из одуванчиков его делают что ли?

\- Нормально, - ответил Возлюбленный.

_Наказание подождет, да, Сэймэй?_

Впрочем, Нисэй все решил, и больше не чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Собирается ли Жертва наказывать его за вчерашнее или нет – не имеет значения. Он устроился за столом рядом со своей Парой и лениво обозрел завтрак, стоящий на столе. Хотелось ли ему сейчас есть? Наверное, все-таки нет…

Он приподнял голову, заметив на себе изучающий взгляд мелкого Аояги. Невероятно, насколько братья были похожи – у них даже одинаковые выражения глаз, когда они пытаются что-то внимательно рассмотреть и понять, только Рицка немного щурился и прижимал ушки к голове, будто волновался. А взгляд пронзительный, кажется, что тебя видят насквозь – довольно неприятно ощущать себя объектом пристального внимания кого-то из братьев Аояги. Чем же Нисэй заслужил подобную честь?

\- Я тоже прекрасно выспался, - нагло заявил Нисэй, а потом улыбнулся недоноску. – Никогда бы не подумал, что ты до сих пор моешься с резиновыми уточками. Это так мило!

Рицка залился ярким румянцем.

\- Я не…

\- Да ладно тебе, здесь все свои. Чего уж стесняться?

\- Нисэй! – предупреждение.

Акамэ прикрыл глаза и рассмеялся. Старший защищает младшенького, это так мило, особенно, когда знаешь, где в этих отношениях собака зарыта! Но Нисэй неожиданно подавился собственным смехом и болезненно закашлялся, когда заметил, с каким интересом за ним продолжает следить Рицка. Брат Сэймэя стоял рядом со своим Бойцом, маленькие пальчики вцепились в рукав бежевой водолазки Агацумы, а к внимательному прищуру добавились еще и хмурые брови. Нисэй почувствовал себя неожиданно уязвимым – не каждый может вызвать в нем подобное чувство, надо отдать талантливому недомерку должное.

\- Сэймэй, прекрати.

Возлюбленный выглядел недоумевающим. Он бросил вопросительный взгляд на брата. В ответ маленькие пальчики сильнее стиснули рукав водолазки Соби, а глаза неожиданно вспыхнули.

\- Он твой Боец. Незачем его мучить.

Недоносок, чтоб его…

\- Рицка, тебе кажется, - ласковая улыбка на губах Сэймэя. Сейчас он похож на ангела, и Нисэй невольно прикрывает глаза, отказываясь на него смотреть. А в голове тысяча мыслей, но все такие обрывочные, что не поймаешь за хвост ни одну; гулко бьется сердце в груди.

\- Он такой из-за тебя! – бросил Рицка, беспокойно вильнув хвостом.

Улыбка сползла с губ Возлюбленного, на лице появилось обычное непроницаемое выражение. Любой другой на месте братца Сэймэя вскоре пожалел бы о своих словах, но здесь случай особый. Этому маленькому ушастому существу простят все, что угодно.

\- Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, - Рицка упрямо замотал головой, но Сэймэй продолжил, - он даже не может назваться полноценным Бойцом.

Неожиданно вздрогнул Агацума, и младший Аояги сразу же разжал пальцы и накрыл ладошкой руку своего Бойца. Нисэй какой-то частью сознания, которую невозможно ни запутать, ни обескуражить, которая невзирая ни на что будет следить за происходящим, решил, что драгоценный Сэймэй имел привычку проходиться по «неполноценности» и Агацумы так же. Тот, кто постоянно ищет в других недостатки, сам чувствует себя ущербным. Неоспоримый факт.

\- Это неважно…  Вы ведь Пара! – зазвенел голос мальчика.

Нисэй чувствовал себя более чем странно: никто и никогда не заступался за него – и поэтому Акамэ просто не знал, что ему делать. Его дежурная и надежная маска, вдруг дала трещину – губы отказались складываться в привычную, четко отработанную за многие годы ехидную улыбку.

\- Мы не Пара, - внезапно возразил он, чувствуя горечь во рту (наверное, кофе в этом виноват), и поднялся из-за стола, - и никогда ею не станем.

Нисэй позаботится об этом.

Потому что _hersis_  - это всего лишь красивая сказка, ничего более. История, которой кормят Боевые Пары, чтобы они осознали свою исключительность. А на самом деле, все это ложь. Как цепи ни назови, они все равно останутся цепями.

Рицка непонимающе нахмурился и сердито плюхнулся на стул рядом с Соби. А в его удивительных глазах горело упрямство – он все еще не хотел отступаться. Хотелось бы Нисэю знать, что побудило его начать этот разговор…

Акамэ горько усмехнулся, так тихо, что вряд ли кто-то мог услышать, а затем направился к выходу.

\- Нисэй? – остановил его голос Сэймэя.

Боец замер и, спешно нацепив улыбку, обернулся к Возлюбленному.

-  Я в магазин. У меня закончились сигареты, драгоценный.

Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Казалось, будто на ноги навесили гири, но Нисэй продолжал идти, ощущая, что сейчас теряет нечто важное – он отказывается от собственной Жертвы. Шустрая капелька пота, прикоснувшись к виску, быстро побежала по скуле и упала вниз. Нисэй до боли закусил губу, взывая ко всему своему самообладанию. Он никогда не думал, что уходить, уходить навсегда, окажется настолько сложно. Сэймэй… Он почти подчинил его, а Акамэ и не заметил.

Входная дверь закрылась, и Нисэй почувствовал внезапное облегчение. Будто, переступив через порог родного дома своей Жертвы, он преодолел наиболее сложный  для себя барьер, и теперь напряжение вытекало из него, точно вода из разбитого сосуда, оставляя за собой болезненную слабость и дрожащие руки. Акамэ сделал глубокий вдох и зашагал прочь от этого проклятого места. Хотелось курить, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить нервы, но в карманах плаща было пусто – вчера Нисэй скурил все сигареты на балконе, не озаботившись оставить что-нибудь на сегодня. Хотя, неважно. До магазина не так уж и далеко, можно и потерпеть. Сейчас главное, было решить, куда идти и что делать. Нужно быть готовым, что его так просто не отпустят. Когда Сэймэй поймет, что его бросил Боец, будет пытаться его вернуть Зовом. Нисэй слишком хорошо знал, как использует Зов его Жертва, и поэтому ему было необходимо безопасное место, где он сможет спокойно отлежаться, пока Сэймэй не оставит попытки вернуть его.

Акамэ нехорошо улыбнулся, припомнив, что у одного его знакомого есть должок перед ним. Вот уж где его не станут искать, так это там. Там достаточно безопасно, чтобы пересидеть грозу, а потом на пару-тройку месяцев покинуть город. В данной ситуации это – лучшее решение.

Нисэй отчаянно спешил добраться до нужного места. Сэмэю могло приспичить в любой момент Позвать своего Бойца. Перспектива свалиться на мостовую с болезненными корчами, не сильно воодушевляла. Всегда найдутся добрые самаритяне, которые отправят его в больницу, где Нисэй будет покорно лежать и играть в угадайку — кто быстрее появится:  его Жертва или Семь Лун.

Тихо и мелодично зазвенела нить Связи, будто кто-то зацепил ее по неосторожности. Нисэй в ужасе распахнул глаза и поспешил к стене, выложенной безобразной керамической плиткой. Слишком рано. Слишком рано звенит Нить, ведь он только в переходе метро. Длинный тоннель, заполненный спешащими куда-то людьми, казался бесконечным, но Нисэй, отчаянно волнуясь и едва не потея от ужаса, шел вдоль стены, ожидая, что Жертва вот-вот ударит. Но прошла минута, другая, переходы и эскалаторы закончились,  в лицо дунул ветер, пахнущий городом, зашумели машины, пролился хмурый дневной свет - улица, улица, уже не подземелье, и впереди виднеется автобусная остановка, - а Зов не повторялся. Нисэй никогда не верил ни в Бога, ни в Будду, ни в синтоитских духов-ками, но сейчас он молился. Молился всем богам одновременно, чтобы они вспомнили о нем, и помогли всего раз в жизни, дали время доехать...

Автобус приветливо распахнул двери, приглашая в свое нутро. Нисэй, не заботясь об остальных пассажирах, которые пришли на остановку раньше него, бесцеремонно всех растолкал, вызвав тем самым немалый шум народа и бурные возмущения самого водителя, и прошмыгнул внутрь. На сиденье он почти упал. И в этот момент зазвонил телефон, а потом Связь - еще не грубо и не больно, но уже твердо и настойчиво. Нужно было отозваться.

Сделав глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться и придти в себя, Нисэй приложил трубку к уху. Его голос не должен дрожать, иначе не получится выторговать у Сэймэя еще несколько спасительных минут, которые позволят ему добраться до нужного места.

\- Я весь внимание, мой сладкий, - промурлыкал Акамэ, его голос был настолько приторным, что даже густой сироп мог удавиться от зависти.

-  Нисэй, немедленно домой!  - приказал, будто припечатал Сэймэй.

Первым порывом было броситься вон из автобуса и помчаться к своей Жертве. Тело дернулось, готовое бежать, давая понять, что даже оно не на стороне Акамэ, но Нисэй зажмурился и сжал зубы, сопротивляясь. Сейчас, как никогда он ощущал себя бесхребетным, слабым существом, пресмыкающимся; отвратительно, тошнотворно было на душе, ведь Сэймэй потихоньку, понемножку забирал у него последние бледные остатки свободы и воли, он подчинял, подминал под себя так, что хотелось скулить, точно радостному щенку, завидевшего хозяина.

\- Я скоро буду, милый. Не волнуйся, - Акамэ едва нашел силы ответить.

\- Нисэй? Что с твоим голосом?

Нисэй мысленно проклинал тот день, когда на свет появилась его проницательная Жертва.

\- С каких пор тебя стало волновать мое состояние здоровья? - ехидно поинтересовался Акамэ.

\- Я задал вопрос.

Черт! Не получилось сбить с толку! Хотя, Сэймэя вообще с толку не собьешь, если тот в чем-то заинтересован. Это все равно, что пытаться помешать солнцу сесть.

\- Простудился. Вчера на балконе. Сейчас пытаюсь найти аптеку, а то в твоем доме нет ничего, кроме пластырей и снотворного! Ты это хотел услышать?

Контроль... Он потерял его и раскричался. Непростительная ошибка. Все, это конец.

\- Ты бросишь курить, - произнес Сэймэй и положил трубку.

Нисэй некоторое время сидел неподвижно, не в силах поверить в свою удачу. Аояги ему поверил. Поверил, что его Боец третий час к ряду ищет аптеку, потому что простудился вчера на балконе. Это что шутка?

Телефон выскользнул из обессиливших пальцев, с грохотом упал на пол. Крышка отлетела, батарея покатилась по полу. Нисэй всего этого не видел. Он запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. От счастья. На него стали настороженно коситься пассажиры. Теперь они уверились, что едут в автобусе с сумасшедшим.

От смеха болел живот. Или может, это от голода? Кто его знает. Нисэй умолк, а потом уронил голову и прикрыл лицо руками. Автобус давно тронулся и теперь шел по своему обычному маршруту, и Акамэ в таком положении отсчитывал остановки. Оставалось недолго. Скоро он будет в относительной безопасности и сможет достойно противостоять Зову своей Жертвы. Как хорошо, что он не боится боли. А еще можно улыбнуться в раскрытые ладони и помечтать о том, что Сэймэй настолько увлечется, что тело его Бойца не выдержит. Хорошо бы остановилось сердце.

Из автобуса Нисэй вышел пошатываясь. Тело, после неудавшейся попытки предательства, слушалось плохо. Акамэ казалось, что вместо ног у него вареные спагетти, поэтому из транспорта он выбирался долго, точно старуха какая-то, которой сложно ходить по ступенькам, и все порывался скатиться кубарем к земле, предварительно собрав подбородком ступеньки. Нет, обошлось. Правда, кто-то из сердобольных пассажирок спросил, хорошо ли себя чувствует Акамэ, и не нужно ли ему вызвать «скорую». Нисэй ответил дежурной гадостью.

Район, в который приехал Боец Возлюбленных, оказался почти не знакомым. Пару раз Нисэю все же приходилось здесь бывать, но проездом. Вспомнить бы еще, чего его занесло в такую глушь. Это - обычный спальный район: небольшие квадратные домики на одну семью перемежались с относительно многоквартирными домами от трех до шести этажей. На улицах спокойно и тихо. Место, будто отрезано от реального мира, будто оно и не является частью большого мегаполиса...

Нужный дом - старая четырехэтажка, построенная еще тогда, когда родители Нисэя пешком под стол ходили. Оказывается, сам район расположен на холме, и дом стоит на самом его краю: чуть дальше и стремительный спуск, где внизу притаились все те же неизменные маленькие домишки, немного леса и дорога, вьющаяся серпантином. По ней туда дальше уехал автобус. Из окон этого дома прекрасный вид.

Нисэй засунул руку в карман и достал оттуда смятую бумагу. На ней было торопливо нацарапано слишком тонким и острым карандашом - такие любит Сэймэй и самостоятельно их затачивает, не доверяя столь важное дело никому, - несколько цифр. Это - номер квартиры.

 Нисэй подошел  к домофону и нажал нужные цифры. Ответа не было долго, и когда в голову стали закрадываться нехорошие подозрения, что хозяина нет дома, ему ответил сонный голос, который с трудом напоминал голос «знакомого» Нисэя.

\- Это я, - произнес Акамэ.

\- Заходи.

Дверь запищала, когда магнитный замок раскрылся, и слегка подалась к Нисэю. Тот дернул за ручку. Лифта в этом доме не было.

\- Открылась? - поинтересовались из динамиков.

\- Да. Какой этаж?

\- Третий.

\- А пониже не мог поселиться?

\- Тц, - и положили трубку.

Нисэй вздохнул. Лицо само по себе расплывалось в блаженной улыбке: получилось, он сумел добраться до нужного места. Часть пути, едва ли не самая сложная, была успешно преодолена. Может, все эти несуществующие боги решили внять мольбам Акамэ?

Свежий воздух все-таки сделал свое дело и привел Нисэя, у которого все тряслось в автобусе, в чувство, поэтому лестница, вопреки ожиданиям, не показалась бесконечной, и каждую ступеньку не пришлось покорять, точно Эверест.

\- Не думал, что ты так быстро придешь за своим «должком».

Распахнутая дверь. Знакомый прислонился спиной к дверному косяку. Пшеничные вихры растрепаны не сильнее обычного, несколько непослушных прядей падают на глаза, закрывая круглые очки, слегка поблескивающие в искусственном освещении подъезда. И хоть у юноши давно уже нет ушек, он все равно походит на молодого кота - все еще наивного и неопытного, но уже столкнувшимся с миром взрослых и их проблемами.

\- Так сложились обстоятельства, малыш, - усмехнулся Нисэй.

Он остановился напротив, вытянув руку вперед, опираясь на стену. Немного кружилась голова, совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Будь как дома, - кивнул юноша, приглашая внутрь.

Нисэй шагнул через порог.

Квартира оказалась небольшая - две  комнаты, крохотная кухня и санузел. Здесь не было уютно, и не было так аскетично-стерильно, как у Сэймэя, здесь просто было по-другому, в творческом беспорядке. Посреди одной из комнат стоял большой стол, заставленный грязной посудой. На нем валялись тюбики из-под краски, огрызки бумаги и еще черт знает что - Акамэ не знал этому названия и знать не хотел. Еще в комнате стояло несколько мольбертов, к которым были прикреплены холсты с какой-то непонятной мазней. Здесь пахло краской, но те так, как в том же институте, где учился Агацума. Здесь неприятный запах, вызывающий стойкое отвращение и тошноту, смешивался с легким сладковатым запахом хозяина квартиры и преображался. В нем появлялись настойчивые нотки свежести и тепла.

\- Я не успел прибраться, прости, - юноша старательно отводил глаза. Ему было стыдно за беспорядок.

\- Будто меня волнует твой бардак.

\- У тебя отвратительное настроение, - заметил собеседник. Он опасался слишком близко подходить к Нисэю, и не сказать, что Акамэ осуждал его за это. Поправив непослушную челку, юноша внимательно вгляделся в лицо своего бывшего «неприятеля».

Акамэ в ответ пожал плечами. Пусть думает, что хочет. Нисэй скинул ботинки и прошел в комнату. Помимо мольбертов и стола здесь оказалась еще и узкая софа, на которую, как подкошенный, рухнул Акамэ.

\- Аояги сильно злился на тебя за то, что ты меня отпустил? - спросил юноша, подойдя к окну и запрыгнув на подоконник.

На окнах в этой комнате штор не было, наверное, из-за каких-то заморочек со светом - в любом случае Нисэя это не волновало. На подоконнике рядом с юношей стояла пепельница, наполненная окурками. Увидев ее, Акамэ понял, что хочет курить.

\- Нет, что ты, - произнес Нисэй ехидно, - он добрейшей души человек! Не от пустил бы тебя я, это бы сделал он. Необходимость в Кайдо Ке у него отпала.

Юноша в ответ пожал плечами.

\- Он опасен, - произнес Кайдо, закуривая. Нисэй бросил на юношу насмешливый взгляд и полез в карман за своими сигаретами. - Не смотри на меня, будто я слабоумный. Ты другой, не такой, как он.

Нисэй с удовольствием затянулся, блаженно щурясь.

\- Другой? - тихо рассмеялся он. Кайдо казался ему этаким забавным маленьким зверьком - чувство интуиции не подкачало, но своих когтей и зубов нет, чтобы защищаться от хищников.

\- Ага. Знаешь, есть люди, которые от природы сволочи - что с ними ни делай, они все равно такими останутся. Есть люди другие. Те, которые бесятся от недостатка внимания.

Сигареты успокаивали. Запах дыма смешался с запахом краски, и, как ни странно, это успокаивало. Успокаивала еще и близость этого безумного человеческого существа. Его Нисэй не мог понять с помощью разума.

\- Да? И к какой же категории людей относишь ты меня?

\- К сволочам от природы, которые бесится от недостатка внимания, - ответил Кайдо с явным удовольствием. Нисэй не удержался и прыснул.

Кажется, здесь он по-настоящему в безопасности.


	16. Chapter 16

Нисэй патологически не переносил, когда его кто-то принимался жалеть. Корни этой неприязни крылись в детстве – никто и никогда не говорил Акамэ, что он нужен, что он важен, что его любят. Наверное, это его и сломало. Это и заставило стремиться к смерти…

…Щека ощущает каменный холод кафеля в ванной. Нисэй лежит, некрасиво скрючившись на полу, втиснувшись в тесное пространство между умывальником и старой ванной, почерневшей от художественных красок Ке. Из глаз градом льются слезы, рот у Нисэя приоткрыт, и вниз, на пол, из уголка стекает слюна, смешанная  с кровью. Прерывистое болезненно-хриплое дыхание Акамэ заглушается шумом работающего душа...

И лежа в такой позе, Нисэй размышлял о том, что он не любит, когда его кто-то начинает жалеть.

Может быть, причиной тому было инстинктивное желание заглушить боль, бурлящую внутри. Сэймэй понял, что его предали, что от него ушли; он мстил безжалостно. А Нисэй не мог этому сопротивляться.

Может быть, причиной таких дум был Кайдо, который настойчиво стучался в дверь ванной, спрашивая, все ли в порядке с Нисэем. Акамэ не хотел отвечать, он не хотел, чтобы его таким слабым, таким изможденным и жалким видел этот мальчик-одуванчик. Конечно, это только начало, и Нисэй не сможет вечно прятаться в ванной. Ведь у него очень терпеливая Жертва, и наказывает она добросовестно, безжалостно, с лихвой.

Все же у Акамэ оставалась гордость. Он не хотел, чтобы его обнаружили в таком виде.

\- Нисэй, ты там не утонул? – вопрошал Кайдо, настойчиво громыхая в дверь.

Акамэ не сразу понял смысл слов. Пелена обжигающей боли, застилающая сознание, медленно стала рассеиваться, принося с собой звуки – стук, дрожь двери, шуршание душа, жадное чавканье водостока и, наконец, голос Кайдо, зовущий Нисэя. Сэймэй где-то на другом конце города решил передохнуть, отложить мучения.

\- Отъебись, Кайдо! – заорал Нисэй, перекрикивая шум воды, и сразу же закашлялся. Желудок скрутил болезненный спазм, заставив сложиться едва ли не пополам. От «наказаний» Сэймэя всегда так мучительно отходится.

\- Ты сидишь там целый вечер!

Нисэй вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и тяжело привалился к двери. На руке остались кровавые разводы.

\- Тебе жалко, что ли?

\- Как хочешь.

Оставалось надеяться, что Кайдо оставит в покое Нисэя надолго, и не станет больше лезть не в свое дело.

Болело все тело. Казалось, не было на нем ни единого участка, которое не пылало так, будто его прижигают раскаленным металлом. А ведь ощущения значительно ослабли, раньше они во сто крат превышали то, что испытывал Нисэй сейчас. Сила Жертвы, переданная по Нити, медленно затухала, пробегаясь по телу чувствительными электрическими разрядами. Нисэй шумно дышал, воздух, наполненный горячим паром, казался густым и каким-то липким. Впрочем, последнее – это только воображение Акамэ, разыгравшееся после пыток.

Нисэй еще пару минут посидел вот так: с прикрытыми глазами, прислонившись к прохладному кафелю. Боль вытекала из тела медленно, капля за каплей, мучительно проходила, оставляя после себя смертельную усталость и пустоту. И желание смерти. Как же без этого? Потом, решив, что нужно пользоваться моментом передышки, Акамэ заставил себя подняться, прилагая усилия и кривясь от натуги - мышцы, казалось, одеревенели, слушаться не хотели, мелко дрожали, как от перенапряжения; и шагнул под душ. Горячие струи полились на голову, стекли по лицу, пытались попасть в глаза, окатили плечи. Расслабляет. Хорошо.

Нисэй вздохнул и прижался лбом к стене, пока душ согревает его измученное болью тело. Усталость давала о себе знать, и глаза слипались. Акамэ зевнул и выключил воду. Полотенце было чистым и мягким, но неприятно пахло порошком. Будто его плохо выполоскали. Впрочем, у Нисэя слишком сильно обострено обоняние, и ему все искусственные запахи не по вкусу. Вытерев волосы, Боец покинул ванную.

\- Ну, наконец-то! - Кайдо облегченно вздохнул. - Я думал, ты там решил поселиться.

Он стоял в дверях. Глаза внимательно рассматривали Акамэ сквозь стекла круглых очков. Нисэй только нахмурился.

\- Мне нравится горячая вода, - соврал он. Интересно, как долго ему удастся ломать эту нелепую комедию и скрывать то, что Сэймэй зол на него и безжалостно лупит через Связь? Лучше бы подольше.

\- А, понятно, - кажется поверил. - Я тут чай приготовил. Хочешь?

На самом деле Нисэю было все равно. Ему не хотелось ничего уже давно. Очень давно.

\- Мне нужно одеться, - сообщил он и вернулся в комнату.

\- Я пока разолью чай, - донеслось до него. В ответ только поджатие плечами.

Краски. Краски кругом. Их запахом пропиталась вся комната. Он чувствуется везде, даже обивка кушетки ими пахнет. А еще кругом много холстов, просто бумаги, карандашей, кисточек и прочей дребедени. Но все равно в этой квартире намного уютнее, чем в комнате Сэймэя. Безопаснее. От этой мысли Акамэ усмехается, откидываясь на мягкую спинку кушетки.

\- Вот, - Кайдо появился с двумя кружками в руках. Темно-синей и оранжевой. Первую он протянул Нисэю.

\- Спасибо, малыш, - усмешка еще не успела покинуть его лицо, и сейчас она ширится, становится почти пошлой. Кайдо быстро всучил кружку и сделал шаг назад - на всякий случай. Довольно забавное зрелище. Особенно, когда он еще и взгляд отводит.

\- Не называй меня так... - он пытается придать своему голосу твердость. Нисэй только приподнял бровь.

\- Почему же?

\- Мне не нравится, - чуть сердито. И отходит к разложенному столу, прислоняется к нему, прихлебывая чай.

\- Хочешь что-то более... нежное?

Кайдо поперхнулся чаем. Святая простота! Мог бы уже привыкнуть к манере разговора Нисэя. Не в первый же раз!

\- Прекрати! - глаза сверкают. Красиво. Кайдо вообще красивый мальчик. Светлые вьющиеся волосы, кошачьи глаза, в которых светится наивность и странная невинность, которую юноша умудрился сохранить после потери ушек. Хотя, нет, ушки - это не показатель ни невинности, ни взрослости. Взять того же Сэймэя. Он вроде и с ушками, а невинности в нем ни грамма. Если бы уши отваливались с потерей невинности, а не при первом сексуальном контакте, то Возлюбленный бы потерял свое достояние еще в пятилетнем возрасте.

\- Пей свой чай, малыш. И не кипятись. Я не хотел тебя обижать, - широко улыбнулся Нисэй, насмешливо сверкая глазами.

Кайдо фыркнул и отхлебнул чаю. Похоже, насчет «не хотел тебя обижать» он не поверил. Или давно имел свое мнение на этот счет. Кто его знает?

\- Почему ты пришел ко мне? - спросил Ке. - Почему именно ко мне?

Он боится Сэймэя. Его гнева, его силы. Противостоять ему может только такой псих, как Нисэй. Кайдо психом не был, и потому реально осознавал опасность.

\- Потому что ты мне должен, - пожал плечами Акамэ, ответ таким тоном, будто ответ очевиден. Но на самом деле Нисэй лгал. Потому что он пришел к Кайдо потому, что ему просто некуда было больше идти. К Мимуро? Да не смешите, там Сэймэй будет искать в первую очередь. - К тому же ты мне нравишься... - плотоядно оскалился Нисэй.

Кайдо покраснел от откровенно блядского взгляда Акамэ. Ушек нет, но и опыта, похоже, не очень много. Иначе его было бы не так легко смутить.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея... - Кайдо еще сильнее покраснел. Нисэй не мог просто так этого оставить.

\- Ты о чем, малыш? - насмешливо спросил он.

Ке вскинул голову, будто не мог поверить своим ушам. Нисэй развалился на кушетке, широко разведя ноги, и лыбился.

\- Надо было не пускать тебя к себе, - обиженно фыркнул Кайдо.

\- Поздно, - довольно промурлыкал Акамэ. - Слишком поздно.

Вот так. Все правильно. Ке должен бояться Нисэя, или мучительно хотеть, или ненавидеть. Но жалеть - никогда.

 

***

Во второй раз Сэймэй ударил примерно через час. И видно, его ярость достигла точки кипения, потому что ни боли, ни силы он не пожалел. Нисэй к тому времени улегся спать, потому, когда вновь предупреждающе зазвенела Связь, передавая через себя мучительные разряды силы, Акамэ только перевернулся на живот и спрятал голову в подушку, чтобы заглушить стоны, и случайно не разбудить Кайдо. Пытка прекратилась только под утро, когда серая весенняя хмарь стала пробираться в комнату, и Нисэй, полностью обессилевший, уснул, как убитый. Похоже, Сэймэй решил лечь спать и прекратить терзать своего Бойца. Как великодушно с его стороны!

Когда Акамэ открыл глаза, день давно вступил в свои права. Присутствия Кайдо не ощущалось. Наверное, ушел в свой институт. Интересно, как Ке себя поведет, когда  встретится с Агацумой? Этот кальмар сушеный очень умен, если что-то заподозрит, то сразу вытянет. Остается только надеяться, что этого не произойдет. Кайдо боится Сэймэя, и вряд ли захочет, чтобы Возлюбленный пришел к нему с визитом...

Нисэй чувствовал слабость во всем теле, но это было вполне привычно. Он привык к дурному характеру своей «судьбы», и через Связь получал часто. Никогда, правда, это не происходило настолько продолжительное время, но все же старая «тренировка» пригодилась. Нисэй поднялся, пригладив растрепанные волосы, и зашагал к подоконнику, на котором стояла пепельница и лежали сигареты. Чуть подпрыгнув, чтобы приоткрыть форточку. Акамэ иногда жалел, что курить начал в раннем возрасте. Учителя часто повторяли, что из-за этой привычки он не вырастет. Ростом он, и правда, не вышел, поэтому приходилось испытывать некоторые неудобства...

В комнату ворвался свежий воздух и сразу же слился с сигаретным дымом. Иногда курить утром, после невероятно трудной ночи - истинное блаженство. Акамэ прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь.

На столе лежала записка от Кайдо, возвещающая о том, что еда на плите. Нисэй приоткрыл крышку, принюхался. Да, Ке, определенно, готовить не умел. Завтрак хоть и приготовил, но довел до состояния полной несъедобности. Акамэ поморщился и хладнокровно отправил плоды кулинарных трудов в урну. Надо будет сказать, чтобы Кайдо впредь не травил его своей стряпней, Нисэй и сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Во всяком случае, готовил он получше некоторых.

Ке пришел ближе к вечеру. Нисэй мялся со скуки. Он целый день прождал очередного наказания от своей Пары, но оно не случилось. Акамэ даже расстроился. И чтобы хоть чем-нибудь себя занять себя, он занялся вначале уборкой на кухне, а потом готовкой. Вот, что с людьми скука делает! Спать не хотелось. На улицу выходить нельзя - а вдруг Сэймэй ударит. В доме телевизора нет, книги только тематические, так чем еще заниматься? Со скуки не то что уборку затеешь, а носки вязать начнешь!

\- Здравствуй, малыш, - Акамэ вышел из кухни. Чтобы волосы не мешали «делу», он перехватил их шнурком, найденным на столе Ке. - Ты всегда так поздно приходишь, или просто меня видеть не хотел?

Кайдо зашуршал пакетами. Таки зашел в супермаркет, заботливый. Чтобы «гость» с голоду не умер!

\- У меня дополнительные занятия сегодня, - пояснил Ке, снимая обувь. - А ты как?

\- Скучно, - капризно пожал плечами Нисэй. - Ужин готовлю. Не бойся - не отравлю. То, что  Сэймэй всегда сам готовит свою здоровую, но не вкусную пищу, не значит, что у меня отсутствуют кулинарные таланты.

Кайдо в ответ только кивнул и передал пакеты. Нисэй сунул в один из них нос. Ладно, пойдет. Но в следующий раз нужно будет дать список продуктов, чтобы не тащил в дом всякую полусъедобную гадость.

Просто удивительно, как легко Нисэй принял то, что живет вместе с Кайдо. А ведь еще недавно Сэймэй попросил купить какой-то кондиционер для белья, и это вызвало в Акамэ бурный протест. Да уж, если выбирать совместное проживание с Сэймэем или Кайдо, Нисэй точно выберет второе. Потому что Кайдо не пытался отнять у него свободу.

\- Руки помой, прежде чем идти ужинать,  - произнес Нисэй и скрылся на кухне.

\- Да, мамочка, - шутливо передразнил его Кайдо.

Акамэ раскладывал продукты по полкам, когда вошел Кайдо. Он переоделся в домашние спортивные штаны и свободную футболку с какими-то непонятными надписями. Не то чтобы Нисэй не знал английского, просто лень было разбираться в закорючках, которые гордо именовали себя буквами. Сразу видно, что перед ним художник. Только ему могло в голову придти купить нечто подобное. Ну, или почитателю современной культуры.

\- Пахнет приятно, - Кайдо принюхался.

\- То, чем ты пытался меня накормить утром, ни в какие подметки не годится моей стряпне, - довольно ухмыльнулся Нисэй.

\- Как невежливо, - закатил глаза Кайдо, усаживаясь за стол.

\- Не умеешь готовить - не берись! - проворчал Нисэй. Его пытались отравить, и это его сильно задело. - Жениться тебе надо... И готовить тебе будут, и убирать, и стирать. И не смотри на меня так, я к тебе в жены не записывался, и готовлю только сегодня. И то по доброте душевной.

Кайдо улыбался. Нисэй нахмурился. Черт бы побрал этого придурка! Его пинаешь, соблазняешь, издеваешься, а он тут сидит, глазищами своими хлопает и улыбается. Мальчик-одуванчик. Что с него взять?

Акамэ облегченно вздохнул и достал из шкафчика тарелки.

\- Я женат вообще-то, - тихо сообщил Ке. От этой новости Нисэй чуть не выронил тарелку, но навыки Бойца пригодились - реакция и все такое.

\- Сегодня день Дурака? - осведомился Нисэй, ухмыляясь.

\- Нет, - Кайдо отвернулся. - Это правда. У меня жена и ребенок. Но они находятся в другом городе... А сюда я приехал учиться.

Нисэй поставил на стол тарелки с едой и наклонился к юноше. Специально близко, и недвусмысленно ухмыляясь. Кайдо от вида Нисэя судорожно сглотнул.

\- Жена далеко, да? И ты страдаешь от жуткого недотраха... - чувственно промурлыкал он. Впрочем, здесь только дурак не поймет, что Акамэ вновь принялся издеваться над хозяином этой квартиры. Ке ничего не ответил.

Нисэй уселся напротив, поставил локти на стол, подперев ими голову, и кокетливо посмотрел на собеседника. Хвост растрепался, тонкие черные пряди упали на глаза.

\- Малыш, - все тем же тоном промурлыкал Акамэ. - Ты же мужиков любишь. Я же вижу, сам такой. И как тебя угораздило?

Кайдо делал вид, что его очень интересуют собственные ногти. Они такие некрасивые, со следами краски под ногтями, а пальцы с заусеницами...

\- Ринго - хорошая девушка... - произнес он. И Нисэй вздохнул. Понятно. Мы все совершаем ошибки. А у Судьбы вообще странное чувство юмора.

\- Ладно, не парься, - сегодня у Акамэ было хорошее настроение, и он решил побыть великодушным и проявить чувство такта. - С Агацумой сегодня виделся?

Кайдо понял, что экзекуция закончена и поднял голову. Покосился на еду на тарелке. Нисэй молча придвинул посудину с порцией Ке ближе к юноше.

\- Виделся. Но поговорить толком не успел. Он был всего лишь на одной паре, а потом испарился куда-то. Сказал, что у него срочные дела, и что очень рад, что со мной все в порядке.

Конечно, Агацума будет занятым, ведь ему на голову Сэймэй свалился. Вернее, его Рицка притащил, но от этого проблем у бедного и несчастного идеального Бойца меньше не стало.

\- Чему ты улыбаешься? - недоуменно спросил Кайдо.

\- Просто так, милый Ке, - а улыбка стала еще шире. Юноша с опаской покосился на Акамэ. Некоторые улыбки Нисэя его пугали.

Поужинали они спокойно. Сэймэй не беспокоил. И что странно, Аояги не побеспокоил их и на следующий день, и через пять дней... Акамэ такое развитие событий бесконечно озадачивало.


	17. Chapter 17

Был тихий субботний вечер. Вчера на улице потеплело, и Кайдо распахнул окно. В комнате теперь неистребимо пахло весной и лесом, просторы которого виднелись из окна. Этот запах мешался с уже привычным запахом красок и сигарет, а еще пахло парафином.  Нисэй выключил свет, сказав, что у Кайдо и так днем слишком светло, и Акамэ хочет побыть в полумраке. К сожалению, никакого торшера или хотя бы бра не нашлось, поэтому Нисэй достал свечи, которые нарыл во время последней уборки и расставил по комнате - на столе, на тумбочке, на шкафу и даже на полу. Неяркий нервный свет успокаивал, делал «творческую» комнату Кайдо еще более загадочной. По стенам и потолку плясали тени, немного зловещие и завораживающие.

Нисэй ощущал в себе какое-то странное спокойствие и умиротворение. Ему казалось, будто за пределами этой комнаты ничего нет: ни мира, ни проблем, ни Сэймэя. Сейчас, если сильно постараться, то можно забыть и о Нити Связи, о том поводке, который намертво и так безнадежно привязал его к своей Жертве. Можно забыть о том, что Акамэ не может совершить самоубийство, если этого захочет. И еще о многом-многом другом.

Кайдо сидел за столом (Нисэй очень постарался, чтобы разгрести беспорядок) и вертел в руках полупустой бокал с красным вином. Акамэ накануне купил бутылку, когда ему захотелось чего-нибудь этакого. Вполне милая атмосфера получилась. Романтичная такая. Расслабляющая.

Выпитого вина было слишком мало, чтобы опьянеть, но достаточно, чтобы расслабиться и объявить миру временное перемирие. Скажи кто-нибудь Нисэю сейчас, что с него сняли блоки, и он может спокойно идти кончать с собой, Акамэ бы, скорее всего, не шелохнулся. Не хотелось. Сейчас даже собственная смерть казалась бессмысленной.

\- Сегодня суббота, - нарушил тишину Нисэй. - Тебя, вероятно, приглашали погулять. Почему ты отказался?

Кайдо продолжал задумчиво смотреть в свой бокал. Наверное, ему нравилось, как темное, почти черное вино меняет цвет в зависимости от освещения. Художники привыкли обращать внимание на цвета.

\- Не хочу.

\- Блюдешь верность жене? - насмешливо поинтересовался Акамэ.

Кайдо поднял голову, хмурясь.

\- Не в этом дело. Она знает, какой я. Мы даже не спим вместе...

Нисэй издевательски захихикал.

\- А ребенок, следовательно, был непорочно зачат?

Кайдо улыбнулся. Уже начал привыкать к специфическому чувству юмора Акамэ.

\- Нет. Он был зачат вполне традиционным способом. Просто мы оба были пьяны, не понимали, что делаем.

\- Ох... - засмеялся Нисэй. - Хорошо, что я даже по пьяни только на мужиков вешаюсь...

То, что все они высокие, с черными вьющимися волосами и желательно глазами оттенка синего - Акамэ решил не говорить. Это ведь только его личные тараканы, не правда ли? Зато, когда Нисэй выбирал себе партнеров для секса по трезвости, то они всегда были полной противоположностью тех, на которых он вешался, когда был пьян.

\- Ну... - протянул Кайдо. - Тут уж как получится...

Нисэй вновь принялся противно лыбиться, ведь собирался сказать очередную гадость.

\- И все-таки ты шлюшка, малыш.

Кайдо в долгу не остался:

\- Ты не лучше.

\- Не отрицаю, - Нисэй откинулся на спинку стула и поднес бокал к губам. Вино было терпким, чуть кисловатым и ароматным. Акамэ всегда предпочитал сухие вина, в них, как ему казалось, было больше вкуса. - Мне нравится трахаться. Это расслабляет. Снимает напряжение. К тому же доставляет удовольствие.

А еще Нисэю нравился жесткий секс - минимум смазки, никакой подготовки. Ему нравилось, когда его брали грубо, и раздалбывали так, что потом сидеть оказывалось невозможно. Только все, кто принимался исполнять желания Акамэ, заканчивали плохо. Все те же установки, мать их. Искусственное чувство самосохранения - не причинить себе вред и не дать это сделать другим. Из-за этих умников, которые сидели в Семь Лун и напичкали Нисэя по самое «не хочу», даже потрахаться не получалось в свое удовольствие!

Акамэ почувствовал приступ глухого раздражения и тихо зарычал, сжимая побелевшими от напряжения пальцами столешницу.

\- Я думаю, это всем снимает напряжение и доставляет удовольствие, - пожал плечами Кайдо, не замечая раздражения Нисэя, или просто не желая его замечать.

Акамэ оскалился, точно хищник.

\- А какая у тебя любимая поза, малыш? Поделишься?

Кайдо вновь отхлебнул из бокала.

\- А почему, нет? - он бросил украдкой взгляд на Нисэя из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Все-таки немного стеснялся, но, похоже, вино его сделало достаточно раскованным, чтобы говорить на такие личные темы. - Наверное, на четвереньках.

\- А четвереньках? - Нисэй приподнял бровь, пытаясь осознать, чтобы означали предпочтения Кайдо. Ему не нравится, когда к нему прикасаются, и старается свести тактильный контакт к минимуму?

\- Ну, да... - немного смущенно.

Акамэ довольно заулыбался, впрочем, без своей неизменной насмешки.

\- Интересный выбор.

Кайдо задумчиво почесал затылок. Видно, рассуждал, что такого «интересного» нашел в его предпочтениях собеседник.

\- А твоя какая? - любопытно поинтересовался он. В свете свечей на очках Ке отражалось множество бликов, похожих на маленьких светлячков. Нисэя сами очки слегка раздражали - не было видно выражения глаз Кайдо.

\- Их много, - расплывчато ответил Нисэй. - Каждая по-своему хороша.

\- Но есть же та, которая нравится больше всего, - не сдавался юноша. Акамэ задумчиво закусил губу, размышляя.

\- Мне, например, нравится секс на столе. Большом столе, - Нисэй многозначительно обвел взглядом тот предмет мебели, за которым они сидели. Под его предпочтения он явно подходил. - Когда меня наклоняют и берут, не особо церемонясь. Еще нравится быть сверху. Не в смысле сэмэ, а сидеть на партнере верхом. Тогда можно контролировать угол и глубину проникновения. И легко довести партнера до полного экстаза... - Акамэ посмотрел на Кайдо, и взгляд его был откровенно блудливый, он знал это. Щеки Ке окрасил румянец, который не смог даже скрыть полумрак. Юноша сглотнул и поспешил отвести взгляд. Надо же, занервничал.

\- Понятно... - прохрипел Кайдо.

\- Какие мы впечатлительные! - поддразнил его Нисэй и тряхнул головой. Волосы рассыпались по плечам.

\- Ничего я... Это не то, что ты подумал!

Акамэ забавляло, как яростно принялся упираться Кайдо. Нисэй приподнялся со стула, склоняясь к столу. По случаю субботнего вечера Нисэй надел белоснежную рубашку. Он знал, что Кайдо оценит - мягкий свет свечей, бледная кожа, длинные черные волосы... Ке ведь художник, ему нравится все красивое, изящное, гибкое. Пожалуй, Нисэю было скучно. И он хотел секса. Он хотел секса, когда покупал вино, и когда выбирал себе рубашку в магазине, и когда расставлял свечи. Кайдо соблазнять проще простого, не раз и не два Нисэй ловил на себе его голодный взгляд, но просто уложить его в постель и отыметь, или заставить отыметь себя - зависит от настроения, - слишком скучно.  Без маленьких представлений, игр и издевательств Нисэй не мыслил своего существования.

Акамэ мягко и соблазнительно рассмеялся.

\- А о чем я подумал, малыш, по твоему мнению? Скажешь? А я скажу, верны ли твои догадки или нет...

\- Я... - все, что мог сказать Кайдо. Он, точно рыба, выброшенная на берег, закрывал и открывал рот, не зная, что ответить на «щедрое» предложение Нисэя. А Акамэ забавлялся над наивностью юноши. А ведь он старше Нисэя на несколько лет...

\- Нет, так дело не пойдет, - улыбнулся Акамэ, лукаво сверкая глазами. Он медленно и грациозно взобрался на стол, наблюдая, как расширяются глаза Кайдо - даже блики на очках не могли помешать это рассмотреть. - Если ты не можешь мне ответить, я скажу первым, - Нисэй двинулся в сторону Кайдо, аккуратно огибая посуду с легкой закуской, свечи и полупустую бутылку с вином. - Я подумал о том, что ты так впечатлился столом, что представил меня на нем, извивающимся под тобой, так?

Даже если этого и не было, то суть слов и тон были таковы, что не допускали возражений. Во всяком случае, от впечатлительного Кайдо.

Ке судорожно выдохнул, когда Нисэй оказался рядом и навис над ним, щекоча лицо кончиками свисающих прядей. Кайдо выжидательно посмотрел на широко улыбающегося Акамэ, запрокинув голову. Взгляд Нисэя скользнул по губам юноши. Тот невольно их облизнул, демонстрируя острый розовый язычок. Акамэ потянулся к очкам Кайдо, легко коснулся лица, и Ке вздрогнул, будто его током ударило. Это заставило Нисэя вопросительно приподнять бровь.

Кайдо колебался недолго, он приподнялся, хватая Акамэ за ворот рубашки, и потянул вниз, на себя, к своим губам. Поцелуй получился жадным, страстным и торопливым. Кайдо впился в Нисэя, теряя контроль, ныряя в омут с головой. Похоже, Боец Возлюбленного таки достал его.

Акамэ немного отстранился, чтобы устроиться поудобнее: спуститься со стола и сесть на колени Кайдо. Ке целовал Нисэя как-то неумело и неуклюже. Похоже, малыша надо поучить кое-чему. Акамэ положил руку на затылок Ке. У юноши оказались удивительно мягкие волосы. Кайдо запрокинул голову, и Нисэй воспользовался возможностью, чтобы показать, как он умеет целоваться. Если у малыша еще и оставались сомнения в правильности происходящего, то теперь они испарились. Нисэй прижался плотнее к Кайдо, потираясь об него. Ке не выдержал и тихо застонал. Такая реакция более чем удовлетворила Акамэ, и он немного отстранился.

\- Ну что, кто будет сверху? - спросил он насмешливо, облизывая припухшие губы.

Кайдо только непонимающе хлопал глазами, пытаясь понять, что у него спросили. И эти усилия давались ему тяжело. Нисэй чувствовал, как каменно-твердый член упирался ему в бедро, и не мог удержаться и не заерзать, чтобы подразнить малыша Ке. Тот отозвался на удивление бурно: руки на талии Нисэя сжались настолько сильно, притягивая, что Акамэ на миг показалось, что его раздавят. Вот уж он не ожидал такой силы от Кайдо, который гантелям предпочитает кисточки. Боль, сладкая, приятная, легкая, пронзила тело Акамэ, заставляя выгнуться и слабо застонать. Последний раз Нисэй испытывал нечто подобное, когда Сэймэй наказывал его в общественном туалете. Было всего несколько различий - боль легкая, и причиняет ее не Аояги. Нисэй на миг пожалел об этом. Ему хотелось попросить Кайдо не останавливаться и поставить на его теле еще пару-тройку десятков синяков, но такая просьба могла испугать мальчика-одуванчика.

\- Не знаешь? - промурлыкал Нисэй. - Ты ведь хотел меня на столе. Так давай, чего ты медлишь!

Кайдо затряс головой. Нисэй усмехнулся и пересел на стол, развел ноги и вызывающе погладил себя.

\- Давай, малыш, хватит колебаться!


	18. Chapter 18

Все же тишина со стороны своей Жертвы настораживала Нисэя. Сэймэй не из тех людей, кто просто отступается. А это значило только одно: Аояги что-то задумал. И учитывая непредсказуемость Жертвы, попытаться вычислить следующий ее шаг - дело не просто бесполезное, оно обречено на провал в самом начале. Все, что оставалось Акамэ - прятаться в своем убежище и не откликаться, если Аояги приспичит позвать его. В любом случае, еще пару дней, и Нисэй покинет город. Хорошо бы покинуть и страну, ведь чем дальше от Жертвы, тем лучше, но у Акамэ пока были проблемы с документами. Нужно было сделать паспорт, по которому Нисэю будет на пару-тройку лет больше. Он все-таки несовершеннолетний. А официальным его опекуном является Семь Лун.

Кайдо спал, свернувшись трогательным калачиком. Утомился с прошлой ночи. Солнце давно взошло, и свет беспрепятственно проникал сквозь лишенные занавесок окна. Бардак в комнате царил знатный. Свечи давно догорели, расплылись повсюду бесформенными лужами парафина. На столе творилось нечто ужасное. Впрочем, это не волновало Нисэя. Он мог находиться в полном бардаке и стерильной чистоте с равным успехом. Окружающая обстановка его всегда не особо заботила, в отличие от чистоплотного Возлюбленного.

Нисэй поднялся и сладко потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Филейная часть сразу отозвалась тупой болью, на что Акамэ только довольно ухмыльнулся. Кайдо вчера неплохо постарался. Такой страстный и ненасытный мальчик…

Акамэ нашел сигареты и зажигалку, устроился на подоконнике, не озаботившись даже надеть что-нибудь из одежды. Подоконник был холодным, приятно холодил ноющую после ночных приключений задницу. Нисэй щелкнул зажигалкой и с удовольствием затянулся, рассматривая спящего Кайдо.

Того разбудил запах сигаретного дыма. Спросонья и звуки становятся громче, и запахи более острыми и раздражающими, не удивительно, что юноша наморщил носик, прежде чем открыть глаза. Ке сел, тряся головой, пытаясь разогнать остатки сна.

\- Что уже утро? - он так забавно хлопал глазами.

\- Иногда солнце и по ночам восходит, - поддразнил его Нисэй, не удержавшись. Он сделал еще одну затяжку, прищуривая глаза от серебристого дыма.

\- Не понял... - спросонья все мыслительные процессы заторможены.

\- Куда тебе, - насмешливо отозвался Акамэ.

Кайдо решил не останавливаться на этом вопросе. Знал, что все равно ничего путного не добьется. Юноша свесил ноги с кровати и потер глаза со вздохом.  Выглядел он при этом как-то мило и нелепо.

Ке встал и подошел к Акамэ, нашарил рукой сигареты и зажигалку.

\- Ты как? - спросил он немного озабоченно.

\- Все прекрасно, малыш. Ты хорошо постарался, - сейчас Нисэй снизошел до простой улыбки. Но она, похоже, на Кайдо не подействовала.

\- Не больно?

А вот здесь Акамэ не выдержал и рассмеялся. Заботливый Кайдо - это так забавно. И еще его, похоже, мучает чувство вины после вчерашнего. Ага, Нисэй ведь не позволил ему провести подготовку по всем правилам, а тот и не сильно настаивал.

\- Боль тоже может доставлять удовольствие, - ухмыльнулся Акамэ, стряхивая пепел. - Главное, все точно рассчитать. Свой предел я знаю, так что можешь не волноваться.

Вернее, его знают установки, но это уже совсем другой вопрос. И к теме не относится.

Кайдо хлопал глазами, позабыв о сигарете, которая была у него в руках.

\- Так ты...

\- Тебя это волнует? - Нисэй приподнял брови, мягко усмехнувшись. Он притянул ошеломленного Кайдо к себе, обхватывая его талию ногами. Это так  удобно: когда сидишь на подоконнике, а он стоит рядом.

\- Немного... волнует... - Ке вспомнил о сигарете и поспешил потушить ее в пепельнице.

\- А возбуждает? - промурлыкал Нисэй.

Судя по тому, что некоторые части тела вновь начали наливаться кровью, то да - Ке это возбуждало.

И только Акамэ настроился на продолжение банкета, как раздался настойчивый звонок в дверь. Кайдо дернулся, и Нисэй крепче обхватил его талию ногами.

\- Позвонят и уйдут, забудь.

Ке закивал и вновь потянулся к Нисэю, но настойчивый визитер сдаваться не собирался. И Кайдо не мог сосредоточиться. Дергался, порывался обернуться в сторону двери.

\- Это кто-то из своих, - сделал вывод Кайдо. - Иначе бы звонили в домофон.

Нисэй пожал плечами.

\- Соседка, наверное, пришла. Я ее шавку вчера отравил.

\- Что ты сделал? – Малышу, наверное, показалось, что он ослышался.

\- Отравил собаку, маленькая такая, вечно тявкала раздражающе… - как ни в чем не бывало повторил Акамэ. - Вначале я, конечно, предупредил ту толстую тетку из тридцать девятой квартиры, что если она не отучит свою шавку ссать на нашу дверь, ее любимая животинка скоро будет найдена мертвой. Соседка меня не послушала. Сказала, что ее Пупсик на такое не способен. Ну, теперь Пупсик на такое точно не способен.

\- Погоди, - Кайдо всматривался в лицо Нисэя, будто пытаясь понять, шутит он или говорит правду. Бесполезное занятие, конечно. - А как ты ее отравил?

\- О, - воскликнул довольный Нисэй. - Это отдельная история. Яду крысиного купил.

\- Но собаки не едят крысиный яд! - обрадованно сообщил Кайдо, ведь получалось, Нисэй шутил. Жаль мальчика, недооценивает он вредоносный гений Бойца Возлюбленного.

\- А я и не спрашивал, просто заставил съесть... - Акамэ озадаченно нахмурился. - Полпачки, правда. Больше эта мелкая кобелина не выдержала.

У Кайдо как-то весь запал пропал. Зато физиономия вытянулась. Это было неплохой компенсацией. А продолжить то, что начали, они всегда успеют.

Звонок продолжал надрываться. До чего же раздражающий звук!

\- Нужно извиниться... - произнес Кайдо, отстраняясь.

\- За что извиняться? За шавку, что ли? - рассмеялся Нисэй, позабавленный реакцией Ке.

\- Но раньше нашу дверь никто не поганил!

Акамэ с убийственным спокойствием взял еще одну сигарету и закурил, пуская дым.

\- Раньше меня здесь не было. Шавка, наверное, решила, что я на ее территорию покушаюсь. Вот и получила, - на лице расцвела хищная улыбка.

Кайдо покачал головой и обреченно пошел одеваться.

\- Ладно, так и быть, я поговорю с той теткой, которая больше на кусок сала похожа, чем на человека. Расслабься, малыш.

Нисэй спрыгнул с подоконника и бодро пошел в сторону двери.

\- Нисэй, ты же голый! - Кайдо несся за Акамэ, стараясь надеть брюки. В итоге он прыгал за ним на одной ноге, потому что вторая пыталась проскользнуть в штанину.

\- И что? - без выражения поинтересовался Акамэ, щелкая замками. - Думаешь, она увидит мою стройную фигуру и обзавидуется?

\- Нисэй! - почти отчаянно.

Акамэ обернулся, послав бедному Кайдо успокаивающий взгляд.

\- Не волнуйся, сделаю все по высшему разряду.

Только Кайдо ему почему-то не поверил.

\- Боюсь, мне придется искать новую квартиру... - обреченно пробормотал Ке, уже без энтузиазма натягивая брюки. Понял, что если Нисэй что-то задумал, то его не остановит даже идущий навстречу поезд.

Дверь открылась с тихим щелчком. Нисэй медленно потянул за ручку, используя предоставленное время, чтобы нацепить на лицо самую гадкую из своих ухмылок. Но, как только дверь распахнулась, показывая того, кто стоит на пороге, ухмылка эта стекла с Нисэя, как тушь с девичьих глаз при дожде.

 На Акамэ безо всякого выражения смотрел Сэймэй.

Повисло молчание. Нисэй просто не знал, что делать и что сказать. Удирать в обе лопатки? Ага, держи карман шире! Сэймэй просто долбанет по Связи, не особенно сдерживаясь, и  Акамэ даже стоять не сможет, а не то что, бежать.

\- Что там, Нисэй?.. - из-за плеча выглянул Кайдо и сразу же жалобно заскулил, увидев на пороге Сэймэя. Возлюбленный был его личным кошмаром.

Тем временем Акамэ справился с шоком, который случился от внезапного появления своей Пары, и насмешливо улыбнулся.

\- А, мой драгоценный! Не ждал тебя, признаюсь честно. Зайдешь? - и отошел в сторону, открывая проход.

Сэймэй ничего не ответил. Просто молча шагнул в квартиру. Без особого выражения осмотрел беспорядок, оставленный с ночи. Что тут происходило, было и ежу понятно, а не то что Аояги.

\- Одевайся, - приказал он. - Мы едем домой.

Нисэй и Кайдо переглянулись. Акамэ пожал плечами - сейчас у него не было выбора, не подчиниться своей Жертве он не мог физически. Любое сопротивление бесполезно, утащит за шкирку, предварительно хорошо врезав через Связь.

\- Похоже, мои каникулы закончились, - с ноткой сожаления произнес Акамэ.

\- Мы еще поговорим о твоем поведении дома, Нисэй, - мягко сказал Аояги. И от его тона Акамэ пробила дрожь. Ни на что хорошее лучше не надеяться.

Нисэй нашел свои вещи и принялся их на себя натягивать. Его не оставляло чувство, что где-то он совершил ошибку, потому и не смог убежать от своей Жертвы.

\- Как ты меня нашел, мой милый?

Сэймэй бросил на Нисэя холодный взгляд. Акамэ вдруг почувствовал себя полным ничтожеством.

\- Через Соби. Он сказал, что Кайдо себя в последнее время странно ведет.

\- Я не... - Ке хотел начать горячо возражать, но Нисэй посмотрел на него и покачал головой. Не стоило злить Сэймэя больше, чем он уже был. А то, что Аояги находился практически в ярости, Акамэ знал точно: по взгляду - холодному, внимательному, пронизывающему, колючему; по тону - мягкому, почти ласковому. Когда Аояги такой, то он собирается виновнику сделать очень больно.

\- Трепло, - проворчал Акамэ в адрес Агацумы. Конечно, слова «трепло» и «Агацума» плохо сочетались друг с другом, ведь с идеального Бойца не по делу трудно и пару слов вытащить, но здесь был отдельный случай.

\- Поторопись, Нисэй. Я не намерен оставаться вечно в этом грязном притоне.

_Не нравится, Сэймэй, да? Здесь ведь еще пахнет сексом, и ты это заметил. К тому же я встретил тебя голым, и мой член наполовину стоял. Вряд ли ты это пропустил. Конечно, ты злишься, ведь я сбежал от тебя и прыгнул в постель к другому. Каково чувствовать себя отверженным?_

\- Я почти готов, мой сладкий.

Нисэй застегивал пуговицы на вчерашней белой рубашке. Не мешало бы еще причесать волосы, а то потом ни одна щетка их не возьмет, но вряд ли Сэймэй это позволит. Акамэ закончил с одеванием и ушел за плащом. Аояги молча покинул квартиру и остановился на площадке, ожидая Бойца.

Акамэ накинул плащ и кивнул Кайдо. Юноша попытался выдавить из себя улыбку, но получилась она кривая, слабая и нервная.

\- Было весело, малыш. Думаю, нам стоит повторить как-нибудь.

Кайдо закивал, вряд ли осознавая смысл самих слов. Он был напуган едва ли не до смерти. Нисэй испытал к Ке нечто вроде жалости - Возлюбленный, как никто другой, умел наводить ужас.

Акамэ шагнул за порог, заперев дверь. Кайдо он оставил за ней, а впереди его ждал Сэймэй. Его Пара. Сбежать от которой почти невозможно.

Щелкнул замок на двери тридцать девятой квартиры, и в дверном проеме выросла та самая тетка, собаку которой Нисэй отравил накануне. Вид у женщины был разозленный донельзя. Сейчас начнет орать и брызгать слюной.

\- Сегодня я нашла своего Пупсика мертвым, - она впилась глазами в Нисэя. - Признавайся, это твоя работа?

\- Моя, - просто признался Акамэ. - Я предупреждал. Ты не послушалась.

\- Да ты!.. Да я тебя!.. - она пыхтела от гнева. Было забавно наблюдать, как она то краснела, точно спелый помидор, то бледнела. Потом ее лицу это надоело, и оно пошло прекрасными пятнами. Не прошло и пяти секунд, как соседка Кайдо разразилась криками, перемешанными с ругательствами.

Сэймэй обернулся и взглянул на тетку так, будто она была надоедливой букашкой. Та подавилась последним словом и закашлялась. Она схватилась за горло, захрипев. Нисэй не знал, что сделал Аояги, и знать не хотел. Он молча двинулся за своей Парой, оставив задыхающуюся тетку за собой.

Сэймэй был зол. Его лучше сейчас не трогать. Нет, он не убьет, к сожалению, но приложит так, что даже Нисэй со своими мазохистскими предпочтениями захлебнется собственной болью.


	19. Chapter 19

Их встречал Рицка, взволнованный, взъерошенный, глаза большие, бешеные. Но, увидев, что Сэймэй пришел не один, вздохнул, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего облегчения. Очень интересный поворот событий.

Соби нигде не было видно, хотя он находился в доме - Нисэй чувствовал ауру другого Бойца. И больше никого. Мисаки, похоже, отсутствовала, что странно - сегодня ведь воскресенье, и у нее должен быть выходной.

Нисэй молча снял обувь, повесил пальто на крючок и прошел в гостиную. Рицка стоял у лестницы и настороженно следил за его действиями. Брови недомерка напряженно хмурились.

\- Рицка, вы проводили маму? - поинтересовался Сэймэй, очень мягко и очень ласково. И Нисэй вновь поразился этой перемене. Аояги будто подменили: из того монстра, что срывал злость на соседке Кайдо, превратили в любящего брата. У Сэймэя много лиц, и Нисэй очень сомневался в том, хочет ли он знать их все.

\- Да, проводили, - Рицка закивал, настороженно косясь на Акамэ. Боец послал недомерку дежурную ухмылку, правда она вышла какой-то кислой, будто Нисэй страдал от зубной боли. – Она не хотела уезжать, боялась, что мы кушать будем плохо…

Сэймэй разделся и неспешно прошел в гостиную. Он остановился недалеко от Рицки. Сейчас, когда два брата стояли рядом, можно было отметить их поразительное сходство – волосы, глаза, осанку. Рицка казался уменьшенной неточной копией Сэймэя.

Мальчик задрал голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо брата, настороженно, немного озабоченно. Сэймэй сразу же уловил настроение Рицки, тепло улыбнулся, потрепав по голове. Мальчик недовольно задергал ушками.

\- Ты еще здесь? – Нисэй по тону Жертвы всегда знал, когда обращаются к нему.

\- Разумеется, мой нежный.

\- Отправляйся в нашу комнату. И не смей выходить, пока я тебе не позволю! – приказ передался по Связи, подкрепляясь болью. Нисэй замер на миг, стараясь не зашипеть.

Какая ирония. Акамэ ведь нравилась боль. Она могла приносить удовольствие, но Сэймэй не зря звался гением. Он умудрялся всегда бить так, что Нисэю боль была неприятна. От нее порой хотелось выть или лезть на стенку.

\- Сэймэй… - все прекратилось с голосом Рицки. Старший брат вновь ласково улыбался, являя собой образец добродушия.

\- Я все понял, милый, - Акамэ не стал ждать повторения. К тому же ему хотелось поскорее оказаться как можно дальше от своей Жертвы, чтобы подумать над сложившейся ситуацией.

Нисэй быстро миновал братьев Аояги и легко преодолел те несколько ступенек, которые носили гордое название «лестница». Знакомая дверь в конце коридора… Акамэ вдруг стало казаться, что это его склеп. Или камера, в которой его заточит Жертва, возмущенная неподчинением.

Из комнаты Рицки вышел Соби. Бросил равнодушный взгляд на Нисэя. Акамэ, конечно, не мог позволить им просто так разминуться и намерено задел Агацуму плечом. Тот никак не отреагировал. Ну да, чего ему реагировать, если рядом нет его Жертвы? Соби всегда становился тряпкой, когда дело ни коим образом не касалось того, кого он должен защищать. Нисэй только разочарованно хмыкнул – Агацума такой предсказуемый!

Раньше комната казалась покинутой и необжитой. Теперь в ней прочно пахло Сэймэем. Не тем, что жил здесь до ссоры с Семью Лунами, а другим – тем самым монстром, которого прекрасно знал Акамэ. И хотя в обстановке ничего не изменилось, все осталось так же стерильно и безупречно, как и раньше, здесь Нисэю стало на порядок неуютнее. Потому что эта комната была не просто камерой. Она была еще и пыточной.

Нисэй глубоко вздохнул, сделал пару кругов по комнате, а потом рухнул на кровать. По-прежнему узкая, и слишком тесная для них двоих, сейчас она казалась Нисэю главным орудием пытки. Она воплощала в себе самое страшное слово из существующих – неотвратимость.

Акамэ усмехнулся своим глупым и таким пафосным мыслям, закрывая глаза. Он перевернулся на живот и уткнулся носом в подушку, искренне надеясь, что он уснет в такой позе и задохнется. Опять же, мечтать не вредно.

Мысли в голове походили на карусель – красивую, яркую, с деревянными лошадками. Они кружились, кружились, делая дурной голову, мешая ясно думать. Сколько ни пытайся, сколько ни думай, они вновь и вновь возвращались к одному человеку -  Сэймэю. И Нисэй рычал в подушку, как-то безумно и неистово пытался ее укусить, разорвать, точно злой пес нелюбимую игрушку, и ворс покрывала противно забивался в рот, и Акамэ кривился и мотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от неприятных ощущений. Не помогало. Сэймэй прочно оставался там, где был – в голове Нисэя. Он целиком и полностью владел жизнью своего Бойца, и ему было плевать на чужие устремления, планы, мечты. Это казалось каким-то наказанием…

Выхода не было. Куда ни глянь, все кажется безнадежным. Сэймэй найдет. Может потому, что их судьба быть вместе? Или потому, что какой-то шутник на небесах или где-то там еще написал на их руках одинаковые Имена, и Возлюбленные теперь не могут избавиться друг от друга. Будут вечно спотыкаться друг об друга, потому что им _положено_   быть вместе? Тогда да – все попытки сбежать будут бесполезны.

Акамэ обреченно вздохнул и затих, перестав терзать подушку. Как же он устал от всего этого. Умереть… Единственное желание, которое никто не желает исполнять. Сейчас казалось, что он от своей цели еще дальше, чем когда-либо. Создавалось впечатление, что Сэймэй одел Бойца в кандалы, и как не рыпайся - все бесполезно.

Дверь открылась почти бесшумно. Поступь Сэймэя Акамэ мог различить из тысячи. Он не мог описать ее при всем желании, ведь как Бойца его учили не придавать значения звукам, не анализировать их, воспринимать информацию глазами и ощущениями, но не звуками. Но шаги Сэймэя Акамэ мог узнать всегда. И это было еще одним проклятием Бойца Возлюбленного.

Сэймэй мягко притворил дверь и приблизился к кровати. Некоторое время он стоял, и у Нисэя, который испуганно замер, чесалось между лопатками от его внимательного взгляда. Потом Аояги опустился рядом, Нисэй по-прежнему не шевелился, выжидая, что же будет дальше.

Прикосновение было легким, и в какой-то момент Нисэй решил, что ему почудилось. Но рука теперь уже твердо и уверено легла между лопаток и поднялась вверх. А Акамэ создалось впечатление, что его пытаются погладить против шерсти. Должен ли он как-то на это отреагировать?

\- Повернись. Я знаю, что ты не спишь, - произнес Аояги. Нисэй пытался уловить в этом голосе хоть что-то: обещание наказания, холодную ярость, так присущую его Жертве, усталость – да хоть что-нибудь! Но в этом голосе не было ничего. Пусто, как в вакууме. И Нисэю вдруг стало страшно, но мысли, чтобы проигнорировать приказ Жертвы, не возникло. Акамэ молча перекатился на бок.

Сэймэй сидел неподалеку, немного склонившись к нему. Рука Аояги почти полностью погрузилась в спутанную гриву, тянула больно, будто пытаясь вырвать клок волос. И сердце Акамэ вдруг пропустило удар и внезапно забилось сильнее, и в ушах зашумело, и глаза расширились, делая Нисэя похожим на какое-то странное сказочное существо. Свое отражение он наблюдал в глазах Сэймэя, хладнокровно взирающих на него.

\- Нисэй, я больше не позволю тебе уйти. Это был первый и последний раз.

Акамэ сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь придти в себя. Он чувствовал себя странно сейчас. Сэймэй рядом был какой-то другой, совсем. Возлюбленного будто подменили, или что-то с ним сделали. Несколько минут назад, внизу, в гостиной.

\- Я бы на твоем месте не был так уверен, мой сладкий.

Тонкая бровь приподнялась, чем вызвала в Нисэе невольную усмешку. Горькую-горькую. И рука, находящаяся на затылке, внезапно сжала в кулак волосы и потянула, заставляя приподняться. Акамэ оказался почти лицом к лицу со своей Жертвой. Мышцы протестующе заныли из-за неудобной позы.

\- Ты меня недооцениваешь... - больше похоже на шипение ядовитой змеи, чем на слова. Рука потянула сильнее, заставляя выгнуться, запрокинуть голову. Связь как ни странно молчала, хранила прочти гробовую, пугающую тишину. Непривычную. Сэймэй всегда пользовался ей, но сейчас он этого не делал. Не напоминал об истинном положении  дел.

\- Вряд ли, - прохрипел Акамэ.

\- Недооцениваешь, - наклоняясь, и горячее дыхание опаляет шею.

Нисэй распахнул глаза. Он пытался справиться с дрожью от этой нереальной и ненормальной близости своей Жертвы. Первый порыв - отодвинуться, и плевать, что будет дальше, но рука держит крепко, так просто не вырваться.

Дыхание защекотало за ухом так сладко и приятно, что Акамэ хотел отозваться на это всем своим существом. Сэймэй играл. Все его игры жестоки, чему тут удивляться? Но было обидно за то, что Аояги нашел в своем Бойце еще одну слабость и теперь пользовался этим. А Нисэй ненавидел себя, но не мог этому сопротивляться.

Сэймэй потянул  на себя, и Нисэй едва не рухнул на свою Жертву. Но Аояги был готов к таком повороту событий, потому подхватил. И теперь одна его рука лежала на спине Бойца, а вторая устроилась на талии. Пальцы осторожно погладили бок Нисэя через тонкую ткань  белоснежной рубашки.

Акамэ поднял голову. Взглянул в бездонные фиалковые глаза и увидел там... скуку и равнодушие. И тот этого стало тошно. На самого себя. Ведь его тело, его существо Бойца отзывалось, а Аояги, наблюдая за всем этим, ощущал лишь скуку.

_Пробуешь новые методы, Сэймэй? Решил заняться п р и р у ч е н и е м? Чтобы я привык к тебе, чтобы я начал нуждаться в тебе._

Рука погладила спину, пробежалась по выступающим косточкам позвонков. Это прикосновение... Сразу ощущается, что это прикосновение твоей Жертвы. Оно правильное, оно приятное, оно желанное. И хочется отозваться. Нет, этого не будет.

\- Ты так предсказуем, Нисэй, - голос Сэймэя был пропитан самодовольством. - Немного прикосновений, и ты уже дрожишь. Скажи, ты со всеми такой или только со мной?

Ловушка. Очень умело расставленная: что ни ответь, результат будет тот же. Как похоже на Сэймэя. Это почти восхищает.

\- Со всеми, - ответил Нисэй, зная, что бесполезно.

\- Врешь, - голос Аояги понизился до шепота, и стал пронизывающе-интимным. Только глухой не уловит в его тоне сексуальный подтекст.

Сэймэй отпустил талию Бойца, перевел ее на шею, коснулся дрожащей жилки, опустился ниже, погладил ключицу. Нисэй следил за действиями с замиранием сердца и странной ненавистью в душе. Он хотел отстраниться, но отлично знал, что ему никто не позволит.

Дрожь усиливалась, сладкими мурашками пощипывала кожу. Нисэю казалось, что ему не хватает кислорода. Грудь вздымалась и опадала, дыхание было шумным и тяжелым.

\- Нет, не вру, - в перерывах между глотками жидкого воздуха. - Ты же знаешь, что я блядь, которая думает только о том, чтобы ее выебали.

\- Раздражающая слабость, не правда ли? - усмехнулся Аояги, но не отдалился.

Акамэ едва не завыл от досады.

\- Я привык.

\- Снова ложь, - холодная усмешка на губах.

И глаза внезапно так засверкали, что Нисэю стало страшно, ведь этот блеск ничего хорошего не сулил. И рука оставила шею и опустилась вниз - по груди, по животу, еще ниже, и остановилась. Да, именно на самом чувствительном месте на его теле. Нисэй со свистом втянул в себя воздух, чем очень позабавил Возлюбленного.

\- Отпусти.

\- Тебе не нравится? - немного насмешливо.

Видит насквозь. Нисэй прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша. Лучше бы его подвергли жестоким пыткам.

\- Нравится. Но не тогда, когда ко мне прикасаешься ты, - по болевой.

Что может быть хуже для Жертвы, когда Боец отвергает ее? Когда говорит, что предпочитает кого-то другого ей?

Эти слова возымели эффект. И впервые в жизни Сэймэй ударил физически, подкрепляя удар еще и наказанием по Связи. Правая щека вспыхнула болью, так сильно, что слезы невольно брызнули из глаз, а потом вдруг онемела, будто замерзла. Удар был сильный, и Акамэ упал с кровати, ушибив колено. Но боль в поврежденной ноге была ничем по сравнению с лицом. Нисэй слишком хорошо изучил такое чувство, как боль, потому знал, что с его щекой сейчас творится что-то страшное.

Сэймэй поднялся, посмотрел на валяющегося на полу Нисэя сверху вниз. Глаза сейчас горели неистовым фиалковым огнем такой силы, что Акамэ на миг испугался, что загорится.

\- Значит, Боец, я буду делать то, что тебе «нравится». И не жалуйся потом!

 Жертва чеканила каждое слово, в каждый звук ее голоса был насыщен колючей силой, которая призвана причинять боль, и Нисэю казалось, будто чья-то когтистая лапа раздирает его живот, грудную клетку, добирается до кишок...

Резко развернувшись, Сэймэй покинул комнату. Дверь хлопнула с такой силой, что задребезжали стекла и посыпалась штукатурка. Нисэй же бессильно упал на пол, раскинулся, пытаясь справиться с участившимся дыханием и угасающей болью, которая пульсировала в его теле. Хотелось смеяться, но половина лица онемела. Не получалось.

***

Нисэй знал, что у его судьбы тяжелая рука, но никогда не испытывал этого на практике. Что ж, все бывает впервые.

На лицо было страшно смотреть. Создавалось такое впечатление, что Акамэ на правую его половину налепил кусок насыщенно-лиловой маски. На той стороне не было живого места: щека превратилась в один большой кровоподтек, а глаз заплыл и теперь ничего не видел. Разговаривать разборчиво Нисэй не мог так же, половина лицевых мышц не работала.

Красиво его Сэймэй разукрасил, ничего не скажешь. У Возлюбленного прям талант к художественным искусствам. Наверное, от Агацумы заразился. Талант иногда передается воздушно-капельным путем, или через жидкости.

Акамэ про себя рассмеялся -  физически он был не в состоянии, и закрутил краны. С минуту он стоял у зеркала и раздумывал, а не пойти ли ему своей физиономией народ попугать, а потом вспомнил, что недоносок и Агацума куда-то ушли. В доме остался Сэймэй. И Возлюбленный никак не собирался оставлять своего строптивого Бойца одного.

Нисэй покинул ванную и вернулся в комнату. В ней, за письменным столом, обнаружилась его Пара, которая что-то печатала на ноутбуке с таким видом, будто ничего не случилось. Хотя, что случилось? Вот именно - ничего. Избиение - это в порядке вещей для такого человека, как Сэймэй.

Акамэ молча лег на кровать и, закинув руки за голову, уставился в потолок. Зрелище было таким скучным и невыразительным, что Нисэй и сам не заметил, как погрузился в сон. Из объятий Морфея его грубо выдернул голос Сэймэя.

\- Жертва может не только калечить, но и лечить. Попросишь, и все пройдет.

_Нужны тебе мои просьбы, как же. Тебе просто стыдно перед Рицкой. Он сразу поймет, кто разукрасил мне лицо. Он недоносок, но недоносок сообразительный. А просто так подойти и исправить - гордость не позволяет, да?_

Нисэй в ответ хмыкнул, выудил из-под покрывала подушку и перекинул еe на противоположный край кровати. Теперь он мог спокойно лечь на бок и не тревожить больную щеку. Демонстративно отвернуться от Сэймэя - это такое блаженство. Нисэй, кажется, дремал до этого. Продолжим.

Акамэ прикрыл здоровый глаз и позволил сну завладеть собой.

Память - забавная штука. Иногда она напоминает о себе в самые неожиданные моменты. У Нисэя было много воспоминаний, о которых он бы с удовольствием забыл навсегда. Но разве кто-то когда-нибудь интересовался его желаниями?

Во время сна человек слабеет под напором своего подсознания. Если бодрствуя еще можно как-то ставиться с собой, но полудрема разрушает всю твою прекрасную защиту, и кошмары просачиваются в тебя. И воспоминания. Те самые, о которых Нисэй так давно хотел забыть.

Акамэ вновь восемь лет. Прошло два года с тех пор, как погиб отец. Им с мамой жилось тяжело, денег постоянно не хватало, к тому же большую часть мама пропивала. Нисэй никогда не забудет, как она валялась на их единственном диване грязная, с заплывшим лицом. А по квартире разносился отвратительный запах перегара и дешевого саке. Иногда воняло одеколоном. Когда у матери не было денег на саке, она не гнушалась и одеколоном. Где она его доставала, Нисэй не знал.

Был прекрасный солнечный день, и маленький Нисэй возвращался домой в хорошем настроении. Конечно, ведь он помог одинокой старушке с соседней улицы: отнес на почту письмо и купил кое-каких продуктов. В награду за помощь она разрешила Нисэю оставить сдачу с продуктов. Это было всего несколько йен, но Акамэ был счастлив. Еще бы: за эти деньги он может купить себе сладостей. И Нисэй, чтобы у него не отобрали его сокровище, спрятал те жалкие несколько монет.

Акамэ до сих пор не представлял, как его мать узнавала, что у него есть деньги. Она пришла к нему утром. Мама только начала трезветь, и ей срочно нужно было выпить. Ее всю трясло, как ей это нужно было. От нее неприятно воняло перегаром, давно немытым телом и рвотой. Нисэй распахнул глаза, и его маленькое сердечко взволнованно забилось.

Мама нависала над ним. Ее рука чувствительно сжимала предплечье. Дрожащая худая рука, которая не вызывала ничего кроме отвращения.

«Я знаю, у тебя есть деньги, - сказала мать. - Я буду делать тебе больно до тех пор, пока ты мне их не отдашь»...

Мальчик так и не уступил. Горстку мелочи не отдал. Его тело до сих пор хранило шрамы после того случая...

…Кто-то тряс Нисэя за плечи. Акамэ, не поняв, что происходит, находясь еще во власти сна, пронзительно завизжал и бросился наутек. Он вновь свалился с кровати, во второй раз за день, и эта боль его немного отрезвила. Того мальчика больше нет. Он остался в прошлом. Но по щекам продолжали катиться слезы...

\- Нисэй? - спросил Сэймэй растеряно и удивленно.

Акамэ в ответ замотал головой. Он будет сражаться за свою свободу до последней капли крови, как сражался за ту горстку мелочи. Никто не посмеет у него ее отнять!


	20. Chapter 20

\- Он плохо себя чувствует, Рицка, потому не спустится... Нет, я отнесу ему ужин в комнату... Завтра он будет в порядке...

Интересно, это только у Нисэя такое восприятие, или так у всех Бойцов? Когда кто-то другой говорит, даже и звука не уловишь. Но когда слова произносит твоя Жертва,  слышишь ее так отчетливо, будто она находится рядом с тобой в одной комнате, хотя на самом деле она где-то в гостиной. И между вами, как минимум, одна запертая дверь.

Рицка, наверное, еще что-то говорит. Нисэй не слышит - ни самих слов, ни даже звуков голоса. Но если что-то произнесет Сэймэй, он уловит это четко.

Дверь слегка приоткрылась, являя собой нашего идеального Бойца. Его острый взгляд сразу же нашел Акамэ, сидящего на полу в полутьме.

\- Пришел навестить? - пока Нисэй спал, Сэймэй все-таки что-то сделал с его лицом. Опухоль уменьшилась, глаз стал вполне сносно открываться и закрываться, лицевые мышцы работали. Хотя Акамэ казалось, что он все равно изъясняется, как человек, который только что примерил зубные протезы и решил в них поговорить.

У Нисэя не было возможности взглянуть на себя в зеркало, но он подозревал, что его лицо по-прежнему хранило прекрасный лиловый оттенок.

\- Рицка приказал. Волнуется о тебе, - ответил Агацума, проходя в комнату. Дверь тихо закрылась, и Нисэй ощутил себя странно наедине с Соби в полутьме комнаты Сэймэя. Это было как-то дико. И неправильно. Ведь не так давно они сражались в коридорах Семи Лун.

\- С чего бы недомерку обо мне волноваться? - фыркнул Акамэ. Его несколько принижало то, что этот недоносок о нем тревожится. Над ним мало издевались, что ли?

\- Рицка не Сэймэй, - просто ответил Агацума.

\- Да неужели? А я и не знал.

Соби проигнорировал язвительный тон Акамэ. Он вообще мог многое пропустить мимо ушей, будто его это и не касалось.

\- Я сам не понимаю его тревоги, - отозвался Агацума.

От этих слов стало еще обиднее. Выходило так, что Нисэй - единственный человек в мире, о котором не стоит волноваться. Никому он не нужен, потому что.

\- Так спроси, если не понимаешь.

\- Он не отвечает, - просто ответил Соби.

У него вообще почти все просто. Защити свою Жертву, следуй ее приказам - и все. Большего и не надо. Иногда Агацума напоминал Нисэю машину, в которой не хватает деталей. Наверное, это и значит быть идеальным - целиком и полностью посвятить себя Жертве.

\- И поэтому ты пришел выяснить это у меня? - даже простой, тихий смешок наградил Нисэя болью. - Чем я его покорил? Или ты думаешь, мы ведем задушевные беседы, пока вы с Сэймэем отворачиваетесь?

\- Не мели чепухи.

Нисэй только пожал плечами. Он вновь слышал свою Жертву. Они с Рицкой вместе делали уроки, Сэймэй что-то терпеливо объяснял своему брату.

\- Вот видишь.

\- Когда ты сбежал, Рицка обвинил во всем Сэймэя. Сказал, что он тебя довел, ты и не выдержал.

Акамэ вновь фыркнул. Сказать, что этим Нисэй был озадачен, это ничего не сказать. Он понять не мог, чем таким накормила мелкого сумасшедшая мамаша, что тот ведет себя подобным образом!

\- Тоже мне мать Тереза.

\- Нет, он просто видит то, что многим недоступно, - мягко произнес Агацума.

Недоступно, да? В любом случае, это раздражало. Акамэ не нуждался в жалости, тем более от такого недомерка, как братец Сэймэя. Нисэй, между прочим, спит и видит, как его придушить в темном углу, а недоносок играет в благородство!

\- Он просто глупый недомерок из неблагополучной семьи.

\- Может быть, - Соби сделал шаг к Нисэю. Акамэ едва не поморщился от досады: он хотел никого подпускать к себе на расстояние четырех шагов, но стоически молчал. Не мог признаться в своей слабости. Не Агацуме. - Итак, вы с Сэймэем не обычная боевая Пара. Ни один из вас не стремится стать ближе друг к другу, чем необходимо. И вы оба не особо спешите укрепить вашу Связь. Из чего следует, что ваш союз временный.

Так вот оно что. Нет, не поведение Рицки Соби интересовало, когда он шел в эту комнату. Он хотел знать динамику отношений Возлюбленных.

\- Агацума, я рад, что ты способен к анализу.

Колкость, конечно, была пропущена мимо ушей.

\- Почему Сэймэй возится с тобой, понятно, - продолжил Соби. - Но какие цели преследуешь ты?

Нисэя раздражало то, что эта сушеная вобла, которая имела честь зваться Идеальным Бойцом, лезла не в свое дело. Конечно, об этом можно дать знать. Но Акамэ, скорее всего, проигнорируют. И почему бы не повеселиться?

\- Я хочу убить Нелюбимого, - насмешливо.

Соби на миг застыл. Он и раньше-то особой подвижностью не отличался, а сейчас вовсе с мебелью слился, став частью обстановки. А потом тряхнул головой.

\- Очень смешно.

\- Я знал, что ты оценишь.

Не поверил. Люди часто не верят, когда им говорят правду.

\- Ты не понял, - Соби демонстративно поправил очки. - Я хочу тебе помочь.

Нисэй весь аж подобрался.

\- Как интересно. С чего бы тебе мне помогать?

Агацума смотрел на Нисэя с какой-то непонятной жалостью. Акамэ этот взгляд злил, но он сдерживался, зная, что сражаться сейчас не в состоянии. Может быть, позже. Когда положение дел не будет таким хреновым. Хотя, кого он обманывает? У Нисэя всегда все хреново.

\- Потому что, как только ты получишь это, ты уйдешь. Я прав?

\- И оставлю весь мир в покое, - ухмыльнулся Нисэй.

_Ты внимательный, Соби. Когда вопрос тебя интересует, ты очень внимателен._

\- Так что ты хочешь?

\- Информацию, - ответил Акамэ. - Она хранится в Семи Лунах. Пока мне не удалось ее раздобыть.

\- Информацию о чем? - тут же задал вопрос Агацума.

О том, как убить себя, - хотелось ответить Нисэю, но опять сработала установка, и Акамэ подавился словами, жестоко закашлявшись.

Соби терпеливо ждал, наблюдая за Бойцом сквозь круглые стекла очков. И взгляд его ничего не выражал. Абсолютно.

\- Ты знаешь о том, что у меня неправильные инстинкты?

Соби еле заметно кивнул.

\- Рицу-сэнсэй как-то упоминал об этом. Как Боец ты не стремишься защитить свою Жертву, - последнее предложение хоть и было сказано ровным тоном, но Нисэй уловил в голосе Агацумы отвращение. Конечно, его ведь по-другому воспитывали.

\- Скорее, Жертва - это не самое главное для меня.

Ситуация на самом деле была странной, если взглянуть на нее со стороны. В одной комнате находилось два Бойца: один хотел иметь свою природную Жертву, но для него это было невозможным; другой имел свою природную Жертву, но она ему и даром не нужна была. Забавно, не правда ли?

\- Там информация о твоих инстинктах? - поинтересовался Соби.

\- Не совсем. Семь Лун пытались кое-что исправить. Там информация об этом.

Соби некоторое время молчал, анализировал сказанное. При этом он так сливался с окружающей обстановкой, что если бы не его аура Бойца, Нисэй бы решил, что находится в комнате в полном одиночестве.

\- Зачем она тебе нужна?

О! Нисэй бы с удовольствием сказал. Или попросил Агацуму прикончить его собственноручно, но...

\- Не могу сказать.

Глаза Агацумы подозрительно сощурились.

\- А вдруг там что-то опасное.

Нисэй вдруг не выдержал и рассмеялся. Его хриплый смех больше походил на карканье.

\- Да, Агацума, там инструкция о том, как превратить меня в Терминатора, и уничтожить мир!

Последнее язвительное замечание было благополучно пропущено мимо ушей. С этой воблой иногда так сложно разговаривать! Никакого чувства юмора!

\- Что будет потом, когда ты получишь нужную информацию?

Нисэй пожал плечами.

\- Все зависит от того, будет ли там то, что мне нужно. Если да - исчезну навсегда, если нет - продолжу искать.

Агацума наклонил голову, словно птица. Он вообще на птицу был похож - худой, угловатый, точно подросток, длинный, нескладный, и его фигура напоминает вешалку для одежды. Впрочем, Агацума всегда умел одеться так, чтобы скрыть этот недостаток. Нисэй тоже себя считал худым, но ему повезло больше - он вышел меньше ростом.

После нескольких секунд напряженной  тишины, которую потратил Агацума на то, чтобы обмозговать ситуацию, Соби двинулся к двери.

\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, - произнес он.

\- Посмотри, - ухмыльнулся Нисэй.

Агацума кивнул и покинул комнату. Акамэ почувствовал невольное облегчение, сейчас ему, как никогда, хотелось побыть в одиночестве. Разговаривать с кем-то, привычно кривляться и язвить было трудно. Противостояние между ним и Сэймэем его здорово вымотало. И то, что Возлюбленный подобрал к нему верный ключ, настроения не улучшало. Это пугало. До дрожи в коленях.

Нисэй начал бояться свою Жертву.

\- Рицка, уже поздно. Пора спать, - Акамэ вновь услышал голос Сэймэя. Потом была какая-то возня. По коридору кто-то пронесся. Наверное, недоносок. Шаги Возлюбленного послышались позже. Он неспешно поднимался по лестнице, будто нехотя. Но вскоре выяснилось,  что он просто нес поднос с ужином для своего Бойца.

Дверь вновь распахнулась, и щелкнул выключатель. От яркого света заболели глаза, и Нисэй слепо сощурился, инстинктивно поднимая голову в сторону источника шума. Сэймэй стоял в дверях с подносом в руках.

\- Ужин, - коротко сообщил он.

\- Я не голоден, - ответил Нисэй и отвернулся. С пола вставать он не собирался. Под балконом ему хорошо сиделось - там более ли менее уютно.

\- Мне нет дела до твоего аппетита, - Сэймэй прошел и поставил поднос с едой на письменный стол. И даже отодвинул стул, приглашая Акамэ за стол. Нисэй не пошевелился. - Будешь исполнять приказы, тебя никто не тронет. Ты сам своим поведением усугубляешь ситуацию. Провоцируешь меня на жестокость.

Жертва всегда чиста и невинна, а Боец виноват только одним своим существованием. Такова политика всех Пар, или только это Возлюбленный так считает?

Вместо ответа Акамэ хмыкнул и поднялся. Какой толк возражать? Он молча сел и взялся за палочки. Кусок не лез в горло, когда Сэймэй стоял над ним и внимательно следил, чтобы Нисэй не схватил тарелку и под шумок не выкинул ее содержимое в окно.

\- Я решил, что не стану отказываться от тебя и менять на Соби, - буднично сообщил Сэймэй.

Нисэй от этой новости подавился и закашлялся. Чуть позже, стерев с глаз выступившие слезы, он поднял голову. Ему казалось, что над ним издеваются. Впрочем, от Сэймэя можно ждать, чего угодно.

\- И я должен расплакаться от счастья? - спросил Акамэ с вызовом.

\- Как хочешь.

Наверное, весь мир тронулся, пока Нисэй был у Кайдо. Вначале заявляется вобла и предлагает помощь. Да где это видано? А теперь Сэймэй делает вид, что сменил гнев на милость, и ждет, когда Нисэй оценит его щедрость. Не дождется. Аояги может сколь угодно  долго притворяться, но Акамэ по-прежнему видит его насквозь. Возлюбленный испытывает отвращение к своему Бойцу - мало того, что он неполноценный, так еще и грязный. Ему противно прикасаться к тому, через постель которого прошло столько людей. Аояги любит чистоту.

\- И что же тебя заставило переменить свое решение? - ехидно поинтересовался Боец.

\- Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, - ответил он. Нисэй только скорчил гримасу. А что ему еще оставалось?

Возлюбленный подошел к шкафу и достал пижаму. Бросив на Нисэя неопределенный взгляд, он покинул комнату. Акамэ вздохнул. Пижама ему напомнила о том, что им вновь придется спать в одной постели. А кровать узкая, придется прижиматься крепко, чтобы не свалиться на пол. Нисэй бы с удовольствием и на полу поспал, но он знал, что ему  не позволят.

Боец бросил кислый взгляд на еду, а потом поднялся и, открыв окно, выкинул содержимое тарелки на улицу. От этого акта вандализма стало немного легче. Хорошо бы еще Агацума вышел покурить перед сном, и как раз прогуливался под их окнами.


	21. Chapter 21

Утро началось до отвращения неправильно. Сзади Нисэя спал Сэймэй, по-хозяйски прижимая Бойца к себе. Его горячее дыхание щекотало шею. Бедра Пары были плотно прижаты друг к другу, пушистый черный хвост лежал сверху, странно теплый и мягкий. Это было слишком приятно, чтобы Нисэю понравилось. Он привык к неприятным ощущениям, они составляли его маленький мирок. Даже в сексе он предпочитал боль. Потому  что не знал, как можно жить без нее – внутри или снаружи, какая разница. Она - основа всего мироздания Нисэя. Боль была его постоянным спутником.

Это утро казалось другим. Спящий Сэймэй и Сэймэй бодрствующий – два совершенно разных человека. Второму, властному и непреклонному, еще можно сопротивляться; первому – нет. Спящий Сэймэй мягок и спокоен. Его энергия уютно обволакивает Нисэя с ног до головы, даря безмятежность, лишая воли… Теплое дыхание на коже, и Нисэю кажется, что за его спиной лежит самый дорогой человек из всех существующих. Совершенно неправильное и очень опасное ощущение.

Нисэй слегка пошевелился, разведывая обстановку. Сейчас нужно встать так, чтобы не разбудить свою Жертву. Еще неизвестно, что выкинет Сэймэй, когда обнаружит, что его Боец собрался сбежать. Нисэй осторожно попытался покинуть уютное кольцо рук Возлюбленного, и тот, похоже, это почувствовал и сильнее прижался. Руки заскользили по пижаме Нисэя, нашли брешь между рубашкой и штанами, забрались в нее, поглаживая медленно, нежно. Из кончиков пальцев, из ладоней тонкой теплой струйкой лилась энергия. Прикосновения к обнаженной коже были приятными, неправдоподобно острыми. Нисэй распахнул глаза, ощущая удивление. Он никогда не думал, что может быть т а к.

Сэймэй сзади что-то промурлыкал – Нисэй внезапно замер, решил, что показалось, ведь его ощущения говорили о том, что Возлюбленный спит, или во всяком случае, находится в полудреме. Аояги пошевелился, приподнялся и… укусил своего Бойца за шею, не скрытую досадной тканью пижамной рубашки. Укус был слабым, совсем безболезненным, но Нисэю показалось, что резкий разряд тока ударил по натянутым нервам. Он выгнулся, а с губ сорвался изумленный вскрик.

\- Тише, - произнес Сэймэй хриплым сонным голосом. Похоже, Аояги проснулся, но еще не понял, что делает, и главное – с кем.

Нисэй вдруг отчетливо почувствовал Нить Связи. Он привык к ее нетерпеливому звону, который передавал раздражение Жертвы; к ее неприятному подергиванию, за которым последует жестокий Зов. Сейчас все по-другому. Сэймэй тянулся к нему, как к огненному цветку, боясь обжечься. Наверное, Жертве казалось, что он тянется к Рицке.

А еще Акамэ мог дать голову на отсечение, что раньше Нить их Связи была тоньше и бледнее. Сейчас она уплотнилась, сыто заблестела. И Нисэя это открытие испугало, потому что какая-то часть его сознания радовалась тому факту, что их Связь стала сильнее. Это неправильно, совершенно… ох…

Сэймэй укусил снова. На этот за ухом. И чувствительно укусил. Акамэ вновь дернулся, сжимаясь, точно  пружина. Руки Аояги настойчивее зашарили под пижамной рубашкой. Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет! Надо срочно остановить безобразие…

\- Какой ты с утра горячий, мой сладкий… - а голос-предатель глубокий, наполненный желанием. Нисэю часто нравилось, что он заводился по счету «раз», но сейчас это только мешало.

\- Нисэй?.. – растерянно-удивленно.

Не ожидал увидеть, да?

\- Он самый, мой нежный, - довольно промурлыкал Акамэ, стараясь не выдать растерянности.

Сэймэй прижимался к нему сзади, и у него стоял. Это казалось диким и каким-то неправильным. Чтобы Сэймэй... Нисэй вообще сомневался, что его Жертва может испытывать сексуальное возбуждение. Нет, не так. Нисэй сомневался, есть ли у его Жертвы тот самый орган, который указывает на возбуждение наверняка! Оказалось - был, мало того, он еще и легко потирался об ягодицы Акамэ. От такого впору крышей совсем тронуться, но Нисэй был слишком напуган. Он чувствовал себя девственницей во время первой брачной ночи.

\- Хорошо, - только и ответил Сэймэй и отстранился.

Нисэй облегченно вздохнул и перевернулся. Аояги сидел на краю постели спиной к Нисэю, хвост легко подрагивал. Возлюбленный не был ни напряжен, ни расслаблен, он выглядел, как всегда, будто ничего не произошло. Акамэ ждал почему-то совершенно другой реакции, поэтому разозлился.

\- Расстроился, милый? Хотел увидеть в своей постели кого-то другого? - ехидно поинтересовался Акамэ, глядя в потолок.

\- Нет.

Сэймэй поднялся и молча покинул комнату. Что-то совсем странно он себя ведет. Не проснулся еще, что ли?

Как только за Возлюбленным закрылась дверь, улыбка сползла с лица Акамэ. Сегодняшнее происшествие - это тоже акт приручения?

 

***

 На самом деле Нисэю было все равно, как скоро Семь Лун узнают о том, что Сэймэй находится дома, рядом со своим братом. Он знал, что это случиться рано или поздно. Но все же несколько удивлялся, как Школа до сих пор их не вычислила. Конечно, в мире существует такая забавная штука, как дальнозоркость - то, что у тебя находится под самым носом, можешь и не заметить. Но Нисэй не думал, что этим страдают в Семи Лунах.

Подозрения должны были возникнуть в тот момент, когда Соби переехал к Рицке. Но, похоже, Агацума доходчиво объяснил, что не хочет недомерка оставлять наедине с чокнутой мамашей; или вовсе ничего не объяснял, а делал вид, что все осталось по-старому, и он живет в своей квартирке. Нисэй не знал.

Но он знал точно: вокруг дома Агацума навешал столько охранных заклинаний, что даже муха не могла пролететь незамеченной. Идеальный Боец, специализирующийся на защите. Нисэй больше по нападению - не привык считаться с кем-то за своей спиной.

Акамэ рассматривал себя в зеркало. И суток не прошло, а его лицо приобрело нормальный вид. Вот что значит находиться рядом с природной Жертвой, и глазом моргнуть не успеваешь, как восстанавливаешься.

Нисэй приблизил свою сонную физиономию к зеркалу, взял себя за правую щеку и оттянул. Мало ли, ему кажется, а на самом деле половина его лица до сих пор изображает отбивную. Ничего. Даже на ощупь кажется здоровой. Чудеса!

Желудок настойчиво заурчал, выражая свое недовольство отсутствием в нем еды. Ужина-то не было. Вернее, был, но отправился за окно. Готовил вчера Сэймэй, а Акамэ терпеть не мог его пресную стряпню. Надо бы взять это дело в свои руки. Потому что если готовкой займется вобла, то можно вешаться сразу. Конечно, Нисэй понятия не имел о кулинарных талантах Агацумы, но почему-то пробовать пищу, приготовленную Соби, очень не хотелось.

Нисэй ополоснул лицо и вышел из ванной. Как ни странно, но сегодня он был в неплохом расположении духа. А о том, что это, скорее всего, следствие переливания энергии Сэймэя, он предпочитал не думать. А зачем себе портить настроение?

Агацума обнаружился в гостиной. Он успел натащить из своей квартиры мольбертов, и теперь расставил их по всему периметру комнаты, освободил окна от занавесок, и теперь что-то сосредоточенно малевал. Соби надел фартук, волосы завязал в высокий хвост. Лицо Агацумы сейчас хранило какое-то непонятное выражение вдохновения, настороженность и вечная напряженность сменилась странной мягкостью. Бледная кожа на щеках слегка порозовела, глаза горели необъяснимой Нисэю хрупкостью. На полотнах, а если не лукавить, то и в Системе Соби был творцом. Тот, кто берет инструменты - силу Жертвы, подручные средства, и превращает их произведения искусства - ни больше, ни меньше. Нисэй не завидовал этому умению. Он просто знал, что он другой, что его сила  другая, и ориентирована не на создание-рисование хрупких бабочек, красивых и часто бесполезных. Нисэй управлял стихией. Знал ее истинную разрушительную мощь. Стихия где-то груба, где-то неизящна, порой неуправляема, с ней трудно справляться, еще труднее заставлять подчиняться. Она не всегда красива, чаще уродлива в своем разрушении, но она мощная и действенная. Разве может хрупкая красота сравниться с мощью?

\- Утро, Агацума, - отсалютовал Нисэй еще с лестницы. - Я думал, ты на своей дурацкой учебе. Разочаровал...

\- У меня сегодня нет занятий, - ответил Соби, не теряя концентрации. Он хмурился, что-то выписывая тонкой кисточкой на холсте. Нисэй быстро сбежал по лестнице.

\- Нет? - он остановился рядом с Агацумой, любопытно заглядывая через плечо. Акамэ, конечно, совершенно не интересовала «мазня» воблы, он своим поведением добивался, чтобы Соби потерял концентрацию и хорошо бы где-нибудь напортачил. - Какая жалость...

Агацума оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия и выжидательно воззрился на Нисэя. Зря он это сделал...

\- Ты что-то хотел? - вежливо. Соби вообще вежливый мальчик. Обычно.

\- Хотел? - переспросил Нисэй с невинным видом. Иногда приятно прикинуться гофрированной трубкой от противогаза. - Ничего... Разве что посмотреть, как ты рисуешь.

Слабое подергивание Агацумы можно было вольно интерпретировать как пожатие плечами. Сделав этот поистине загадочный жест, Соби попытался вернуться к перерванному занятию. Нисэй наблюдал, как он водит кисточкой по холсту уверенной твердой рукой. Ни малейшего ощущения неловкости или неуверенности не наблюдалось в его движениях, и Акамэ подумал о том, что у Агацумы была долгая практика обращения с кистью, раз он действует ей так, будто она - продолжение его руки.

Нисэй почувствовал некоторое разочарование, когда понял, что Соби не из тех людей, которого можно отвлечь от дела или сбить вдохновение одним только тягостным присутствуем, стоянием над душой и внимательным взглядом.

\- Что там на завтрак? - поинтересовался Нисэй, ощущая новый приступ голода.

\- Ничего, - не отрываясь от кропотливой работы.

Нисэй вновь принялся довольно лыбиться. Он приблизился к Агацуме почти вплотную, и его аура Бойца теперь чувствовалась почти физически, неприятно пощипывала кожу. Акамэ не отодвигался только потому, что знал - вобла испытывает то же самое, и это ей мешает работать.

\- Ничего? Ты что же свою Жертву голодную в школу отпустил?

Агацума поднял голову и посмотрел на Нисэя, как на ненормального. Ведь из слов Нисэя выходило, что он плохо заботился о своей маленькой Жертве. Соби - идеальный Боец, он никогда подобного не допустит.

\- Разогрел остатки вчерашнего ужина, - произнес он.

\- Сто пудов у мелкого сегодня несварение, - ухмыльнулся Акамэ. - Сэймэй совершенно готовить не умеет.

И с гордым видом отправился на кухню, предварительно стянув с волос Соби резинку. Можно и не сомневаться, теперь Агацума дождется перемены и позвонит Рицке, чтобы узнать, хорошо ли тот себя чувствует. А, зная вспыльчивый нрав недомерка, воблу уверят, что у него с головой плохо.

Нисэй быстро собрал волосы в хвост с помощью своего военного трофея и полез в холодильник. Набор продуктов, надо сказать, впечатлял. Перед тем как уехать, сердобольная мамаша оставила им такие запасы, что им за месяц не съесть. Готовь, что хочешь. Замечательно! Нисэй, насвистывая что-то веселое, достал из холодильника продукты. Сегодня им двигало детское желание показать, что он готовит в сто крат лучше, чем его Жертва, помешанная на здоровой, но не вкусной пище.

Спустя какое-то время - Нисэй так увлекся своим занятием, что потерял ему счет и перестал обращать внимание на окружающую обстановку, послышались шаги его Жертвы. Акамэ, ведомый инстинктом, сразу же замер и прислушался. Сэймэй спускался вниз, где по-прежнему находился Агацума - Нисэй чувствовал его ауру. Акамэ внезапно стало интересно посмотреть, как эти двое общаются, когда никого нет поблизости.

Слух у Нисэя по-прежнему был ни к черту, а слышать только слова своей Жертвы казалось не такой уж хорошей идеей, поэтому Акамэ взял с собой разделочную доску, овощи и переместился ближе к дверям.

\- Соби, - холодно произнес Аояги.

\- Доброе утро, Сэймэй.

Долгое время стояла тишина. Нисэй следил за аурой Агацумы. Она изменилась, стала какой-то беспокойной. Надо же, а с Рицкой он всегда каменно-спокоен. До сих пор не получается забыть первую Жертву?

\- Какие новости в Семи Лунах? - спросил Сэймэй.

\- Они затихли. После того, как ты забрал Нисэя, делают вид, что ничего не произошло. И что вторжения не было.

Нисэй ухмыльнулся. Если Семь Лун так поступают, значит - что-то задумали. Скорее всего, решили не тратить понапрасну силы на поиски Сэймэя, он сам вылезет. Они будут ждать, пока Возлюбленный сделает ошибку, вот тут-то и подловят. Очень экономичное решение.

\- Но я считаю, что стоит принять дополнительные меры безопасности, - продолжил Агацума. - Я недавно узнал, что у тебя есть двоюродный брат. И вы довольно похожи. Учитывая то, что Мисаки уехала на отдых в санаторий, Семь Лун может заинтересовать, кто остался с Рицкой.

\- И ты думаешь, маскировка сможет их обмануть? - недоверчиво поинтересовался Сэймэй.

\- До определенной степени. Ты знаешь, что Семь Лун сейчас переживает не лучшие времена. Они сейчас слишком заняты внутренними проблемами. Да, за Рицкой присматривают, но это не лучшая Пара. Их можно провести.

\- Рицу этого так просто не оставит.

Соби некоторое время молчал.

\- Рицу-сэнсэя отправили в бессрочный отпуск. Подлечить глаза.

Вот как. Нисэй давно знал, что в Семи Лунах идет борьба за власть, и что Рицу им мешает, но не думал, что этот интриган так просто сдастся. Но Сэймэй смог ослабить его, лишить зрения, чем сразу воспользовались враги.

Теперь понятно, почему Школа не особо пытается отыскать Сэймэя. Он им сейчас не нужен. А старине Рицу повезло. Могли бы и вовсе прикончить, но, видно, побоялись.

\- И ты считаешь, что мне нужна маскировка? - спросил Сэймэй.

\- Да. Тогда ты сможешь свободно передвигаться по городу и встречать Рицку из школы.

\- Хм... - задумчиво протянул Аояги. - У моего брата уже нет ушек...

\- Сэймэй, я предложил. А решать - тебе.

Согласишься ли ты на это? Ты ведь хотел подарить свои драгоценные ушки своему брату. А Рицке еще так рано лишаться своих. И что ты сделаешь? Как поступишь, Сэймэй?


	22. Chapter 22

\- А лично тебе, дорогой Агацума, я подложил слабительного в овощи. Так что лопай, не стесняйся! - Нисэй широко ухмылялся, смотря на другого Бойца.

Соби пожал плечами.

\- В доме остался только йод, бинты и пластырь. Все таблетки я выкинул в урну собственноручно, - бесстрастно сообщил Агацума и взял палочки.

По приказу Сэймэя. Чтобы Акамэ не вздумал и дальше принимать снотворное.

\- Это из моей личной заначки, - ехидно произнес Нисэй.

Агацума и бровью не повел.

\- Тогда попробуем.

Некоторые люди такие скучные, могли бы хоть ради приличия изобразить на лице ужас.

Сэймэй недоверчиво поковырялся в тарелке. Наклонился, понюхал. Искал по запаху слабительное? Зря, оно не пахнет.

\- Ладно, там ничего нет, - сдался Нисэй. – Но я мог пересолить. Мой милый в последнее время такой ласковый, что не могу думать ни о ком, кроме него…

Соби молча подцепил пальцами кусочек овоща и отправил в рот. Лицо его осталось непроницаемым – никакой реакции ни на стряпню Нисэя, ни на его слова.

\- Особенно он ласков по утрам. Вот сегодня…

\- Нисэй, - прервал его Возлюбленный.

Акамэ чуть со стула не упал, когда увидел, что идеальная кожа его Жертвы, окрасилась легким румянцем. Не каждый день увидишь смущенного Сэймэя. Это подарок.

\- Ой, драгоценный, не волнуйся. Здесь же все свои! И Соби будет рад узнать, что у нас все хорошо, да?

Агацума жевал медленно, настолько тщательно, что казалось, будто пережевывал нечто экстраординарное, и, судя по выражению лица, не совсем съедобное. Задевает, правда?

\- Соби наши отношения не касаются никоим образом, - отрезал Сэймэй.

\- А, понятно. Значит, тебя отношения его и Рицки не касаются так же?

Нисэй приподнял брови, ожидая ответа. Жертва молчала, считая излишним что-то комментировать. Как-то это даже неинтересно. Раньше Сэймэй заводился от таких разговоров по счету «раз», а теперь что? Неужели, на него так недомерок влияет?

\- Ну ладно, - обиделся Нисэй и принялся за еду.

И правда, немного пересолил.

Их тягостное молчание разорвала трель мобильного телефона. Соби вскинул голову, вопросительно и тревожно взглянул на Возлюбленных. Нисэй же мотнул головой – не мое. Он сам не знал, почему это сделал.

Сэймэй же медленно поднялся и взял с тумбочки свой телефон, который продолжал заливаться незнакомой мелодией. Оставалось только гадать, кто это мог быть. Нисэй ее не слышал никогда ранее.

\- Слушаю тебя… -  Последующие слова повергли и Акамэ, и Агацуму в настоящий шок: - …отец.

Нисэй и Соби снова переглянулись. Ни один из них не понимал, что происходит. Только Сэймэй сидел на стуле, такой прямой и напряженный, будто секунду назад не на телефонный звонок ходил отвечать, а швабру глотать.

\- Все прекрасно. Да, это хорошо, что ты знаешь… Нет, пока не было… Со мной, конечно… Я помню… Возникают все же некоторые трудности… Нет, ничего смертельного… Мы уже почти все уладили… Книга? Та самая? Она у меня…

Он говорил, а Нисэй себя почти ненавидел. Потому что он чувствовал нервозность своей Жертвы, она щедро лилась через Нить Связи, и из-за нее потряхивало. Он ненавидел себя за то, что весь подобрался, готовый драться, защищая _свое_. А если учесть, что это «свое» никогда его-то и не было, так совсем тошно становилось.

\- Да, сегодня мы свободны… Ничего такого… Конечно…  Да. До скорого, отец.

Сэймэй захлопнул телефон и положил его на стол, неподалеку от себя. Потом он снова взялся за палочки и принялся за еду.

\- Прекрасные овощи, Нисэй, - похвалил он, и хотя ушки застыли, словно искусственные, хвост метался, подметая пол.

\- Для тебя старался, мой нежный, - на автомате выдал Акамэ.

Сэймэй доел все, что ему положили, и потянулся за салфеткой. Он промокнул ими губы и сдержанно поблагодарил за еду, что было совсем немыслимым.

\- Соби, мне нужно, чтобы ты встретил Рицку со школы. У нас с Нисэем назначена встреча.

_О нет, Сэймэй, не говори, что ты хочешь познакомить меня со своим папочкой! Это уже слишком._

Такого приступа паники Нисэй давно не испытывал. Почему ему казалось, что его тащат сегодня на встречу с Повелителем Ада, как минимум?

 

***

На улице шел дождь, перемежаясь редкими и тяжелыми хлопьями снега. Весна сегодня будто делала одолжение зиме – давай, сыпь снегом, я подожду, ведь все равно сильнее тебя и возьму свое.

Нисэй вдохнул терпкий сигаретный дым. От весны никуда не деться. Она уже внутри, она похожа на яд, который отравляет его кровь. И, наверное, если постараться, весне даже можно дать имя. Как насчет… Возлюбленного?

Нисэй вдруг осознал, что он совсем не знает свою Жертву. И эта мысль заставила его нахмуриться. Он не знал Сэймэя, так глубоко, как считал. Потому что сейчас, глядя, как он идет рядом с ним по улице, глубоко похоронив руки в карманы и совсем немного ссутулившись, он казался другим. Не собой.

И это не было маской. Это было настоящим.

У Аояги камень вместо сердца и ледяная вода вместо крови, но сейчас казалось, что Боец ошибался в своих оценках. Ушки на голове Жертвы были прижаты к голове, в курчавых волосах поселились капли, а в фиалковых глазах жило беспокойство – он выглядел сейчас живее и человечнее, чем когда-либо.

Не каждый день открываешь для себя очередную слабость Жертвы. У Сэймэя их почти нет. Кроме, конечно, братца Рицки и теперь отца.

_Ты так боишься своего отца, Сэймэй? Что же он такое сделал, что ты в ужасе? Я вижу, что у тебя едва волосы на голове не шевелятся от страха!_

\- Я не верю собственному везению, - оскалился Нисэй, не в силах молчать по этому вопросу, - я познакомлюсь с человеком, который наводит страх на моего драгоценного.

Сэймэй одарил его долгим убийственным взглядом. Нисэй ощутил, что по спине забегали мурашки от удовольствия.

\- Это не страх, - наконец, возразил он.

Что было, само по себе, уже странно. Сэймэй не вступает в подобные диалоги, считая, что его Пара слишком глупа для его Великих Завоевательных Планов (именно с большой буквы), и не поймет его гения.

\- Тогда просвети меня, мой сладкий.

\- Уважение, Нисэй. Тебе знакомо это слово?

Акамэ сделал последнюю затяжку и запулил окурок прямиком в лужу.

\- Я где-то его слышал. Но никак не думал, что с ним знаком  т ы.

Сэймэй расправил плечи. Похоже, данный разговор пошел на пользу его трясущимся коленкам.

\- Сюрприз, Нисэй.

На лице Акамэ снова появился оскал, но теперь он стал в разы злее.

\- Всегда интересно узнавать о своей Жертве что-то новое.

\- И я полон неожиданностей, могу тебя уверить, - в его голосе лучилось самодовольство.

Погодите-ка, Аояги… флиртовал? Конечно, это получилось у него дурно, но факт оставался фактом.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, судьба моя, - усмехнулся Нисэй, решив подыграть.

Хотел бы он знать, с какого перепугу Сэймэй принялся за это. Если в рамках «приручения», то попытка не засчитана.

Наконец, они остановились у дверей одной их безликих кафешек. В городе таких было пруд пруди, но Сэймэй знал, куда идти. И если участь, что встреча эта была с отцом, скорее всего, это место что-то  значило для Аояги. Какая-нибудь тошнотворно-трогательная история о том, как папочка завел сюда сына после парка развлечений, где они выпили по пять молочных коктейлей и даже не слегли с температурой после, или какая-нибудь дрянь в этом роде.

Сэймэй на миг превратился в мраморную статую – памятник самому себе. Нисэй мог поклясться, что в тот момент, когда Аояги застыл, будто его выключили, у него даже сердце перестало биться. А потом вдруг призывно зазвенела Нить Связи. Акамэ повернулся, чтобы спросить, что происходит, но Жертва ухватила его за воротник пальто и дернула на себя. Губы у Сэймэя были твердые и холодные, Нисэю казалось, будто он с ледышкой целовался. Но все же этот поцелуй оказался болезненно жгучим, словно этот лед состоял из замерзшей кислоты.

\- Ты такой нетерпеливый, - проворковал Нисэй, когда Сэймэй отшвырнул его от себя, как мусор. – Не мог дождаться, пока мы будем дома? Совсем о приличиях позабыл?

Аояги вытер рот рукавом, что выглядело совсем уж забавно, если учесть, что он сам первый полез.

\- Ты мой, - и нырнул в гостеприимное тепло кафешки.

Акамэ медленно выдохнул и подавил желание потянуться за сигаретой – сейчас не время. Поцелуй был холодный, едкий, слишком жгучий и неприятный, но проклятое тело не могло сопротивляться своей Жертве. Это бесило.

Нисэй нахмурился, поднимая трясущуюся руку к лицу. На его среднем пальце не просто светилось, на нем пылало их Имя. Как клеймо.

_Хочешь покрасоваться перед папочкой, да? Чтобы он увидел, что я нахожусь в твоей собственности? Ну что ж, ты сам решил поиграть со мной в эту игру._

Он толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь.

 Они сидели за столиком у окна. Отец и сын – это только слепой не заметит. Курчавые волосы у обоих; прямая осанка, разворот плеч, даже позы, которые они приняли за столом - были почти идентичны. Нисэй вдруг почувствовал подступающую к горлу дурноту: ему и с одним Сэймэем хлопот хватало, а тут их двое.

\- Опаздываешь, Нисэй-кун, - Аояги-старший повернулся в его сторону, заметив, что Акамэ направляется к ним. Глаза у Жертвы были точно отцовские. – Не извиняйся. Сэймэй сказал мне, что он слегка выбил тебя из колеи.

Вот оно как, оказывается. Впрочем, Возлюбленный совсем не соврал. И за это ему положена награда. Очень щедрая награда.

\- На него часто находит, если понимаете, о чем я, - подмигнул Нисэй и устроился на диване рядом с Жертвой.

Он намерено сел так, чтобы почти прижиматься к нему. Надо отдать Сэймэю должное: он даже не дернулся. И отодвинуться не пытался.

\- В вашем случае это нормально, - уверил его Аояги-старший, понимающе улыбаясь.

Нет, все же Сэймэй не был его клоном. Да, они похожи внешне, но качественно отличаются внутри. И Возлюбленный явно брал пример с отца, пытался ему соответствовать, да только ничего у него не получалось.

Нисэй и сам не мог объяснить, какое впечатление на него производил Аояги-старший. Он не был Бойцом, и он не был Жертвой, но сила в нем ощущалась. Конечно, была она старательно замаскирована, но все же не полностью скрыта. Это интриговало.

\- М-м… да, - улыбнулся Акамэ и взял Сэймэя за руку.

Он, довольно косясь на свою Пару, сплел их пальцы. И был несколько обескуражен, когда Жертва не только не сопротивлялась, но и «подыграла» ему. Сэймэй поймал пальцы Нисэя в свои и стал поглаживать их кончики подушечкой большого пальца.

\- Я давно хотел познакомиться с тобой, Нисэй-кун, - кажется, их сцепленные руки невероятно развлекали отца.

\- Правда?

\- Правда. Я все ждал, пока Сэймэй наиграется с Соби и, наконец, придет к тебе. И должен признать, его игра несколько затянулась.

Возлюбленный снова погладил пальцы Нисэя, посылая волну сладкой дрожи по телу. Это была такая неприкрытая и приятная ласка, что пришлось противостоять самому себе, чтобы не выдернуть руку.

\- Тебе нужно было мне сказать, - произнес Сэймэй, смотря прямиком на отца.

То, что он вытворял с рукой своего Бойца, похоже, его не занимало вовсе. Зато Акамэ ощущал, что его дыхание учащается, а кровь прилипает к щекам. Краснеет, как девица на выданье!

\- В этом не было необходимости. Тебе нужно было самому придти к этому.

Волна теплой энергии прошла сквозь Нисэя через это прикосновение. Он почувствовал желание. О, черт! Он хотел Сэймэя, здесь и сейчас. Это отвратительно!

\- А теперь Рицка…

Аояги-старший мягко рассмеялся, и Сэймэй замолк, тряхнул ушками и усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза. Нисэй заерзал, устраиваясь так, чтобы складки ставших тесными джинсов не давили на его вставший член. Иногда то, что Акамэ быстро заводился, мешало.

Надо было что-то с этим делать. Например, перевести внимание на разговор. Подумать над тем, о чем они говорят…

Аояги воспринимали Соби, как игрушку? И теперь, стало быть, когда Сэймэй «вырос», игрушка передалась по наследству недоноску. Вот уж точно – младшие доигрывают игрушками старших.

\- Значит, Рицка сейчас потренируется на Соби, чтобы потом пришел его природный Боец, и у них все было хорошо? – приподнял брови Нисэй.

Сэймэй невольно сжал руку Акамэ. Это было давно не ново: как он всегда вытягивается, стоит только упомянуть его мелкого братца. Зато это помогло немного развеять в голове эротический туман.

\- У Рицки не будет Бойца, - жестко сказал Возлюбленный.

_Ну, конечно, ты ведь Жертва. У Рицки не будет Бойца._

\- Сэймэй прав, - подтвердил отец.

\- Почему?

Он, конечно, предполагал ответ на этот вопрос, но Нисэю все же было интересно, что ответит на это Сэймэй или его отец.

\- Потому что Рицка особенный. Я вижу Нисэй-кун, что ты еще не понял этого, - Аояги-старший по-прежнему забавлялся. Интересно, он знал, что с Нисэем сейчас происходит? – Это придет.

В каком смысле «особенный»? Ну, он видел, что недоносок обладает огромным потенциалом, что инстинкты у него, что надо. Но чтобы что-то «из ряда вон»? Да не было такого.

\- Жду не дождусь.

\- Какой колючий, - кивнул Сэймэю отец.

\- Но так даже интереснее, - ответил тот.

\- Узнаю Возлюбленных.

Нисэй про себя усмехнулся – можно подумать, что он так хорошо их знает. Не строил бы из себя всезнайку. Или это у Аояги семейная черта такая?

\- Расскажи нам, - попросил Сэймэй.

Нить Связи натянулась и зазвенела. Нисэй вдруг понял, что впервые за все время она расслабленно молчала, будто ей было уютно. Странная она, ведь не вела себя так, даже когда Возлюбленные спали в одной постели.

Но теперь она встревожилась.

\- Я пытался найти информацию по Первой Школе и о проекте «hersis», но архивы пусты, - пояснил Сэймэй свой запрос.

\- В «Семи Лунах» нет этой информации. Они ей не обладают.

\- Погодите, - вмешался Нисэй. – Первая Школа? Вы о чем?

От Сэймэя потянуло раздражением. Конечно, в разговор вмешался, да еще и лезет не в свое дело. Но, судя по тому, как он дорожил мнением папочки и играл в примерную Боевую Пару, руки у него сейчас связаны. Даже если захочет, не накажет. Пока.

\- Группа известных в своих кругах ученых успешно завершила проект «hersis». В результате его на свет начали появляться первые Боевые Пары. Чтобы их обучать, была создана специальная школа. Позже, Боевых Пар стало больше, а ученые… разошлись во мнениях. Некоторые из них отделились и образовали свои школы, - терпеливо объяснил родитель Сэймэя. – Не могу поверить, что ты ему не рассказал.

\- В этом не было необходимости.

\- Сэймэй, вы – Возлюбленные. Твой Боец должен понимать, кто он такой и что им движет, - в глазах Аояги-старшего горел укор.

\- Мы – Возлюбленные, отец.

 Сэймэй вдруг выдернул руку из руки Нисэя и отодвинулся. Решил показать свое истинное лицо, похоже. Если учесть, что его родитель является для него авторитетом, ну, или чем-то вроде того. Это просто бунт на корабле какой-то.

Вместе с этим Акамэ ощутил себя до обидного покинутым. Но это привычное ощущение.

\- Мы – Возлюбленные, - вновь повторила Жертва. – Именно поэтому. Ты посмотри на него! Смотри внимательно! Он ущербен. Он – это какая-то несуразная ошибка природы, которая предпочитает сдохнуть, а не быть со мной!

\- Нет, - мягко возразил отец.

\- Нет? – Сэймэй буквально взвился. Таким эмоциональным Нисэй его еще никогда не видел. Даже тогда, когда он узнал о том, что Акамэ хотел прибить его ненаглядного братца. Тогда он пылал холодной яростью. Здесь полыхал пожар.

\- Нет, он не ущербен. Но в том, что он такой – виноват только ты.

О нем, Нисэе, говорили, как о какой-то вещи. И что еще хуже – будто его здесь и не было. Это… задевало.

\- Аояги-сан, я все понимаю. Жертва должна воспитывать своего Бойца, и все такое, но поверьте мне, Сэймэй к формированию моего характера не имеет никакого отношения. И если я сволочь, извините, то это от природы, а не потому, что он что-то проглядел. И…

\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Сэймэй Приказ. Сила молнией прострелила Нисэя, и он раскрыл рот, хватая ртом воздух, точно рыба выброшенная на берег. – Меньше всего мне нужна твоя защита!   

\- Каждая Боевая Пара проклята по-своему, - спокойно произнес отец, наблюдая за Возлюбленными. – Это – ваше проклятие.

Нисэй, чтобы придти в себя, закрыл глаза. В данном случае ему нечего ответить. Потому что в самую точку. Они прокляты друг другом. Ни больше и не меньше. И Акамэ решил, что лучший выход из того дерьма, в которое они погружены с самого рождения – это смерть.

_Может, загробной жизни не существует. Нет Ада и нет Рая, а есть только небытие. Если так, то в любом случае, смерть принесет с собой покой._

\- Сэймэй, дай мне ту книгу, которую я просил принести.

Резкая перемена темы кажется какой-то дикой. Но это нужно, иначе…

Иначе, что?

Аояги кивнул. Его ярость улетучилась, будто ее и не было никогда. И еще с такими перепадами настроения он считает себя нормальным? Тут явно мамочкины гены не дремлют.

\- Конечно.

Он достал из внутреннего кармана небольшую потрепанную книжицу в кожаном переплете. Нисэй посмотрел на нее и понял, что таких больше не выпускают. Это – что-то особенное.

\- Книга Заклинаний для Жертвы, продвинутый курс? – попытался шутить Акамэ, вытягивая шею. Но мурашки бежали по коже. Холодные. Будто он уже видел когда-то эту книжицу, и она принесла ему мало приятных воспоминаний.

\- Не совсем, - покачал головой Аояги-старший.

\- Тогда?..

Он почти любил отца Сэймэя, потому что он отвечает на вопросы. Конечно, сам тот еще лис – внутреннее чутье Акамэ трудно обмануть, но на информацию не скупится.

\- Сказка, - ответил Возлюбленный, дергая бровью.

Нисэй почувствовал головную боль. Что происходит? Это как-то связано с его блоками, да? Потому что такая дурнота накатывает обычно тогда, когда Акамэ пытается поиграть со смертью.

\- Очень близко к истине, сын. Но ты должен помнить, что в сказках только доля вымысла. Остальное – правда.

Сэймэй протянул книгу отцу, и он взял ее в руки. Нисэя будто прокололо насквозь тревогой, потому что он услышал заклинание. Но система не загружена, и мир остался по-прежнему четким. Это странное заклинание, слишком четкое и ясное, будто штамп – не используют Бойцы такие. Может… Жертвы?

Книга в его руках вспыхнула и погасла, будто ничего и не было. Нисэй повернул голову и посмотрел с беспокойством на Сэймэя, но тот не волновался совсем, только его глаза сощурены, в любопытстве.

А еще он бледен. Как полотно. И как-то печально поет Нить Связи.

\- Вот, почитаете перед сном.

Сэймэй снова взял в руки книгу и открыл первый лист. Внутри не иероглифы, а стройная латиница. Буквы ее вились, словно виноградная лоза - до чего причудливый шрифт! И Нисэй, между неглубокими болезненными глотками воздуха, успел прочитать название книги: «Легенда о _hersis_ ».

А дальше побежали строчки. Быстро-быстро вьются. Нет, не как виноградная лоза, Нисэй ошибся, как ядовитый плющ. И когда он высасывает все соки, нет сил, чтобы сопротивляться. Акамэ хотел отвести взгляд, но он будто прилип к книге, как муха прилипает к паутине. Он хотел закрыть глаза, но текст отпечатан на внутренней стороне век:

_…_ _hersis_ _– Боевая Пара. Двое, кто полагается только друг на друга. Двое, кто черпает силу друг в друге…_

_… вы отказались от будущего ради друг друга, чтобы больше никогда не быть одинокими…_

_… вы поклялись быть вместе всегда…_

_… когда один умирает, другой больше не существует. От него остается пустая оболочка. Потому что когда умирает одна из Вселенных, вторая тоже погружается во тьму…_

_… ваши жизни всегда связаны, чтобы ни происходило…_

_… от рождения и до смерти; от рождения и до смерти; от рождения и до смерти – снова и снова, бесконечно. Это замкнутый круг, потому что вы отказались от будущего ради друг друга…_

_... вы прокляты…_

_… вам нет избавления…_

_… у вас могут быть разные жизни. Вы можете быть разными людьми. В разных мирах. Но есть вещи, которые всегда неизменны – вы всегда вместе…_

_... когда ты просыпаешься, он рядом с тобой. Его тепло окутывает тебя, потому что он прижался к тебе. Его тепло окутывает тебя потому, что его руки шарят по твоей груди. Ты просыпаешься, когда чувствуешь его желание. И он произносит твое имя, а ты произносишь его имя. И ты знаешь, кто ты есть, когда смотришь в его глаза. И он знает, кто он есть, когда он смотрит в твои глаза…_

_… вы грешны…_

_… ты грешен, и наказан этим. Он грешен, и наказан этим. Вам нет искупления…_

_… вы обречены искать друг друга, снова и снова. Тянуться друг к другу. Хотеть друг друга…_

_… самое страшное – это расстояние. Смерть – это расстояние…_

_… самое страшное – это твой отказ от него. Смерть – это твой отказ от него…_

_… самое страшное – это не встретиться вновь…_

_… самое страшное – это не найти…_

_… и самое страшное – найдя, снова  потерять…_

Нисэй теряет дыхание.

Тошнит.

Плохо, плохо, плохо. Все кружится. Наверное, все-таки блок.

В этих строчках он теряет себя. В этих строчках слишком много… Чего? Он не знает. Горечи? Забытой правды? А, может, все же лжи?

Неуместного пафоса? Отборной чуши?

Истины…

Он теряет себя потому, что ловушка для него окончательно захлопывается.  Свободы не существует, это лишь иллюзия. Его неосуществимая мечта.

_…от рождения и до смерти – снова и снова, бесконечно…_

Он теряет в себя, проваливаясь в темноту. Там спокойно. Наконец-то.


	23. Chapter 23

Сон?

Форточка открыта. Пахнет весной и Сэймэем. В этом мире по-прежнему паршиво. В этом мире ничего не изменилось.

\- Проснулся? – голос Возлюбленного прозвучал так неожиданно, что заставил вздрогнуть.

\- Я бы еще поспал, мой нежный, но никак не могу решить, какой из моих кошмаров хуже: тот, что мне приснился или тот, который воплощаешь ты, - голос вышел хриплый и раздражающе дрожал. Нисэй сжал кулаки, пытаясь собрать себя из осколков, которые сейчас распластались на кровати.

Сон, действительно. Приснится же такое! Отец Сэймэя, идиотская книга, какой-то бред про найти и потерять.

\- Тебе приснился кошмар?

И как Сэймэю удается передавать голосом такое стерильное любопытство? Будто его в чан с хлоркой опустили, и оно выцвело все.

\- Ты обо мне волнуешься, сладкий?

Нисэй удосужился приоткрыть один глаз. Так он и думал: он спал в комнате его Жертвы. Что произошло?  Голова болит так, будто он неделю бухал беспробудно.

\- Я вижу, с тобой уже все в порядке.

\- Который сейчас час? – Нисэй сел, тряхнув запутавшейся гривой. Он был в одежде. Почему он отрубился в одежде?

\- Почти семь. Рицка давно пришел из школы и спрашивал о тебе. Почему он говорит о тебе? Ты ему что-то сделал?

Вот так ответ на простой вопрос превращается в допрос.

\- Обещал купить книжку «Как правильно делать минет», а что? – ответы в подобном стиле давно стали защитной реакцией. Они вылетали в любом состоянии.

\- Ты… - глаза Сэймэя потемнели от ярости на короткий миг, потом он их закрыл и усмехнулся. – Прекрасная шутка, Нисэй.

Акамэ не удержался и закатил глаза. Жертва начала его понимать, и вечности не прошло с тех пор. У них в отношениях намечается прогресс. С такими талантами лет так через двести-триста они начнут заниматься сексом. Не сказать, что Нисэя это огорчало.

В кармане обнаружилась початая пачка сигарет. Покурить – это чертовски прекрасная идея, а то от этого желания аж в горле пересохло. Акамэ встал и, ощутив, что ноги его не совсем твердо стоят, медленно поковылял в сторону балкона. За шторой оказалась вобла, которая тоже пускала дымные колечки.

 _Ками-сама, ну почему именно сейчас?_ – почти взмолился Нисэй. Когда ему хотелось побыть одному и помедитировать на сигареты, ему всегда обязательно что-то мешает.

\- Вечер, Агацума.

Соби повернулся. Взглянул на Нисэя, прищурившись сквозь стекла очков.

\- Дверь прикрой. Сэймэй не любит сигаретный дым.

А то Нисэй и без него не знает!

\- Покомандовать потянуло? Не думал, что ты на такое способен, ведь без приказов жить не можешь.

Агацума посмотрел на него, как на умственно больного. Причем в тяжелой форме. Нисэй только хмыкнул и полез за зажигалкой.

\- У меня информация по твоему вопросу, - сообщил Соби.

\- Да? – Это несколько меняло дело. В таком случае, можно было приблизиться к Агацуме, и даже положить руку на талию. Авось через толстый слой одежды не получится прощупать его тошнотворно тощие бока.

\- Я разговаривал с Рицу-сэнсэем.

\- Даже так? А Сэймэй об этом знает? – насмешливо спросил Нисэй.

Это так удивительно – вобла смогла сделать что-то без ведома своих Жертв. В количестве двух штук. Повезло ему, да? Сразу две Жертвы.

\- Нет, - терпеливо ответил Соби. – И если ты не заткнешься, то заткнусь я.

Показывает зубы?

\- Ну, милый, что ж ты так сразу? Я весь твой, и слушаю тебя наивнимательнейшим образом… 

Чтобы подтвердить свои намерения, Акамэ потерся щекой о плечо Агацумы, точно кот, который ластился к своему хозяину.

\- Рицу-сэнсэй обещал помочь тебе, если ты с ним встретишься. Он сказал, что «Семь Лун» ему задолжали, и поэтому он готов выдать нужную тебе информацию… - Соби взялся за следующую сигарету. Ту уже успел докурить. – Но я считаю, что это недостаточный мотив, и предполагаю ловушку…

Нисэй отстранился от Агацумы и оперся на перила, чувствуя, что головокружение возвращается. Да что такое с ним сегодня происходит?

\- Агацума, не думай, ладно? У тебя, конечно, местами светлая голова, но меня тошнит от твоих выводов! – и это в какой-то степени было правдой.

\- Как хочешь, - не стал спорить он.

Акамэ горько усмехнулся.

\- Ты не понял, - он закрылся спутанными волосами, точно завесой, потому что признаваться в своей слабости этой ошибке природы, этой тряпке, казалось таким унизительным, что хотелось выть. – Ты не понял… Я не могу встретиться с ним, - Соби молчал. Ждал, пока Нисэй продолжит. И откуда он знал, что Сэймэй продолжит? – Он имеет надо мной определенную власть.

\- Понятно.

И все. Больше ни слова. Только медленные затяжки и взор, обращенный куда-то вдаль.

_Агацума, урод, откуда ты знаешь, что это именно то, что нужно? Просто побыть рядом и помолчать. У Кайдо научился?_

Кстати, о нем.

\- Как там Ке? – поинтересовался Нисэй.

\- Спрашивал о тебе.

\- Правда?

Соби затушил окурок и повернулся, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Нет, я просто так сказал.

\- О, у тебя еще есть чувство юмора? – вызывающе приподнял брови Акамэ.

\- И не только.

\- Ты тоже полон сюрпризов?

Нет, не стоило говорить этих слов. Потому что накатили воспоминания: весенняя морось, холодные губы Сэймэя, его слова… А потом… потом…

Проклятье!

\- Рицка? Не стой там, простудишься, - как сквозь пелену послышался озабоченный голос Агацумы. Нисэй невольно поднял голову, и встретился взглядом с фиалковыми глазами недоноска. В этих глазах было беспокойство.

\- Соби, что происходит? – у него мальчишеский голос, хриплый и немного девчачий. Как скоро он начнет ломаться?

\- Ничего. Мы с Нисэем просто разговариваем.

Показать слабость перед недоноском? Да не в этой жизни! Акамэ улыбнулся во все тридцать два, а потом помахал рукой мелкому.

\- Мы тут устроили обжимашки, но ты пришел, и все испортил. Соби как раз щупал мою задницу, если тебе интересно.

Рицка покраснел. Ками-сама, ну сколько можно вестись на один и тот же трюк? Это уже даже не интересно. Хоть бы что нового придумал!

\- Пф! – фыркнул недоносок и скрылся в комнате. Балконную дверь так и не прикрыл, показывая, что ждет возвращения Соби. Безмолвный приказ. Все-таки талантливая он Жертва.

«Он особенный», - как наяву прозвучали слова Аояги-старшего. Нисэй затряс головой, чтобы снова не провалиться в ту трясину паники, которая неизменно засасывала его, стоило ему подумать о недавнем кошмаре. Наверное, это какое-нибудь идиотское остаточное явление… Пост-кошмарный синдром или еще какое-нибудь умное слово, придуманное психологами. Эти ребята такие затейники!

Соби направился к балконной двери. На пороге он обернулся и сказал:

\- Я сказал Ке, что с тобой все в порядке. Он волновался о тебе.

\- Передай ему, что я тоже его люблю.

Агацума кивнул и заскрипел закрывающейся дверью. Нисэй некоторое время смотрел на нее, думая о том, в каком месте Рицка особенный. Может, он никакой не особенный, а просто папа считает его таковым. Ведь для родителей их дети гении.  Наверное, так.

 

***

В душе накатило отчаяние.  Нисэй стоял под  обжигающей водой, сгорбившись, и думал, думал, думал.

О Рицу. Он хотел встречи, но зачем? Действительно, ли он решил выдать информацию или нет? С одной стороны, его обещание казалось разумным: «Семь Лун» его выкинули, когда почувствовали его слабость. И теперь Рицу хочет мести.

Школе и тому, кто виноват в большей части его бед. Сэймэю.

Это имеет смысл, потому что если Нисэй узнает, как освободиться от установок, сразу сделает то, что хотел. Он уйдет. И что бы ему при этом не наснилось. Возлюбленный будет ослаблен, в любом случае, и тогда Рицу сможет нанести решающий удар.

Если бы Нисэй составлял план мести, он бы делал его таким.

Но все могло быть по-другому. Это могла быть ловушка, чтобы захватить Нисэя. Потому что теперь Рицу знает, что Сэймэй за ним придет. Он не оставит собственного Бойца. Потому что только так он сможет защитить его драгоценного Рицку. Этого недомерка, малолетнего идиота, который вечно лезет не туда, куда следует.

Нисэй не мог бездействовать. Не сейчас. Потому что с каждым днем их Связь становится все крепче. И если раньше Акамэ ощущал только ее, то теперь он иногда чувствует эмоции и самого Возлюбленного. Пока еще расплывчатые, слабые, но достаточные, чтобы вызвать тревогу. Каждая ночь, проведенная вместе, каждое прикосновение и каждый поцелуй – это опасность. И чем дальше, тем она отчетливее.

Пока у него еще есть воля к сопротивлению, он пойдет до конца. Он не станет принимать Сэймэя. Никогда. Ни за что!

_Я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было плохо, мой нежный. Я хочу, чтобы ты познал ту боль, которую знаю я. Это ведь несправедливо, так? Быть половинками одного целого, но пока об меня вытирали ноги все, кому вздумается, начиная от собственной матери и кончая психологами «Семи Лун», ты наслаждался жизнью со своим братом, пестовал свои амбиции, был окружен почетом и уважением. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было так же плохо. Моя смерть сделает из тебя пустую оболочку, да? Тогда это то, что надо. Я хочу, чтобы ты не жил. Я хочу, чтобы ты существовал. Чтобы в твоей жизни не было смысла. Чтобы пустота была твоим единственным спутником. Чтобы ты по ночам просыпался в слезах, обращался к нашей связи и чувствовал там только непроглядную черноту. Чтобы ты мучился. Чтобы испытывал боль каждый миг своей жизни! Потому что во всех моих страданиях  виноват только ты…_

Нисэй задержал дыхание и прикрыл глаза. Так и будет. Пусть так будет. Он принял решение: он встретится с Рицу.

На этой «веселой» ноте, Акамэ выключил душ. Постоял так немного, чтобы стекла вода, и взялся за полотенце. Он не стал одеваться, потому что решил, что это излишне. Просто обмотал полотенце вокруг бедер и отправился в комнату Сэймэя. Его не волновало, что сейчас он выглядит ошпаренной курицей – весь красный от горячей воды и мокрый. Нисэй не считал, что должен был одеться потому, что не считал наготу чем-то постыдным. Даже когда взору открывается его торс, покрытый сетью шрамов – напоминание о прошлом.

\- Нисэй? – Аояги по-прежнему за компьютером. Он почти всегда за ним, проводит все свое время. «Пентагон» взламывает, что ли? «Семь Лун» давно взломаны и не раз, а теперь что?

\- Да, мой сладкий.

\- Подойди, - Сэймэй даже не оборачивается. И не видит, в каком виде бродит его Боец. Возлюбленный ханжа, он бы обязательно приказал одеться, а так…

\- Конечно.

Нисэй приблизился, чуть наклонился, опираясь на крышку стола. Он заглянул в монитор, и понял, что Аояги играет в эту дурацкую игрушку, которую придумала «Семь Лун».

\- У тебя волосы мокрые, - как ни в чем не бывало, сказал Сэймэй. – Нужно вытереть, с них течет.

И ни слова по поводу обнаженности.

\- Что происходит? – спросил Акамэ, растеряв всю свою насмешливость разом. Он не понимал. Возлюбленный слишком спокоен. Слишком.

\- Ничего, - он очень слабо пожал плечами. – Я просто хочу поговорить с тобой. Ты против?

Это что-то новое. Разговоры, да еще спрашивает его мнения. Сэймэй головой ударился, что ли?

\- Есть ли у меня выбор? – Нисэй посмотрел на свою Жертву.

\- Нет, - усмехнулся Сэймэй. – Вытирай волосы, потом будем разговаривать.

Значит, вытирать волосы? Нисэй хмыкнул и стянул полотенце с бедер. Именно им он стал вытирать свои волосы. Было немного обидно: Сэймэй на это никак не отреагировал. Куда подевалось ханжество?

\- Скажи мне, Нисэй, ты знаешь, что сейчас происходит в «Семи Лунах»? – так же спокойно поинтересовался Возлюбленный.

 Акамэ думал, что он хотя бы от него отведет взгляд, но Сэймэй смотрел. На его обнаженный торс, на его шрамы, на то, как Боец вытирает волосы полотенцем. И впервые за все время, Нисэй почувствовал раздражающее желание быть более красивым, чем он есть. Может, быть без шрамов или… кто знает, какие вкусы у его Жертвы.

\- Я знаю, что они воспользовались слабостью Рицу и отправили его «подлечиться». И что там сейчас происходит борьба за власть.

\- Это верная информация, - кивнул Сэймэй, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с Нисэя. – Поэтому я согласился на переезд сюда. «Семь Лун» сейчас заняты друг другом, чтобы досаждать нам.

Врет. Он переехал сюда, потому что недоносок так захотел. Кому он пытается лапшу на уши повесить?

\- Я заметил, что сейчас спокойно. Думал, что Соби играет в одинокого воина и по ночам охраняет наш покой.

\- Нет, это не так. Он здесь.

\- Спит с Рицкой? – не удержался Нисэй. И хотя мозоль была стара, как мир, но это не значит, что она не была эффективной.

\- Они спят в соседних комнатах, - терпеливо сообщил Сэймэй. – Если бы ты был меньше занят собственными страданиями, то заметил бы это.

Нисэй кинул полотенце на пол и с вызовом в глазах повернулся к Возлюбленному.

\- Если мои страдания интереснее, чем все остальное, чему тут удивляться?

\- Ты прав, нечему. Но мы говорили о «Семи Лунах». На данный момент за власть в них борется три преподавателя. И каждый из них прислал мне приглашение выступить на их стороне. Обещали прощение и что не станут трогать Рицку.

\- А ты? – приподнял бровь Акамэ.

\- Отказал, Нисэй. Знаешь, почему? Потому что они и без меня перегрызут глотки друг другу. А когда это случится, мы просто придем и добьем оставшегося.

Нисэй засмеялся. Так вот зачем все эти укрепления Связи. Сэймэй просто готовится к финальной битве. Да, в любом случае, нужно торопиться с Рицу. Чтобы он не успел. Если Нисэй умрет раньше, вряд ли план Возлюбленного выгорит.

\- Ты не веришь обещаниям «Семи Лун». Ты просто решил уничтожить их раз и навсегда.

\- Да.

\- Но есть и другие Школы.

Сэймэй крутанулся на стуле и, откинувшись на спинку, широко расставил ноги. Было в этом что-то невероятно чувственное, отчего Нисэй почувствовал, что его кожа начала гореть.

\- Они не знают про Рицку, - ответил он. – Иди ко мне, Нисэй.

А вот это уже плохая идея. Очень плохая идея.

\- Так что с Рицкой? – может, удастся его отвлечь? Или хотя бы потянуть время. – Я давно просек, что он особенный, но никак не могу понять, в чем. Просветишь?

Сэймэй призывно похлопал рукой по ноге. Так зовут собак, когда хотят, чтобы они подошли. Впрочем, Нисэй не думал, что его считают за кого-то другого. Кроме как животного, которого надо приручить. Если не наказанием, то лаской. Лаской и неумолимостью. Отвратительно.

\- Может быть, и просвещу, - в голосе послышалось раздражение. Нить Связи натянулась, показывая, что Жертва зовет приблизиться. Этой паразитке было все равно, она пела от возможности прикоснуться к Возлюбленному.

Нисэй решил сдаться потому, что не видел смысла сопротивляться. Он в комнате Сэймэя, он в его власти, и бесполезно что-то делать. Бежать – не выход, поссориться с Жертвой – тоже. Все равно будет так, как ей хочется. Сегодня. Это будет только сегодня, - Акамэ пообещал себе.

Он приблизился осторожно, как приближаются животные к незнакомцу. Когда Нисэй оказался в пределах досягаемости Сэймэя, тот сам ухватил его за руку, а потом притянул ближе. Нелогичный румянец окрасил щеки, когда Боец оказался между широко расставленных ног своей Жертвы.

Сэймэй поднял руку и медленно провел теплыми пальцами по груди. Кожа сразу покрылась мурашками, а Нисэй ощутил себя краснеющей девственницей. Только Возлюбленный вызывал в нем такую реакцию, даже когда Акамэ лишался ушек, он не ощущал себя настолько… девственником, как сейчас.

\- Рицка другой, - выдохнул Сэймэй, и Нисэй почувствовал тепло его дыхания на уровне сосков. Они сразу затвердели, а чертово сердце пустилось вскачь. Все, что сейчас хотелось Нисэю – это убежать, но он покорно стоял, подчиняясь своей Жертве.

_Тебе нравится эта покорность, Сэймэй? Заводит ли она тебя, или твоя кровь холодна настолько, что ничто не может тебя возбудить?_

\- То, что Рицка другой, мы уже давно выяснили, драгоценный.

\- Я знаю, - он коснулся соска, покатал его между пальцами. Это было так сладко, что Нисэю хотелось застонать. – Он, просто, цельный. Не _hersis_ _._ У него нет природного Бойца, и сам он Жертва весьма условно…

Сэймэй опустил свой взор вниз, на начинающий твердеть член. Протянул руку, провел по всей длине кончиком пальца.

_Ох, ты ж блять!_

Нисэй был ошеломлен интенсивностью ощущений, которые прошли через него. Всего одно прикосновение к нему, а уже чувство, будто он кончил.

\- Рицка не такой, как мы, Нисэй.

\- Мы? – простонал он.

\- Да, мы, Нисэй. Он пошел в отца. Они обладают схожими силами…

Сэймэй смотрел, как член Нисэя полностью встал. Рассматривал его, будто экспонат в музее, пристально, но без особого восторга. Так, будто видел он в своей жизни «экспонаты» более впечатляющие. Но ушки говорили об обратном.

\- А кто ваш отец? - облизнул губы Нисэй. Он хотел продолжения. Он всегда был жаден до секса, с кем бы то ни было. И когда заводился, стремился получить его, но Сэймэя он просить не станет. Аояги был единственным человеком на этой гребанной планете, кого Акамэ не попросит о сексе.

\- Падший Ангел, я полагаю, - усмехнулся Сэймэй. И не понять – шутит или действительно так считает.

Аояги обвил руками талию Нисэя и отстранил от себя. Нисэй решил уже, что все, кончилось, можно бежать в туалет и завершать со своей правой рукой, но не тут-то было. Возлюбленный только свел колени, чтобы усадить на них Нисэя. Тот удивился так, что забыл, как дышать.

\- Сэй… - наконец, выдохнул он, когда осознал, что действительно происходит.

Аояги мягко рассмеялся. Нисэй еще никогда не слышал от него такого смеха. И еще… Нить Связи сейчас говорила, что ему сейчас комфортно. Он ощущает спокойствие, уверенность и безопасность. Значит, Связь укрепилась еще сильнее…

Нисэй рванулся, паникуя. Ему хотелось бежать, и чем дальше, тем лучше, но Аояги удержал его. Склонился низко, к самому уху и прошептал приказ:

\- Кончи для меня, Нисэй. Я хочу этого…

Он сжал его член, посылая волну силы через этот контакт. Акамэ запрокинул голову, почти уложил ее на плечо Возлюбленному, даже не постанывая, а позорно скуля. Его скрутило всего так сильно, что мир на секунду померк.

Аояги поцеловал его в шею, откинув волосы в сторону.

\- Молодец, Нисэй. А теперь иди и вымойся, ты испачкался.

Акамэ понял, что ему разрешают сбежать, и поэтому спешно вскочил на ноги и, пошатываясь, бросился к двери. Он знал, что Сэймэй следит за ним с насмешкой в холодных глазах.

Нисэй вылетел за дверь и прислонился к стене, пытаясь отдышаться. Что это было? Конечно, происходящее вполне логично, но он уж точно не думал, что Возлюбленный решит совершить подобное. Это же по его извращенным понятиям грязно.

Дверь соседней комнаты открылась. Нисэй вскинул голову и выставил руки перед собой, инстинктивно пытаясь защититься. Голый, обконченный по вине своей ненавистной Жертвы, стоящий в таком виде посреди коридора, он ощущал себя уязвимым.

 Агацума же на такие действия только нахмурился. Он хотел пройти мимо, но Нисэй поймал его за рукав, осознав, что должен сказать:

\- Передай Рицу, что я встречусь с ним.

Соби кивнул, будто и не ожидал другого.


	24. Chapter 24

Нить Связи дрожала, передавая радость и веселье. Нисэй скривился, сминая в руках сигарету. Большинству Пар, чтобы до такой степени укрепить Связь, нужно не один раз переспать. Но Возлюбленные ведь особенные. Поэтому у них все выходит легко и просто. Им хватило один раз подрочить и несколько раз заснуть вместе в одной постели.

И теперь Акамэ ощущает не только эмоциональное состояние своей Жертвы, но при желании даже может вычислить ее местонахождение. С такими темпами они скоро через Связь начнут разговаривать. Хотя нет, не начнут. Это считается фантастикой. Хотя в Школе ходили слухи, что Рицу со своим Бойцом мог.

Интересно, а что Сэймэй ощущал? Были ли ему открыты эмоции Нисэя так же, как Нисэю его? Если да, то того, наверное, это невероятно злит. Для него ведь чем меньше он имеет дело со своим ущербным Бойцом, тем лучше.

Да к черту все!

Нисэй достал пачку и вытащил из нее очередную сигарету. Прикурил и даже успел выпустить струйку дыма, когда входная дверь открылась и во двор выбежал Рицка. Он смеялся и что-то щебетал, звал Сэймэя и Соби. Вот уж счастливая семейка, аж тошно.

\- Нисэй! – Возлюбленный тоже вышел во двор и, увидев, что его Боец торчит на балконе, обратился к нему. – Мы пойдем на прогулку. Если захочешь выйти, не забудь запереть дверь.

«Если захочешь выйти…» Ну, конечно. Теперь Сэймэй не боялся, что его Боец от него сбежит. А зачем? Он мог вычислить его местонахождение, не напрягаясь. И он знает, что Нисэй об этом знает. Поэтому говорит все это снисходительно, со скрытым злорадством в голосе: попалась муха в паутину, куда ж ты теперь денешься?

_А вот и денусь, мой драгоценный. Еще как денусь!_

\- Постараюсь не забыть, но ничего не обещаю, милый.

То, что Сэймэй решил дать своему Бойцу иллюзию свободы, было его ошибкой. Нисэя этими крохами не заманить и не задобрить, ведь ему нужно больше, намного. Но этого хватит, чтобы уйти без проблем и беспрепятственно встретиться с Рицу – встреча уже назначена.

Соби неспешно прошествовал к калитке. Не оглянулся, не посмотрел на Нисэя, будто и не знал, куда собирается Акамэ. Он сам предложил увести  из дома всех Аояги, чтобы Нисэй смог спокойно уйти. Рицу его уже ждал с распростертыми объятиями. У себя дома.

Даже если это ловушка, кого это волнует?

Нисэй проводил взглядом троицу и сделал последнюю затяжку. Нужно было идти. Как хорошо, что вобла не знает, какую информацию должен передать Рицу и зачем она нужна Нисэю. Как можно быть таким глупым? И как можно идти на поводу у этого недомерка, которому вдруг в голову стукнуло нести в мир доброе и вечное? Одно слово – тряпка. Только и может, что приказов слушаться, а своей головой даже подумать не в состоянии…

Через час Нисэй уже стоял на пороге квартиры Минами Рицу.

\- Мило у тебя тут, Рицу, - Нисэй вертел головой, замечая каждую деталь.

Квартира была большой, с видом на город, и будто она не обжитая вовсе.

\- Рад, что тебе нравится. Чувствуй себя, как дома. Я пока сделаю нам чай.

Акамэ хотел сказать, что чай ему не нужен, и что ему бы поскорее получить то, зачем он пришел, но промолчал.

Рицу уверенно лавировал по своей квартире. Была она, скажем так, немаленькая, но Минами чувствовал каждый ее участок. Сейчас он был одет в домашний халат и тапочки, а вместо обычных очков на его лице теперь сидели солнечные – чтобы не показывать уродливые глазницы.

По гостиной, как и по его кабинету, были развешаны бабочки. Нисэй никогда не задумывался, что это означает, но теперь вдруг понял. Это – отражение внутреннего состояния Рицу. Когда стальная игла пронзила его тело (читай – он потерял своего Бойца), он лишился жизни, оставив только внешнюю оболочку. Он заковал в себя рамку из стекла и бетона, которые другие называют Школой «Семь Лун». И теперь ничего не чувствует. И теперь ничего не помнит.

Мертвым это не нужно.

\- Бабочки… - произнес Нисэй, когда Рицу возвращается с подносом, на котором две чашки и заварочный чайник. Белый фарфор, безумно дорогой. И холодный.

Рицу любит холод. В его квартире тоже все холодно, стерильно. И неприятно, будто в склепе.

\- Я считаю их красивыми, - ответил Рицу. – Но слишком недолговечными.

\- Понятно, - Нисэй потянулся к своей чашке и взял ее в руки. – Тут не так, как я себе представлял.

\- А чего ты ждал? – вежливо поинтересовался Рицу. Нет, в халате и в тапочках он не был похож на того директора Школы, которого он знал. Но это не значит, что он стал слабее или что-то в этом роде.

\- Отряд Боевых Пар. Я ждал ловушку.

Рицу взял свою чашку и отхлебнул немного чая. Обернул вокруг нее руки, будто пытался согреть озябшие пальцы.

\- И теперь удивлен?

\- Немного.

\- Я объясню тебе, почему здесь только ты и я. Потому что мне незачем тебе лгать, когда я обещал выдать информацию по блокам. Хочешь знать мои мотивы? Возлюбленный. Он достоин той пустоты, которую испытываю я без своего Бойца.

Интересно, а Сэймэй тоже будет потом тщетно пытаться согреться кружкой чая? И коллекционировать бабочек? Или выберет что-то более ему подходящее?

\- В кои-то веки я с тобой согласен.

Рицу улыбнулся.

\- Ты желаешь ему мучений.

\- Тебя это удивляет? - Нисэй вздернул бровь.

\- О, нет. Не в вашем случае. Для Возлюбленных – это даже норма. Вот если бы ты сказал, что желаешь ему счастья, тогда бы да, удивился.

В любом случае, хоть этот светский разговор был на удивление приятен, нужно было переходить к делу. У него нет вечности в запасе. Сэймэй может начать его искать, и будет плохо, если он обнаружит его у Рицу.

\- Так что там насчет моих установок?

Рицу неспешно отхлебнул чай, зная, что нервирует этим Акамэ, поставил чашку обратно на столик, а потом откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди. Нисэю хотелось его поторопить, но он не стал выдавать свое нетерпение.

\- Их нет, - наконец, ответил Рицу.

Несколько мгновений царила тишина. Потом Нисэй посмотрел на него недоумевающе. Рицу в ответ засмеялся, и Акамэ ощутил жгучее желание его убить. Самым жестоким способом, который он только может придумать.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Не было никаких установок, Нисэй, - вновь заговорил Минами. – Я имею в виду на самоубийство. Другие – были. А этих – нет. Это все ты. И только ты. Это твой инстинкт не оставлять своего hersis.

Акамэ почувствовал себя так, будто его ударили. И это не столько больно, сколько унизительно и тошно.

\- Как же так? То есть я не могу?..

Рицу снова улыбнулся. На этот раз снисходительно.

\- Но, к счастью, тебе могу помочь я. Нисэй-кун, хочешь ли ты принять смерть от моей руки?

Ему предлагают то, что предлагают? Он не ослышался, правда? «Я убью тебя, и ты не сможешь воспротивиться?».

Нисэй почувствовал, что его разбирает смех. Жизнь – забавная штука, правда? «Хочешь ли ты?..» Нет, это был не вопрос, это кое-что другое. Это был выбор: умереть по своему желанию или без него. Рицу решил, что Нисэй должен умереть, в любом случае. В любом случае, он не покинет этой комнаты. Вот она, ловушка. Хорошая ловушка, сладкая.

\- Сделай это, Рицу, - ухмыльнулся Нисэй. – Я согласен.

\- Это правильное решение.

Рицу поднялся со своего места и подошел к Нисэю. Если не знать точно, что за стеклами затемненных очков нет глаз, то и не поверишь, что перед тобой слепой. Ориентация в пространстве просто потрясающая.

\- Как ты хочешь умереть?

Ему даже предложили выбор? Смотрите-ка, а Рицу милосерден. Даже неожиданно как-то. Наверное, потому, что Сэймэю потом будет очень плохо. Он терял своего Бойца, поэтому он знал, как это.

\- Безболезненно, - ответил Нисэй.

Рицу нахмурился.

\- Мне говорили, что тебе нравится, когда…

\- Нет, не нравится. Просто боль была частью моей жизни. Умереть я хочу без нее.

Внутри отчаянно поднялась паника. Затрясло, как заверещало чувство самосохранения. Завыть захотелось от желания вернуться к Сэймэю. К его Жертве…

\- Я хочу избавления.

\- Хорошо, - усмехнулся Рицу.

Было в этой усмешке что-то такое. Это трудно объяснить. С такой усмешкой смотрят на наивных или слабоумных. Нисэю было плевать, что думал Минами. Он знал, чего хотел. Даже если все нутро вопило о том, что он совершает ошибку, что он пытается совершить непростительное.

\- Я сделаю все быстро, - Рицу жестом указал, чтобы Нисэй встал перед ним на колени.

\- Я могу начать сопротивляться, - сообщил Акамэ. Тело ему едва подчинялось. Он поставил себя на колени ценой невероятных усилий.

\- Это не проблема.

Нисэй поднял голову, посмотрел на своего палача и улыбнулся. Он почти добился своей цели, почти освободился. Акамэ никогда никого не благодарил в своей жизни, потому что никто не сделал для него ничего хорошего. Каждый преследовал свои цели. Каждый пытался его использовать, и Нисэй привык к этому. Им пользовались, он пользовался ими – это просто. Сказки о доброте, о любви, о понимании оставались только сказками. Этого не существует.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Акамэ.

\- Не стоит меня благодарить. Я не делаю ничего хорошего.

\- Не для меня, - возразил Нисэй.

\- И для тебя тоже.

Рицу достал из кармана перчатки. Он тщательно надел их, будто это было каким-то особенным ритуалом. Всегда ли он надевал перчатки, когда убивал?

Неважно.

Следом за перчатками появилась тонкая удавка, и Нисэй ощутил ужас. Смешно. Он шел к этому так долго, и сейчас ему страшно. Инстинкты так чудно сделаны, правда?

\- Ответишь на вопрос? – спросил Акамэ.

\- Если смогу, конечно.

 Рицу сейчас был честен. Нисэй оценил эту откровенность. Минами не притворялся, говорил, что думал, ничего не скрывал. Потому что знал – Нисэй скоро умрет, и унесет все тайны в могилу. С ним можно быть, каким угодно.

Нисэй смотрел на него настоящего и видел лишь пустоту. В каждом его движении, в каждой интонации, во всем. Страдание, боль, тьму. То, что он так отчаянно желал для своей Жертвы.

-  Отец Аояги Сэймэя, кто он такой? Акума? – было просто интересно. Кто тот человек, которого так уважал Возлюбленный? Кто тот, чей дар унаследовал Рицка?

\- Можно сказать, что акума. Он – директор Первой Школы.

Вот, значит, как. Он из тех, кто начал все это. Что ж, если Ад существует, то Нисэй желает ему гореть там. В любом случае, он это узнает скоро.

\- Готов? – поинтересовался Рицу, обходя коленопреклонного Бойца по дуге.

\- Да.

Удавка легла на шею. Нисэй встрепенулся, пытаясь воспротивиться, но было бесполезно. И, наверное, это было прекрасно. И, наверное, в этот момент он был счастлив, когда ощущал, что его легкие горят. Что он беспомощен, и что жизнь уходит из него.

_... вы прокляты…_

_… вам нет избавления…_

Есть избавление. Вот оно. Оно сладкое, оно приятное. И совсем не больно. Хорошо.

Хорошо.

Хорошо.

Хорошо.

_… самое страшное – это отказаться от него. Смерть – это твой отказ от него…_

Судьба? От рождения и до смерти? Проклятие? Предопределенность? Все это чушь. Высокая чушь, которую нам просто вливают в уши. Ничего не существует. Есть только мы и наши поступки – это единственное, что определяет нашу судьбу.

_Останься. Останься со мной, не умирай… Пожалуйста, не делай этого. Пожалуйста, не отказывайся. Не оставляй меня._

Воздух – это наш наркотик. Вздохнув его однажды, мы уже не можем отказаться от него. Без него мы умираем.

_Останься…_

Связь поет печально. Это ее прощальная песня, да? Тьма ласковая, она зовет вперед. Она шепчет о том, как она ждала, как она скучала, как тосковала по Нисэю. Это было взаимно. В том мире он никому не был нужен. В том мире никто его не ждал. Но в смерти все по-другому, так?

_Не уходи. Пожалуйста… Как же я без тебя? Ты с ума сошел? Как я буду без тебя? Ты клялся! Возлюбленный, ты клялся мне, что мы будем вместе всегда!_

«Отпусти меня, Сэймэй. Отпусти. Я никому не нужен. Я не нужен тебе».

_Нет. Ты мне нужен._

«Тебе нужна моя сила. Ты гнался за ней, сколько я тебя знаю. А меня воспринимал как инструмент…»

Тьма воркует. С ней так хорошо. С ней не больно. Наконец-то не больно. Она понимает, она знает, она обещает избавление. Ее руки сомкнулись на запястьях Нисэя, она тянет к себе в объятия. Она любит. Она единственная, кто любит его.

_Ты ошибаешься. Мое стремление получить силу – это инстинктивное желание. Я подсознательно помню, что, когда мы вместе, мы невероятно сильны. Я пытался получить силу потому, что в таком случае ты должен быть рядом со мной. Я стремился к тебе._

«Я устал. Я хочу покоя. Я хочу избавления. Здесь я не буду уродом, не буду ущербным, а буду нормальным».

_Нет._

Нет!

НЕТ!

По Связи приходит золотой свет, и тьма испугано отступает. Нисэй рвется к ней, но она оказывается быстрее него. Знает, что золотой свет ее погибель. Знает, что этот золотой свет им враг.

_Поверь мне, Нисэй. В последний раз поверь, будто я тебя никогда не предавал. Только сейчас. Ты мне нужен. Я никогда по своей воле не откажусь от тебя!_

Золотой свет проникает внутрь через все отверстия, которые может отыскать: через глаза, нос, рот, через уши, впитывается каждой порой. Тело Нисэя бьется в конвульсиях. Сердце будто обезумело, бьется так, будто сейчас из груди выскочит. Но останавливаться не собирается.

Проклятье!

Связь тянет обратно. В свое бренное тело, назад, к боли, к страданиям, к своей Жертве. Неумолимо, вперед. Несмотря ни на что. Вопреки.

И первое, что слышит Акамэ, когда к нему возвращается сознание – это голос  его Возлюбленного.

\- Я не дам тебе уйти, Нисэй. Не позволю оставить меня без тебя, одного…

И Акамэ улыбается. Пытается, во всяком случае.


	25. Chapter 25

Пробуждение было медленным. Тот же запах весны и вездесущий запах Сэймэя. Возлюбленный везде: он в каждом звуке, в каждом глотке воздуха, в каждой капле крови, в каждой клеточке. Везде, абсолютно.

Возлюбленный рядом.

Он обнимал Нисэя со спины, уткнувшись носом в его затылок. Теплое дыхание щекотало шею. Его руки медленно поглаживали: вверх, вниз, потом снова вверх и опять вниз, будто успокаивая. Нежно.

\- Проснулся?

Сэймэй ощущался не только вокруг него, не только внутри него, а еще и по Связи. На той стороне была тревога и… что-то еще. Нисэй не знал, что это за чувство. И он не хотел давать ему название.

\- Ты меня вытащил, - вместо ответа.

\- Да.

Нисэй прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся. Он был так близок, но Сэймэй не позволил. Наговорил кучу чуши, чтобы он возвращался. Неужели думал, что ему поверят?

\- Я не лгал, - произнес Возлюбленный. Руки продолжили поглаживания. Нисэй в этом коконе из своей Жертвы ощущал себя спокойным и усталым. Он понял, что силы для борьбы у него кончились.

\- Мысли мои читаешь?

\- Связь. Твои чувства говорят об этом. Нет, я не читаю твои мысли.

Нисэй перекатился на другой бок. Его одолело странное желание заглянуть своей Жертве в лицо, посмотреть… Он сам не знал, что хотел там увидеть. Может даже ничего.

Сэймэй его с готовностью выпустил. И с готовностью встретился взглядом. Сказать, что в нем что-то изменилось? Нет. Ну, или самую малость. Взгляд оставался все так же пронзителен, все так же колюч, все так же холоден и жесток. Только теперь Нисэй видел (через Связь, может быть, или так), что все это не было обращено к нему. Ему предназначалось другое…

\- Значит, она усилилась. Плохо.

\- Не вижу в этом ничего плохого, - не согласился Сэймэй.

\- Тогда ты еще не понял, что чем она сильнее, тем труднее будет ее разорвать. Или ты убьешь меня в следующий раз? Когда все закончится, да?

Сэймэй прижал ладонь к его щеке. Снова погладил. Да что с ним такое?

\- Ты говоришь глупости. Я не собираюсь ни разрывать ее, ни убивать тебя. Похоже, ты меня плохо слушал недавно. Я просил тебя поверить мне. В последний раз.

\- Поверить… - эхом отозвался Нисэй.

Что значит эта вера? Вера Бойца в свою Жертву. Вера, которая должна быть бесконечной, вера, которая должна быть нерушимой, что бы ни случилось. Вера… Ее не было. Они загубили ее в самом начале. Теперь…

\- Ты м о й, Возлюбленный. Я тебя никогда не отпущу, - сказал Сэймэй.

Потянулся и поцеловал. Мягко, нежно, без желания утвердить свою власть, без желания поставить очередное клеймо или унизить, или растоптать. Просто поцелуй, почти целомудренный. И губы у Сэймэя были теплые. Впервые за все время – теплые.

Нисэй выдохнул, будто ему было больно.

\- А что случилось с Рицу? – в такие моменты лучше поменять тему разговора, а то дело принимало такой оборот, что могло привести к непредсказуемым последствиям.

\- Мертв, - Сэймэй уложил свою голову на прежнее место на подушке. – Он пытался убить тебя.

Даже так? Ну, конечно, Сэймэй всегда ведет себя невероятно собственнически, когда дело касается чего-то, что принадлежит ему.

\- В конечном итоге, я сделал ему одолжение, - продолжил Аояги. - Я закончил то, что надо было сделать много лет назад.

Сэймэй бы ни был собой, если бы не считал, что, даже убивая, совершает благое дело.

\- И что будет теперь? – спросил Нисэй.

\- Разве я менял свои планы, Возлюбленный? Уничтожить «Семь Лун», защитить Рицку и держать тебя поближе к себе, - Сэймэй чуть сощурил глаза, а Связь передала, что он веселится. – У тебя есть потрясающая способность влипать в неприятности, сколько шрамов на тебе… - он провел по нескольким указательным пальцем, Нисэя будто током прошибло, но это было приятно, - поэтому за тобой нужно следить.

Нисэй рассмеялся. Вряд ли Сэймэй изменится. И смешно ждать, что это произойдет. Акамэ и не ждал, он решил, что будет принимать свою Жертву такой, какая она есть. Потому что теперь знает точно – Жертва его принимает.

\- Я слышал, что вы проснулись!

Дверь распахнулась бесцеремонно, без стука, и в комнату вошел Рицка. Вид он имел торжественный, ушки стояли торчком, а хвостик вился. За ним, в дверном проеме маячила тощая фигура Агацумы.

\- Но еще не встали, Рицка, - произнес Сэймэй, садясь на кровати. Он тряхнул головой, чтобы его кудрявые разлохмаченные вихры легли хоть в каком-то подобии порядка.

\- Времени нет. Кайдо вот-вот придет. Нисэй, ты… - Рицка смущенно покраснел, когда посмотрел на него. – Ты… сегодня будешь готовить!

Кайдо? Готовить? Что происходит?

\- А не обнаглел ли ты, мелкий? – оскалился Нисэй. И внутренне приготовился, что сейчас получит от Сэймэя, но этого не произошло. На той стороне Связи было спокойно.

\- Ну как? Ты же у нас готовишь лучше всех. Соби, конечно, тоже ничего, но братик…

Надо было видеть лицо Сэймэя, когда Рицка сказал, что ему не нравится его «здоровая» пища. Оно было почти обиженным. Ради такого зрелища даже стоило остаться в живых.

\- Так ты признаешь, что тебе нравится моя стряпня, молокосос? – Акамэ вперил в его взгляд.

\- Не называй меня так! Я… я… признаю!

Нисэй почувствовал удовлетворение.

\- Вот и хорошо, тогда я приготовлю вам ужин. А что у нас забыл малыш Ке?

От того, как Нисэй назвал Кайдо, Сэймэя внутренне передернуло. Акамэ покосился на него со злорадством.

\- Я пригласил его, - ответил Соби. – Вы так часто спрашивали друг о друге, что мы с Сэймэем решили устроить вам встречу.

Нить Связи зазвенела и будто накалилась. Нисэй взглянул в сторону Возлюбленного, пытаясь понять, что происходит, но тот не подавал никаких признаков беспокойства.

_Сэймэй, сладкий, неужто это ревность? Не могу поверить._

\- И еще, - добавил Соби, - Ке считает тебя своим другом. Я надеюсь, это взаимно.

\- Думаю, что так, - кивнул Соби.

Вот как бывает в жизни, да? Приобретаешь друзей при совершенно диких обстоятельствах: выбьешь человеком стекло, оглянуться не успеешь, а вы уже три пуда соли вместе съели.

 

***

Нисэй дрожит. Их тела сплетены, а Связь туго натянута, что звенит. Нисэй спит. Сэймэй тоже спит. Связь - между ними, когда их руки сплетены, когда их ноги сплетены, когда у них на двоих одно дыхание. И одни сны.

Им снится отец. Давным-давно. У него морщин в уголках глаз было меньше и седины в волосах тоже. Но взгляд остался неизменным.

Им снится отец. Он возвышается над маленьким Сэймэем. Он держит на руках небольшой сверток. Там тихо хныкает Рицка.

«Смотри, Сэймэй, - говорит он. – Смотри, он твой. Чистый. Непорочный. Цельный. Понимаешь, о чем я?»

Сэймэй не понимает.

«Тогда это придет позже, - усмехается отец. – Но ты должен понять. Твой другой тоже должен понять. Рицка должен таким остаться, в этом его сила. Не позволь никому надругаться над ним. Не позволь ему дать клятву, чтобы он стал таким, как вы. Ты запомнил мои слова?»

«Он не должен стать… таким же. Я запомнил».

«Молодец».

И сон меняется. Нисэй чувствует холод, и Сэймэй невольно накрывает его собой сильнее. Контакт тел увеличивается. Нить снова звенит.

Сон один на двоих продолжается.

Неживой кабинет, освещенный неживым светом. В нем – Рицу, сам как живой труп. Сэймэй это видит впервые. Потому что впервые он прочел «Легенду о _hersis_ »

… _самое страшное – это расстояние. Смерть – это расстояние…_

Но Рицу об этом не знает, потому что эта книга является запретной в «Семи Лунах». Считается, что она может испортить Боевую Пару, поэтому единственный экземпляр замаскирован под другую книгу и оставлен на виду. Школа знала то золотое правило: хочешь что-то спрятать, спрячь в самом видном месте.

«Я подготовил для тебя Бойца, Аояги-кун. Он чистый, и я отдаю его тебе», - говорит Рицу.

_… самое страшное – это твой отказ от него…_

«У меня ведь есть природный Боец. Почему вы даете мне чистого?», - недоумевает Сэймэй. И его Боец жив. Он это чувствует, потому что иначе в груди бы его была дыра.

_… ты грешен, и наказан этим. Он грешен, и наказан этим. Вам нет искупления…_

«Ты слишком хорош для него. Ты идеален, Аояги-кун, но твой Боец родился неполноценным. С ним ты никогда не раскроешь своего потенциала полностью. Боец, которого предлагаю я, был воспитан специально для тебя…»

Его Боец не может быть неполноценным. С его Бойцом он всегда раскроет свой потенциал и даже больше. Почему Рицу пытается его убедить в обратном?

«Хорошо», - соглашается Сэймэй.

Только из любопытства. Чтобы посмотреть, что будет…

_… вы все равно встретитесь. Чтобы быть вместе. Потому что вы клялись быть вместе всегда._

Нить Связи переливчато звенит колокольчиками. Нисэй медленно просыпается. Он рядом с Сэймэем. Его тепло окутывает, потому что он почти полностью накрывает Нисэя всем телом. И нет никакого чувства тяжести и дискомфорта, все правильно. Будто они стали одним целым.

Нисэй окончательно просыпается, когда чувствует желание свой Пары. И он произносит ее имя, когда смотрит в глаза:

\- Возлюбленный…

\- Возлюбленный… - отвечают ему. Голос у Сэймэя сонный и хриплый, а Нисэй приподнимает голову и тянется за поцелуем.

Они вместе. И принадлежат друг другу. От рождения и до смерти. Снова и снова. Бесконечно. Во всех мирах, и во все времена.

Они оба живы, и это - правильный выбор. Сэймэй здесь, с ним. Расстояние равно нулю. Их самый страшный враг отступил.

Нить Связи снова звенит. И Нисэй ощущает себя открытым для своей Жертвы, везде. Для пальцев, которые касаются голой груди. Для губ, которые целуют каждый шрам, до какого могут дотянуться. Снова для пальцев, которые погружаются внутрь, растягивая.

 Для всего.

«Я твой», - думает Нисэй.

\- Я знаю, Нисэй, - шепчет в ответ Сэймэй.

Он открыт для всего. Даже для того, чтобы в темных местах своего ума, Сэймэй увидел его. Чтобы Возлюбленный смаковал его. Чтобы вкушал его.

Сэймэй толкается внутрь. И Нисэй корчится.

У боли тысячи оттенков. Нисэй знает их почти все.

Но это… не боль.

 

**Конец**

**01.03.2008-24.07.2011**


End file.
